The Thin Grey Line
by Wedger
Summary: Alistair not the man he used to be. And the new Orlesian Warden-Commander Caron has to deal with it.  Chapt 13: Changes rating to M for violence and nonconsensual adult interactions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
_Because we need to get on with it no matter how painful_

I woke screaming, and Ferin was screaming beside me. It sounded as if the whole of Weisshaupt was screaming with us.

"What in the Maker!" Breathed my lover Ferin, his Tevinter accent stronger than usual.

"It was Urthemiel, in Ferelden."

"Yes, but she saw…"

"Two Wardens. Yes, the Archdemon saw them. She saw two Wardens."

"How can that be, Tally? They all died?"

"That is what we were told, by the refugees fleeing from Ferelden. But somehow, some must have survived."

"We must help them! They are by themselves." Ferin stood from our bed. "Let us get dressed. I'm sure there will be talk about this."

We both dressed quickly and walked to the Great Hall. The halls were crowded, and everyone was asking if others had the same dream, and who could the two wardens be? It seemed natural that we all moved as one towards the great Hall, touching and talking to each other.

"It was a woman and a man," someone said from behind me.

"The man looked like Maric," I heard Senior Warden Ilbert say from behind me. "He looked much like the King of Ferelden, only younger."

I turned and hooked Ilbert's arm. "You met King Maric?"

"Yes, once when he and Warden Commander Duncan visited our conclave in Jader."

"And you think this man looked like him? How can that be, we heard Cailan Theirin died at Ostagar?"

"Who knows? We were told all the Wardens died as Ostagar, as well. Perhaps we do not know as much as we thought."

Ferin paced us, walking on the other side of Ilbert. "It couldn't been a King. The camp was too shabby, too pieced together."

"Perhaps you are right. Although his armor and weapons looked well made."

We entered the Great Hall, and the large room had never felt so small to me. I think every Grey Warden in the fortress was there. On the stage at the front of the hall stood the First Warden and his aids. They were talking amongst themselves.

"I must tell them of the similarities to Maric. I am sure I am not the only one to notice. But just in case, I need to tell them," Ilbert said, as he moved off towards the front of the room.

We milled about talking to each other for about a half hour before First Warden Teris finally spoke.

"My brothers and sisters. I know you have many questions, but I am feared we have few answers.

We have all shared a dream tonight, fueled by Urthemiel herself. And what she showed us, well, it would seem that there are two of our brethren in Ferelden, which is a blessing from the Maker indeed. As you all saw, a young woman, a blonde human mage, and a young man were noticed by the Archdemon. We believe that they were attacked by darkspawn soon after."

A light rumble of talking spread through the room, and as quickly dissipated. Teris paused a few seconds. "The man bares a striking resemblance to the past Kings of Ferelden: Maric and Cailen. Those who knew them while they lived say the unknown male Warden is similar in looks to them, almost as if he is related. Perhaps a cousin. But, he is not Cailen."

Lem, who stood a few feet from me, leaned over and whispered, "The woman mage looked like you." This startled me, but before I could ask him what he meant, Ferin moved between us, almost protectively.

"Orlais' continues to report that they have failed in all attempts to enter Ferelden. The Ferelden Queen and her father are blocking the Grey order, and refuse our aid. This new information may provide a new hope for Ferelden, although slim."

"It only takes one Grey Warden to kill an Archdemon," a dwarf yelled from the back.

"Yes," said the First. "Although it will take an army to get to her. Two Wardens are certainly better than none. I ask that you should pray for Andraste's help for these two brave Grey Wardens. Our brother and our sister. I know we each wish we could stand by their side, to help them in the fight against the Blight." As he spoke his next words, we all joined our own voices to his. "In war, victory; in peace, vigilance; _in death_, _sacrifice."_

"For the Grey Wardens!"

000

The next day Ferin and I were asked to attend the First Warden in his offices. Ilbert, Milun and Gaël, my fellow Wardens from Orlais, were there before us.

"Wardens," began Teris, I am asking you to travel to Ferelden, and attempt to enter its borders. Warden Ilbert will be in charge, as he is the senior most Warden. I know this is a dangerous tasking. But given our shared dream of last evening, I think, no I know, we need more information."

The First Warden took a sip from a silver goblet on his large Merdaine oak desk. "It would waste time to send a message to Orlais and ask them to send in a group. They may have already decided to do so. I am sure every Warden in Thedas has had the same thought. However, I can not be assured of this. I do not think that I need to tell you, if things have changed in Ferelden, and the Grey may enter unhindered, you are to go to Orlais and tell them to do so. I will give you a missive which gives you all my own authority in this matter."

"We must take what ever means necessary to end this Blight. I know you all understand this and what it could mean. I expect you to be ready tomorrow at dawn. Seneschal is already gathering supplies and monies to see you on your way. The two mages, Gaël and Tally, are to cast haste to speed the trip. Any questions?"

We had few questions. Ilbert asked about suggestions on routes to Ferelden. Given the reports of refugees pouring into the south of the Vimmark Mountains, we would have a small chance of catching a ship into Ferelden. Everyone was getting out, not going in. It was decided we would travel to Cumberland, a trek of which I was all too familiar, having taken it with Ilbert, Milun and Gaël only a few months earlier. We would catch a ship to Jader. From there, we would make our way in to Ferelden.

As we walked to our bedrooms to pack our things, I said to Ferin, "well, now you will be able to see the Silent Plains for yourself."

He laughed and said, "I suppose I will, at that, Tally. You've not shared much of what you saw on your trip, that is for sure."

Morning of the next day came very fast. We said goodbyes to friends, and wished them all luck, happiness, and most of all that we would see them once again. We each had a mount, and we also had three pack mules. The mules could carry more than a horse, and we were told they ate less. Milun complained he thought they would be not worth the bother as "mules are mulish," as he said.

As trips normally do, it seemed to take less time going back than getting there. Although it had been over six months since we arrived, the scenery had not changed so very much. The Silent Plains were a disappointment to Ferin, which caused me to tease him just a tiny bit. For all the history that had happened there, none was evident except the destruction, as we traveled miles and miles of melted rock and desert.

As we travelled south, we started to encounter groups of refugees from Ferelden. We dutifully stopped each we saw, and asked them what they knew of the stand of their country. We heard little more than we already knew.

Until one small group of elves, a family of with a young daughter, spoke of meeting two Grey Wardens and an apostate mage, with a dog of all things, in the town of Lothering. As I recalled my geography, Lothering was north of Ostagar, and would be a logical stop after the battle. The elves spoke of the kindness of the Warden, who they called Lady Solona. She had dispensed with a group of bandits that had harried the town. The family was able to recover many of their own robbed goods, including their daughter's pet lamb. We invited them to our camp, for the evening, and to share our dinner. They gratefully accepted.

That evening, the little girl came up to me and said, "You remind me of her you know. You look so much alike."

Before I could ask her what she meant, her father came over and asked that she help with clean up from our supper.

That night, as I lay with Ferin in our tent, I asked him about her comment. I told him about Lem's similar comment as well.

"Well," he said, "I did think you looked a little like the Warden from the dream. But it all happened so fast, I could not be sure."

"I thought she was much lighter in coloring."

"You hair is a nice golden color. The sun streaks it, you know. I'm sure it was darker when you lived in the tower." He kissed me along my throats pulse point. "As she is a mage, perhaps you are related. Fifth cousins twice removed or some such."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Because there still needs more set up and it just goes on and on

We were busy the next few weeks. There was much activity in Weisshaupt. Small teams of Wardens were sent to enclaves across Thedas. Messages came and went, as the Grey Wardens prepared for war in Orlais. I was tasked to accompany some of these teams, for short trips. The senior Wardens would confer about the blight. Promises of support would be traded. Strategy set, and plans for support made. Some times we went to procure supply routes. My role was to provide haste, and I was usually paired with another mage, to maximize the effect of the spell. We made many trips back and forth. Although I was used to support the shorter trips, it was still demanding and tedious work.

Our leadership had determined that Ferelden would last a year against the blight. Perhaps two. They based this on detailed analysis of very old documentation of the previous blights. Without Grey Wardens, the Fereldens were doomed. It would mean declaring war against Ferelden to try and send Grey Wardens into the country against the will of its leadership. That would just waste precious resources, and so the Grey would hold the blight in Orlais. As such, small groups marched each day towards ships, which would take them to Val Royeaux and Jader.

But there was one bright spot. Ferin. We became close, and talked together of our homes and worried together about the blight, whenever we could get a break together. His view on mages was different from what I had been taught. _Maker's blessing_, he called us. I wondered that there could be such a world as the one he came from.

Ferin had been conscripted into the Wardens after he had won a training bout at his school. His father was a farmer and did not want to lose the extra pair of hands, and so had refused the Wardens offer to make his son one of the Grey. But the Wardens were stubborn, and would not take no from someone they viewed as beneath them. This had been over two years ago, and Ferin had not seen his family since. He missed them.

"Come with me," he said one warm summer evening. "I've something to show you." He held my hand and led me through a quickly darkening path, as the sun set earlier inside the fortress than without. Soft fresh cut grass covered the path, looking gray as most green things do at dusk. "It's called jasmine," he whispered to me. A fragrance so sweet it did not seem real settled around us. "This one blooms only at night. A gift for lovers." He bent quickly towards me. His lips on mine were cool. I had never been kissed before, and I must have looked like a startled rabbit. He chuckled, and ran fingers lightly down my neck, causing a shiver to course its way down my spine. "Can we be lovers, Tally? Would you like that?" He kissed me again.

I whispered yes against his lips, and was rewarded with a deeper kiss. We stood together, mouths pressed, for many minutes. My head spun and I lost track of all but Ferin.

"Meet me," he hummed against me. "Meet me in my room tonight. After first watch is called."

I could only respond with yes again, and he chuckled. Taking my hand again, he led us from the garden back to the keep. His white teeth flashed at me and he said he would see me soon.

My stomach fluttered as I watched his broad back walk away. He had a slender build, compared to most warriors, but compared to me, he was still large. My hand went to my mouth, feeling where his lips had been with my finger tips. I felt like a silly girl, and knew I looked it. We were watched closely at the tower, and there was no room for romance. The girls had giggled behind our books, imagining all the things young girls do, but that was all we could do. We were never left alone. Certainly not alone with a boy. I had no experience with what Ferin offered, but found I dearly wanted to have some.

A bath, I thought, would be the right thing to take, now. I gathered what I needed from my room, and took to the bathing area.

There were few of us woman at the keep. Most were servants. Usually, I was alone while I bathed, which was a luxury. But tonight, when I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, two of the other female Wardens were already there. They waved at me as I joined them in the long shallow pool. One an elf rogue, the other a dwarf, they were lovely ladies, although their skin was riddled with the fine white scars which mage healing left behind. They talked of idle gossip and a celebration of sorts being held that evening, a Birthday Party for a Senior Warden. I only half listened. Hyrn, the dwarf, asked after Ferin's health, and both the ladies smiled when I answered he was fine.

I finished with a few hours to go 'til first watch ended. The second watch would be loudly announced as the guards changed. We had three watches each night, a tradition from the first of the Wardens, I was told. Almost everything at the fortress was some how based on traditions held from the first Wardens. I guessed that these were the things that kept the Grey going during the centuries between blights.

I went to my room, and lit a mage light to read by. I'd been reading as much as I could. The library was huge, and it was one of the best in Thedas. Tonight, I was reading a book written by a Ferelden monk, who had written of his time in Antiva. Once the watch was called, I knocked softly on Ferin's door. He greeted me with that bright white smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bioware owns DA:O & A. I own my plot holes. They have high maintenance costs, who else would want 'em?_  
_Thanks big to Mae West and Groucho Marx. I join the long ranks of those who stole from 'em._  
_And songs stolen heavily from Wacht am Rhein andRich Bailey  
I am so sorry about the typos and such in the previous two chapters._

Chapter 3  
Because we're almost there. Have to start the story sometime, no?

I woke to my brothers worried faces. I looked around me, but one face was missing, and I knew him gone. I grasped my Warden's Oath. I had never really understood it's meaning as much before. _To remember those who have gone before us_.

My spell had killed the darkspawn, and anything else in its path, except my brothers and their ponies. A circle of destruction was around me, the very earth itself was charred and melted. There were no bodies. There was no smoke. There was nothing for almost a twenty five feet radius around us.

"Tally, please, answer me," Gaël said, fear and grief making his voice hallow.

"I, oh, I have a headache," I answered, sitting up the best I could.

"What in Maker's name was that?" asked Milun. "I have never seen a mage do that before."

"Most likely because none has ever done it before," answered Gaël.

"Ferin," I croaked, my throat felt as if I had drank lava.

"I am sorry, Tally," said Ilbert gently, "he is gone. He was killed during the battle."

I cried then, sobbing Ferin's name over and over, and my brothers let me. They took turns holding me, and speaking to me. They offered me watered wine, and bits of food. It was not long before I was done. I would never cry for Ferin again, although his loss would be with me forever. I would never stop loving him.

Our ponies had survived, as they had been protected by the same spell which had protected their riders. We had lost Ferin's mount, and we would never know if darkspawn had killed it or my odd power spell. Ferin's body had been consumed as well. We continued on to Denerim, and saw no more horde.

Smoke billowed from the City, and we guessed they were burning the darkspawn.

Some passing folk had told us that a funeral would be held the next day, to honor the Hero of Ferelden and all that had fallen with her. Ilbert thought it fitting we should attend, but said we needed to clean up a bit first.

We camped out side Denerim. Gaël and I created a small pond near a stream, and heated it. He used his earth skills to make the pool so clean water rushed into it, and I used my fire to warm it. We took turns bathing, our first bath since we had been in Jader. After, Milun washed some of our garments, and I ironed wrinkles from our Warden tabards with heated rocks.

Ilbert hunted and cooked. It was nice to have warm food again. Ilbert had always been the best chef among us.

That night, I slept alone for the first time, in Ferin's and my tent. I do not recall that I had any dreams. I woke rested.

We entered the capital city of Ferelden at dawn. The city looked as if someone had let a party bomb go off over it. The people had certainly been celebrating into the night. Many were comatose, lying on the streets and in shop alcoves. Bottles and flasks littered the city. Denerim's guards directed us towards the palace.

There were only a few townfolk conscious, but they waved at us, recognizing our tabards and shields, and yelled "Welcome Wardens."

The royal guards at the palace bade us wait while they let someone know we were there. A young elf came and escorted us to some rooms. "The King will speak with you after the funeral. You are more than welcome to attend it, though. Arl Eamon actually said I should tell you it would be highly desirable for you to attend. As representatives of the Grey Order."

"Please," said Ilbert, "tell Arl Eamon we are honored to attend."

The rooms were spacious, but simply furnished. Liberal amounts of strong drink were laid in, and a cheery fire had been lit.

About an hour later, someone knocked at the room's door. It was an older man, with a long tangled beard. I remember seeing him in our vision of the Archdemon battle.

"Welcome, Wardens. I am Arl Eamon Guerrin, of Redcliffe, Uncle to our King, and his first council. I am pleased to greet you."

"Well met, Arl Eamon. We are Grey Warden's from Orlais, sent by the First Warden Teris himself to ascertain the situation in Ferelden. I am Senior Warden Ilbert, this is Senior Warden Milun, and these are Warden's Gaël and Tally."

Arl Eamon shook each of our hands. He hesitated before he offered his hand to me, and thinking it was because I was a woman, I held my hand out to him first.

The Arl and Ilbert talked for a while. Ilbert explained what our purpose was, and how the Warden's had been staged in Orlais, as they were not allowed to enter Ferelden.

The Arl said that Alistair Theirin was the bastard son of King Maric, and his selection as King had stopped a civil war. He said the King, long serving beside Warden Commander Solona, had gathered armies to battle the evil, and the two of them were true heroes. He told us the King would speak to us himself, soon, but he was grieving the loss of his friend, Warden Solona, the woman who had led Ferelden to victory against the darkspawn. "She saved my own small family," he said. "We all owe her a great deal."

Ilbert mentioned to the Arl that traditionally the slayer of the Archdemon was interred at Weisshuapt. The Arl agreed to discuss this with Alistair. "But I can not promise anything," he intoned. "She is our hero, and we may not wish to give her to you."

We gathered with the rest of the folk for the funeral of Solona, at a small shrine in a wooded glade not far from the City.

The King entered and we all stood. He glanced over the group, and physically started when he saw us Wardens. He seemed briefly unsettled or irritated with us, and I wondered why. But, he shook himself, and continued on with the funeral.

There was something odd about the King, and it was more than the soft glow I felt from him as a brother Warden. I just could not put my finger on what it was exactly, and I worried I was just imagining this.

It was clear from King Alistair's eulogy he had been more than friends with the mage Warden Solona. His voice was full of deep feelings when he spoke of their journey together and the great sacrifice she had made for Thedas. The King mentioned that the Wardens would be taking her to Weisshaupt, to lay with the great Grey Warden heroes, but Ferelden would create a memorial to her, in Denerim. He introduced Ilbert as a Senior of the Grey from Orlais, and asked the Warden to say a few words.

Ilbert said how honored we all were to be in attendance, and what a miracle it was that the Blight had been ended almost before it was started. The King glanced again at our small group, and frowned.

He introduced the Grand Cleric and stepped back to allow her to address the group. Her oration was more in sepulchral tones, where the King's had been more passionate, more personal. It was hard to remain focused on her words.

When we returned to the palace, there was a messenger boy in our chambers ready to take us to meet the King, in his offices.

King Alistair was of fair complexion, with reddish blonde hair. He was a tall man, and very broad shouldered. He struck me as being in his early twenties, a few years older than myself. As we entered his office, we heard him say, "I do not care one wit about that, Eamon. Anora will be executed tomorrow. I will not allow her to live, while _she_ is dead."

"As you wish, your majesty," Arl Eamon said, bowing but not enough to hide a frown. He gracefully motioned towards us, "King Alistair Theirin, may I introduce the Warden's from Orlais?"

"Yes, Eamon, you may." The King raked us with an icy stair, his eyes, which under most circumstances appeared to be a warm honey brown, calculating. It was at that moment I realized what I felt through the familiar glow of taint. The King of Ferelden was a Templar. That might explain the frowns and hard stares, but how could he be a Templar and a Warden?

Eamon introduced us in turn, and each of us crossed our arms and bowed to King Alistair.

"You are called Tally? You are a mage?" he asked.

"Yes, your majesty," I answered nervously. _And you are a Templar_, I thought.

"So, you are from Orlais?"

Ilbert answered, "We are, although the First Warden sent us. We had been in Weisshaupt when the dreams hit us."

"Dreams?" said Alistair. "Which dreams?"

"We dreamt of the Archdemon. And she saw you and Warden Solona. She called for her darkspawn to kill you. We had thought that all Wardens were dead in Ferelden, killed at Ostagar, until the shared dream."

"You dreamt that all the way in Weisshaupt? I remember that dream. It woke both Solona and I, and then we were attacked by darkspawn. Right in our camp."

"After this dream, the First Warden sent us to Ferelden. To see if the Grey would be allowed across your borders."

"I am afraid I was too busy to even think of calling for Orlesian support once I gained the throne. Although, I do recall Riordan telling us that the Orlesian Wardens were being turned away by Loghain's troops. Please, sit," he gestured to three long couches set around a short table. He settled into the end of one. The rest of us sat as well.

I noticed that the shield above his desk was the same one he had carried against the Archdemon, with the double griffons. A sword was set beneath it, and both were still stained with the dark reddish brown of the demon dragon's blood.

"Would you like some wine or water?" Arl Eamon busied himself pouring for us. As I took a sip of my own watered wine, I chanced a look over the rim at the King. He was staring at me. _Templar._

"I wish to know all about you," he said, looking towards Ilbert. "But we have time to talk, later. I expect you will stay awhile. We've the Warden compound, if you like, but I think you will be more comfortable here, in the palace. We'll send messages to Orlais and Weisshaupt, let them know what happened, so you needn't leave soon. And of course, we'll need to transport the blood."

"The Archdemon's blood, of course your majesty."

"Yes, something else Riordan told us about. You see, Duncan was…killed… before he could tell us much about the order. So Solona and I, well, we were ignorant, to say the least. We didn't even know that killing the Archdemon meant a Warden must die until the very eve of the battle."

This surprised all of us. What a shock that must have been. "You will have many questions for us, then."

"Yes, yes, I do," Alistair gave me a look which was ripe with meaning, but I was not sure of what meaning. "But that can wait until tomorrow." He drank deep from his gold cup. "You'll join me for supper." This was clearly an order and not a request. "Now excuse me, I have some other not so interesting things to attend to. Make yourself at home. More than I can do, right now, so someone should." And with that, King Alistair Theirin, Grey Warden, Champion of Redcliffe, and Templar, stood and left the room.

Arl Eamon stood as well. "Excuse me, I, ummm, need to attend the king. If you need anything at all, please let a servant know. I'll have someone come by your rooms when it is time to attend the dinning room."

We wandered back to our bedrooms, admiring some of the architecture of the palace as we went. Later, a servant fetched us and guided us to the dinning room. It was a large room, with two long tables, one set up on each side. Chairs were positioned along the wall sides, giving the wait staff easy access to put food on the table down the center aisle. We were shown to our seats near the center of one of the tables.

To my right were seated the elf and woman archer who had slain the Archdemon at the Wardens' side. We introduced our selves. The elf was definitely from Antiva, judging from his accent, and he said his name was Zevran Ariani. His skin was a deep golden tan, and he had two marks on his cheek, which made me wonder if he were Dalish. The lovely red haired woman was Lelianna, and she spoke Orlesian with no accent. She had a beautiful speaking voice.

"Lelianna, your skill with the bow is truly astounding," I said to her.

"Oh, what a lovely thing to say. Don't you agree Zev?" She smiled and clapped her hands lightly.

Zevran glanced up with a very wicked smile of his own. "Lovely words, from a lovely mouth. But I do wonder when, my dear Warden, you had such a chance to see our beautiful Leli use her wondrous bow?"

"That is a good question. When you were fighting the Archdemon, we, all the Wardens across Thedas, we saw the battle. It was like a waking dream to us."

"Really?" Zevran raised an eyebrow to me. "I cannot say I usually mind an audience, however, it would be only polite for someone to let us know they were intending to watch. We might have dressed better for the event."

"Your own battle style was impressive as well, Ser Ariani," said Milun. "I thought your back to back Furry and Whirlwind to be especially devastating."

"Hmmm, thank you for your gracious words, Warden Milun. I take it you partake of the duel fisted style as well. Perhaps we can…trade secrets later?"

Milun flushed a bit, and grinned back at the elf. "It would indeed be a pleasure, Monsieur Ariani."

"Just call me Zev. All my friends do."

"So you really watched us fight?" asked Lelianna. "I only remember it as a horrible mess. I thank the Maker everyday we were able to do it. Kill the beast."

"You were magnificent," I said. "All four of you were. We watched just a half a day or so outside Denerim, and it was frustrating that we were not there to help."

"So close, but too far," said Ilbert. "It seems we were not needed. You were victorious."

"So close to the City. Were you on your way here then?" asked Zevran.

"The First Warden had sent us to determine if Wardens could enter Ferelden. He had been amassing Wardens in Orlais, to stop the Blight there. It would have been an easy thing to have them move to Ferelden, as long as it did not create an incident between the countries."

"Just one more injustice we can easily place at the feet of Regent Loghain."

The food was plentiful, but bland in taste and texture. The wine was sourer than I was accustomed to, and Zevran noticed I watered it. He made some comment about diluting an experience, and then waved it off that it was only Ferelden wine, so perhaps not such a great sin.

The King, and Arl Eemon were seated at the table across from us. At one point, King Alistair introduced us to the room and his people. He called us "Wardens from Orlais."

And much later, he stood and asked Lelianna to sing for him, as a personal favor. She agreed, and moved with a lute she had under the table, to the front of the room.

He voice was sweet and pure. She sang of her companions travels through the Brecilian Forest. Her story wove a tail of wonder, revenge, and forgiveness. It told of the wonder of a talking rhyming tree, the revenge of an elven mage against humans who had harmed his family, and the forgiveness of the werewolves.

The end of her song singled the end of the meal. The King exited first. The rest of us followed.

Except for Milun, who wandered off with Zevran, the rest of us Wardens thought to walk through the palace gardens, and then went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
I know I know I need to start the darn story. Maybe I am too afraid. And you should be too. But I still need to set up the reason for it all.

We stayed over a week in Denerim. The King wanted us to stay longer, but we were too impatient to be home. We had been away for such a long time.

Ilbert had booked passage on two ships to carry the Archdemon blood throughout Thedas. Gaël and Milun would ride one ship to Minrathous, making stops in Antiva City and Dairsmuid, and then travel over land on to Weisshaupt. Ilbert and I would travel to Val Royeaux, making one stop in Cumberland. Ilbert missed his wife and daughter, and it had over a year since he had seen them. He was more than eager to make our way home.

Each day during our stay, King Alistair asked us to attend him in his office. We drank, ate cheese, and talked, but never for very long, as he did not seem to have much time to spare. He asked us about our lives in the Grey Order. He seemed particularly interested in how Gaël and I became Warden's, asking us many personal questions. And one day I became fed up, was rude, and asked him about being a Templar.

"Oh, I'm not really a Templar. I was recruited by Duncan before I took my vows. Duncan seemed to know how unhappy I was, and he rescued me in a way. Solona used to say I was one of the good Templars." The King laughed lightly, shrugged, and looked at me. "You are not afraid of me, are you Tally?"

I looked down, not able to meet his eyes. Ilbert chuckled, and said, saving me, "I don't think there is much that Tally is frightened of. She is handy to have in battle that is the honest truth."

King Alistair looked uncomfortable at that, and Zevran, who had been sitting with us, thankfully changed the subject.

Our last evening in Denerim, the King, Zevran, and Ilbert met alone, leaving the rest of us at loose ends. So, Lelianna pulled the three of us into the palace parlor. There she taught us some Ferelden card games, quickly fleecing us of a small amount of coin.

She introduced us to a General in the Ferelden army, a dwarf named Oghren. He was rather an amusing fellow, but appeared made of ale more than anything. He told us he had traveled with Lelianna and that 'Little Pike Twirler', who we assumed was King Alistair, during the Blight.

Lelianna told us a story about the previous Queen, Anora, who had been executed just a few days ago. Her servant had come to Solona and Alistair, to tell them that the Queen was supposedly being held against her will, by Teyrn Rendon Howe, an ally of Queen Anora's own Father. Lelianna, Zevran, Solona, and Alistair went to the estate of the Howe, and staged a daring rescue. However, when the odds were against them, the Queen betrayed them to her Father's second in command, a woman solider named Ser Cauthrien.

This led to Alistair and Solona being thrown into prison in the very tower where they would later battle the Archdemon, at Fort Drakon. But Zevran and Oghren the dwarf had a rescue plan of their own. They dressed in garish costumes and approached the guards at the fort.

Lelianna said, in a staged rendition of Zevrans voice and accent, "_We_ are the famous Brouma brothers of the Antivan City circus!"

She then pretended to be a guard. "You don't look like brothers."

"How can you say that? Are your eyes missing? We are twins. Not identical twins, of course, but twins none the less!"

And then Oghren chimed in to the story, saying, "I'm the pretty one."

We all laughed as Lelianna, said "Yes, yes, that is exactly what Zevran told me you said. Oghren and Zevran told the guards they were a team of acrobats. Zev juggled swords while Oghren did a traditional dwarven dance of death with his trousers on fire."

"Lucky thing they didn't ask us to show 'em a sample," said Oghren, to our laughter.

"But all jocularity aside," she continued, "what Zevran and Oghren found in that place was a monstrosity. Howes guards did…terrible…. things to Alistair and Solona."

"Yeah," said Oghren, "it wasn't pretty, that much I'll say. The blighters had thrown them in a dirty cell with nothing but their unders on. They were bloodied up good, too. Ali and Solo wouldn't talk about what happened. But Zev left no one alive on our way out of there. He hacked 'em down like a nug hunter does nugs."

"So, Anora deserved her fate, it would seem," said Milun.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I think that is in the Maker's hands to decide," said Lelianna, a soft expression on her face.

It was late and we went to our rooms. Lelianna hugged each of us and told us she would miss us. We told her she was welcome to stay with the Wardens whenever she was in Orlais.

Ilbert was waiting in the room. It seemed that Zevran would be travelling with him and me to Orlais. The King had entrusted Zev with a few important missives for Empress Celene, and he felt it would be safest if the slim elf traveled with the Grey Wardens.

We boarded our ships in pouring rain, not much past dawn. Zevran had little luggage. He said he liked travelling light, to keep nimble. He had a stateroom next to Ilbert and mine.

"Perhaps the three of us should share," he purred in my ear. "It would be…most economical…don't you agree?"

I laughed at him, and poked him lightly in the arm. "I disagree, my friend. From what I hear from Milun this might be far from restful. We Wardens are required to stay sharp, you know. In order to protect lovely Antivans, such as yourself."

Zev threw his head back and laughed, a sound coming deep from his throat. "Oh, you may be correct, my dear Grey Warden. Although I wonder who is protecting whom from what?"

Our first evening out, I was up on the forward starboard deck, looking across the ocean, and into the night sky. Zev strolled lazily over and leaned back on to the deck rail next to me, arching his head up to look at the stars as well. Water softly splashed against the ship's hull, beneath us.

"Warden Tally, I hope I do not annoy you too much, but I, well, there are some issues I wish to express to you." He turned his head to look at me.

"Issues to express?"

"I am afraid my Orlesian is not so elegant, in many ways. But, I do wish to talk to you."

"I suppose now is a good time, Zev, and you have my curiosity peaked."

"When first I saw you, at Solona's funeral, I was startled. I believed, for just a moment that she had come back from the dead, as you looked so very like her. Even the mage robes that you wear are the same styling and coloring of those she habitually wore. Your baring, straight posture, the shade and cut of your hair…it was not until I saw you up close that I could see you were not Solona. Your eye shape and color, a slight difference in the angle of your face, the depth of your cheek, length of your nose. These are subtle differences, but there none-the-less."

"But, Tally, you must know I was not the only one who made this mistake. Alistair did as well. I thought he would faint dead away in front of the memorial guests, when he first saw you. If I had known ahead of time, I could have warned him, and things would have gone better. But as it was, I do not think he took the surprise well. I think it left him angry, and hurt."

"I only tell you this to warn you. Alistair is not the same man he was before Solona died, as before he was made King. He was a gentle man before, with a boyish clumsy humor about him. His actions are more hard, and cold, now. It is almost as if his naivety was taken from him. This new Alistair, you should be wary of him. He may blame you for looking like her. And he has a temper, our King. I have seen it before, and would never wish to be on the receiving end of it. You understand, yes?"

"I am not sure if I do." I paused and looked at the handsome elf. "What was she like, Zev? What was the hero of Ferelden like?"

"Hmmm? You are asking _me_ this question? Ahh, I suppose that is fair. I am not sure if there are words that can describe her to you, Warden. She was strong like a goddess, and wise. She commanded all around her to follow, and they willingly did so. She was beautiful, and dangerous, all the things that _I_ most desire. She was electrifying in bed, and I have had no other lovers like her, that can even compare to her."

"You were her lover, but I thought King Alistair…"

"They were, until he threw her out, telling her that she was not good enough for him." Zevs eyes blazed as he said this, his voice becoming quick and clipped. "It was after they made him King. Solona and Eamon had placed him on the throne in order to stop the civil war, but he was not so very happy with this arrangement. He found her, while we, her friends, were celebrating in Eamons Denerim estate. In front of us all, he blamed her for making him King. Which is hard to understand by it self. But, then, he also told her they could not be together. Some problem with Grey Wardens. They are not able to have children easily and never together." I gasped at that. It was one of the Warden secrets that no one was to know. Alistair should never have blurted such in public. "It seems she had not known about the difficulty prior to this. Alistair had been unnecessarily cruel. It was hard for her."

Zevran continued, "But I had always, hmmm, had wanted her." He sighed. "She came to me after, and we were happy. I miss her very much. But as I was saying, Alistair's feelings towards her are much more, ahhhhh, _complicated_. You need to be careful of what he may do to you, of what he may ask of you, of what he may give you."

"Give me? Like poison?"

"Or something such as that. Who knows? It would be best if you never return to Ferelden. He is a puissant personage in Ferelden. You would be very venerable to him, there."

"I thank you for your concern, although I have to wonder why…"

"You remind me of her, it is true. Not just how you appear, but some times your humor, the way you tilt your head. I think, yes, it is so, that I may protect her a tiny amount by protecting you. Think nothing of it. It is time for sleep, no?"

We were lucky that the weather was good for sailing, and the trip was not too rough. Zev and I spent our idle time playing Peg Peg, a game played on a checkered board, specially designed for shipboard use. We also played cards, although I was no challenge for Zev. He said my face was too open, and too honest. He seemed to enjoy playing cards with Ilbert more.

Cumberland's port was thriving, as always. Most of the Ferelden refugees had moved on, so the docks looked less rag tag than it did last time we were there. Ilbert and I sojourned to the Warden enclave, to set up transport of the blood. Great vats of the stuff had been magically treated for preservation for centuries to come, and it took teams of oxen to drag the carts to move them.

Zevran sauntered to a ship docked close by, which was sailing for Val Royeaux that same day, and sent messages to the Empress and Warden Commander that we would follow in a few days.

We stayed at the Warden compound while the Archdemon blood was moved. We spent the evening trading stories of the Blight, and Zevran was bombarded by questions from Wardens, jealous that they had missed the experience of fighting Urthemiel, and of serving along side Solona. Zevran responded with his usual good grace, flirting lightly with the younger Wardens. I doubted that Zev went to bed alone any of the nights we spent with the Wardens.

Ilbert was anxious for the trip home. I worried he pushed the stevedores too hard, but nothing was damaged so all was well.

We left for Orlais, and once again the weather was with us, and we made good time.

When we arrived at the Val Royeaux dock, we met a group of loud and bawdy Wardens, ready to take us home. Ilbert's wife swept him in the longest kiss I had seen to date. It was touching. Zevran was met by a somber royal servant and elegant carriage. We bid him good bye.

Every thing was right in the world as I settled in to my home. Everything smelled right. Everything tasted right. Everything, even the people, sounded right. I enjoyed it immensely and decided that travel was not to my taste.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Getting closer… I know I can not wait to meet him. Not Alistair silly. Anders!

Orlais' Warden Commander Corbian had called me into his office only a few weeks after our return. He asked me to sit in a stiff wooden chair, set in front of his large ornately carved ironwood desk. I unstrapped my staff, and propped it up against the desk.

"Warden Tally," he intoned, shifting some papers.

"Yes, Warden Commander Corbian," I answered.

He sighed, looking at me with his infamous direct stare. It was rumored he had felled an ogre with just such a look. "I am curious, and you do not have to answer me if you do not wish to do so. However, I feel I must ask." He cleared his throat. "What is the _nature_ of your relationship with the King of Ferelden?"

"Pardon me, Commander?"

"What is your _relationship_ with King Alistair of Ferelden? Would you consider yourself friends? Are you ummm …_more_… than friends?"

I blinked a few times, trying to think where he was leading with this conversation. "I think I hardly know his majesty. Although, I have been told I resemble a lover of his. One who passed away." I fidgeted in the chair. This was an awkward discussion and I hoped it would end soon. _Had Zevran talked to the Commander about Alistair and his, well, prejudice towards me_?

"Ahhh. Perhaps that is the explanation." He looked down at the papers in front of his sparse desk.

"Warden Tally," he continued. "The King of Ferelden has requested of our Empress, Celene the first, that we supply him with a dozen Wardens. As he wrote to her, he is the last living Warden in his country, and can no longer serve the function of a member of the Grey. As such, we are compelled to support his request and send Wardens to Ferelden."

I had a bad feeling about this. _Ferelden,_ I thought. That was the last place I wanted to go. I wanted to stay home. "I understand, Commander," I said.

"He has made a further request of her imperial majesty. He has specifically stated, and I quote, 'It is our wish that the Command of the Ferelden Wardens be set in the hands of Warden Tally Caron.' And so our Empress Celene has asked us to comply with this wish."

"Wait. What? You can not be serious? Me, the Warden Commander of Ferelden?"

"The Ferelden King has been very generous. He has given our order the Arling of Amaranthine, on the shore of the Waking Sea. This gives the Grey a certain prestige we have not had before, in any country. We hope the honor will be echoed in other countries throughout Thedas."

"We will be sending the dozen Wardens the end of this week. Here is a list of the names," he handed me one of the vellums on his desk.

"Ilbert?"

"Yes. He is a seasoned leader and will be of help to you. A support. His only request in this was that his wife joins him. Actually, most of the Wardens are taking their families."

"Girard, Kristoff, Lefevre, Moreau…" I read from the list. "Some are recent from Jader. All very good men."

"I think you may need them. There have been reports of darkspawn activity still in Ferelden. Our old records show this is not unusual after a blight, and is referred to as a thaw. The creatures take some time to find their way back underground it would seem."

"Commander, I am not ready for this honor. I have no leadership experience and no wish for such."

"Ilbert will show you the ropes. And we will keep you here for about a month for some remedial training. Also, as a Commander, you must be taught information not generally known, about the order."

"More secrets?"

"I will personally see to this, of course. We will start later today, after dinner. Take some time, until then, to organize your thoughts." He placed the papers down on the desk. "I have the utmost confidence in you, Tally. I've sent messages to the First Warden, but from all reports I have received from him on your performance, I am sure he will absolutely agree, that you will do very well in this new position."

I tried to send a message to Zevran at the imperial palace, asking for advice, but the return messenger stated he had already left.

Gaël and Milun arrived home from Weisshaupt a few days before I was scheduled to leave. It was a wonderful reunion. Gaël had asked to be deployed in Jader. Suzette would be happy to see him, no doubt.

The next few weeks went quickly, as these things happen. Sooner then I would have liked, I was on a ship for Amaranthine, and a few days later I could see the docks of the Arling's major city from the bow.

A young lady, who introduced herself as Mhairi, once I disembarked, was to be my soul escort to Vigil's Keep, the seat of the Arling. Mhairi was fully armored in chainmail, and carried sword and shield. She was courteous and carried herself as most Warriors do, with a slight swagger to her walk and a precise placement of her footing.

Mhairi kept up a constant pace, both in movement and chatter. She told me of her family, of how she had always wanted to do something important. She described her feelings upon hearing that the Grey had been killed along with her King at Ostagar. She knew then, she told me, that she wanted to be a Warden.

Some times her Ferelden was too fast for me and I could not catch her meaning. But the gist was that she truly wanted to be a Warden. At least she had a choice in the matter.

As we neared the Keep, I sensed darkspawn, and warned Mhairi to keep alert. She looked at me oddly, until the first few of the beasts came at us. She engaged them without fear, not an easy task, and I was impressed. We moved forward, taking out small bands of the spawn, and meeting soldiers, dwarves (one with bombs of all things), and merchants who had been harried.

The two of us easily cleared the way through the keep, until we came across another mage, a handsome man in Tevinter's robes. He was not a Warden, but he was doing one fine job of roasting a Hurlock. There were numerous spawn bodies and a few Templar corpses on the ground around him.

"Er.. I didn't do it." He said, shrugging. The left side of his smile raised in a smirk. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not broke up about them dying to be perfectly honest. Biff there made the funniest gurgle when he went down." He gestured lazily at a dead Templar.

"That is inhumane," I exclaimed.

"That's what he called me whenever he kicked me in the head. So I guess it's appropriate. You may call be Anders, my dear lady. I am a mage, and sadly, a wanted apostate," he grinned mischievously.

Mhairi's face flitted with disgust. "An apostate? At Vigil's Keep?"

"You weren't here when we arrived. I'm sure I would have remembered such a lovely woman such as your self." He sketched a bow. "We were just stopping here on our way back to the tower. Just a short rest, they said, and now they're dead. Such a shame," he ran his hands down his robes. How had he stayed so immaculate?

"I really don't care what you are," I said, shaking my head. It was time to move out; we were wasting too much time with chit chat. I was worried that we had found no other Wardens, and worried about Ilbert.

"Pretty and pragmatic! I like that. And a mage to boot. The Templars captured _me_ and were taking me back. And then, you know, darkspawn attacked. Look, I suppose I could help you with the rest of these darkspawn... or you could let me go. They'll just send more Templar's to find me eventually. They always do." He cocked his lovely head to one side. His blonde hair was swept back in a tight tail, and he had one gold hoop earring in his right ear.

"Not if I tell them you died." I said, spur of the moment. He was charming, and it seemed a shame that he would end up back at the tower.

"Oh, that is rather marvelous of you, to be perfectly honest. I'll just slip out the way you came in, shall I? Good luck to you both. Have fun slaughtering the darkspawn, then. Maker knows they can use it."

Mhairi was a wonder of a warrior, and we soon fell into a familiar pattern. She would pull the darkspawn, and hold them, while I blasted them from behind her. I was starting to get worried, as the groups were getting larger, and tougher. I still could not sense any other Wardens, but there were plenty of darkspawn still in the Keep.

We rounded a corner, and almost right into the sword arc of a dwarf using the biggest two handed axe I had ever seen. He cheerily waved at us.

Oghren… it was Oghren, the General in Ferelden's armies I had met at the palace. I waved back, and then helped him take out the emissary that was trying to blast him.

As it turned out, Oghren had decided to become a Grey Warden. He was eager to join, although Mhairi did not seem very pleased with the idea.

We made short work of the darkspawn. Oghren was astounding in battle. He used his axe with aptitude but little precision. It was best to stay out of his way while he fought.

On top of the battlement we found Anders, that cute mage, once again. He was peeking around a corner with his back to us.

He looked over his shoulder at me. "So, just a thought, you might want to be careful out there. I think the big darkspawn who led the attack is out there. At least, he was earlier," he said, with his back pressed against the wall of the Keep.

"Didn't you run off earlier?" I asked.

"I know, I know, I'm really bad at the whole fugitive from justice thing. I was already on the road, and I thought, well, I couldn't just leave. Not yet. So I came to help. And kill darkspawn. It kind of goes together I hear."

And so we did. And one of the darkspawn talked, which seemed to tickle mage Anders to no end.

Isn't Anders the cutest?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to those who have slogged through this.  
Bioware owns DA:O & A. I own my plot holes. Plot Holes have high maintenance costs, who else would want 'em?  
Songs borrowed heavily from _Wacht am Rhein _and_ Rich Bailey_

**Chapter 6  
****She means me**

We had cleared the darkspawn and were taking our rest in Vigil's Keep. Seneschal Varel, Mistress Woolsey, and Captain Garevel were sitting with us and informed us of the events over the past few days at the Keep.

It was disturbing news. The darkspawn had staged a sneak attack, something unheard of in any Warden record I had read. And the talking emissary had left us all uneasy.

All the Orlesian Wardens were dead or missing. My brothers, my friends. Ilbert. Almost a dozen, gone. I was overcome with the loss, and felt numb. It did not seem real. I wanted to go find the missing immediately, but I did not know where to start. I instinctually grasped my Warden's Oath, a charm I wore around my neck.

Varel mentioned that Kristoff had been in Amaranthine City before the attack and might be still alive. I knew I needed to find him. Kristoff had been an expert tracker, and was most likely my best chance of finding any of the captured Wardens. He would know what to do.

Maker's blessing on us, at least some of the soldiers were still alive, and Anders had helped with healing those wounded. The Warden's families were all unhurt, as well. I would need to speak with them soon.

I was just about to go and do this arduous task, when Varel mentioned there were soldiers on the road. And they were flying the royal banner of Ferelden. King Alistair led the army. I could not think how the day could have gotten worse.

Varel and Captain Garevel went down to greet our new guests. The Captain to ensure the soldiers had adequate accommodations. Mistress Woosley instructed the servants to not only ready rooms for me, Anders, and Mhairi, but the King and his officers as well.

Varel ushered King Alistair to the Vigil's throne room. His majesty was accompanied by three officers and a few Templars, one a woman. I had never seen a woman Templar before, and wondered if it was a Ferelden thing.

"It looks like I've arrived a bit late. Too bad. I rather miss the whole darkspawn killing thing," Alistair said, his voice sounding forced and stilted, almost rehearsed. "I've come to give the Wardens a formal welcome. I certainly wasn't expecting _this_. What's the situation, Commander Tally Caron?"

"Recruit Mhairi and I arrived this morning to find the Keep over run, your majesty, and all the Wardens either dead or missing."

"Missing? Do you mean the darkspawn took them? Do they even do that?"

"That is our assumption, your majesty. We've little information to go on."

"I see. Well, at least you are still here, Commander, and unhurt. And Oghren, this is where you've gotten off to, is it? You look well."

"I came here to join the Grey Wardens, and from the looks of it, they could use the extra pair of hands. Where's the giant cup? I'll gargle and spit."

"You'd be welcome amongst us," I said.

"Ha! Well smack my ass and call me Sally. I'm in!" he crowed.

"Joining the Wardens, hey?" said Anders, a small smirk on his face, "well, good luck with that."

"King Alistair! Your Majesty, beware. This man is a dangerous criminal," snapped a woman Templar.

"Oh the dwarf is a bit of an arse, but I wouldn't go that …" started Alistair.

Anders looked sheepish, "She means me."

The shrew of a templar continued, "This is an apostate who we were in the process of bringing back to the Circle to face justice."

"Oh please," Anders looked disbelieving. "The things you people know about justice would fit in a thimble. I'll just escape again, anyhow."

"Never. I will see you hanged for what you've done here, murderer."

"What do you mean murderer?" I said angrily. "The only thing mage Anders has killed here are darkspawn. And I would hardly call that murder!"

"He caused the death of good men, who would not have been here if this Anders had not escaped in the first place."

"He saved many men with his healing. If he hadn't been here, many lives would be lost."

"Ladies, please. I think we can resolve this in a more peaceful manner," said Alistair. "He does have the right to a trial, after all."

"A trial by Templars," I said, nearly spitting at this point. I could feel my grip on my magic slipping just a bit, which would definitely have been a disaster with all these Templars about. "That is certainly not fair in regards to any mage." I faced the mage and looked him in the face. "Mage Anders, I hereby conscript you into the Grey Wardens."

"What never," yelled the shrew Templar.

"I will allow this," said Alistair in agreement. "The Grey Wardens still have their centuries old right to conscription, Lieutenant Rylock. The Commander is in her full rights."

"Me? A Grey Warden?" said a very pleased Anders. "I guess that will work."

"Your Majesty," I started…

"Call me Alistair. After all, I am just a senior Warden here after all."

I laughed nervously. "Well, not _just_ a Senior Warden. Ohhh, ahhh, Alistair, how long will you be staying? We need to do the joining soon, brother, and tradition dictates that two full Wardens attend. And as …"

"Say no more, my lady. We can not stay long. But a few days shouldn't hurt. We've some trouble up in West Hill. It will keep, I'm sure," he grinned. "I'm just pleased you asked."

Varel bowed and spoke, "I'll have the Captain show your men to the barracks. Supper will be served in about an hour. I thought we would use the great hall, and have King Alistair's soldiers attend the meal as well. "

"That is an excellent idea. If you will shows us to our rooms, I think we might make ourselves a little more presentable. After you, Commander."

Varel showed us to some rooms we might use. Mine had an outer chamber with a fireplace and large sitting area. The bedroom and bath were heated by coal fed braziers. Varel also mentioned there was an office set aside for my use. He said they had been Arl Howe's, a man who had supported the Regent in the past Civil War, during the Blight. I barely recalled a story Lelianna had told us about a Teyrn Howe. I wondered if they could be the same man.

The room was decorated in the latest Orlesian style, and I wondered what type of man from Ferelden would keep his surroundings so. The window looked over the Vigil's walls, and out across the incoming road, called Howe Road, an apt name. It would seem Arl Howe did not like to be surprised by guests.

I tidied up and went down to the Great Hall. The servants were setting up for our meal. I wandered around into the kitchen, hoping to snatch a snack, and was shooed out for my trouble. I was told that Anders had just been there, and that I could wait for supper just like him.

I found Anders out in a small garden behind the kitchen. He was squatted down, pinching some kitchen herbs.

"Well met, Anders."

"Er, greetings to you, Commander." He straightened up. "I was just, oh, inspecting the mint plant. I rather like the taste."

"I do as well. Would you mind sharing?"

"My dear, I would share with you anytime." He turned to me, "Open up."

Like a well trained little bird, I opened my mouth, and Anders popped the mint in. "There you go. Kissing sweet." He grinned devilishly at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you." I could feel a blush on my cheeks. Anders grin widened. "So, you were in the Kinloch Hold Tower? Were there many Templar's there?"

"I was, my lady, and yes, there were in my opinion too many Templars. I could barely move without bumping into one. I would even say that they may have actually gone out of their way to bump me, just for the enjoyment of bumping."

"Hmmm, the Val Royeaux Tower was not so different, I think."

"It is a larger Circle, I understand. Don't you have a swimming pool?"

"Yes," I gave him a small smile, "we had to learn. It was the only exercise any of us got. The rumor was that one of the first Knight Commander's liked to swim, and thought water kept demons at bay, no pun intended."

"None taken." Anders waved his hand towards another herb. "This is also one of my favorites. Parsley. A biannual." He leaned over and plucked a stem. "It will keep your breath nice, for the kissing part as well. Would you like a demonstration, my lady? I would be happy to oblige."

I laughed, shook my head no, and could feel my cheeks flush.

We walked aimlessly though the garden, with Anders idly pointing at odd things now and again. He certainly knew his herbs, and seemed to enjoy making me blush. He had an infectious grin. I found his company comforting.

It was time for us to head to the dining room, and we entered the Great Hall together. Many of the soldiers were already there, sitting on long benches. I could tell that a bit of drinking had started.

Anders and I sat near an exit. I was not in the mood to be at the center of attention. Alistair and his officers were sat by Varel near the front of the hall.

Once the food was served, the group became rambunctious and loud. My head was getting sore, and the events of the day began to catch up with me. Anders lent over and whispered in my ear, his voice causing a light tingle to move through me to the groin, "are you alright? You seem peaked."

I turned, and was drawn into his lovely light brown eyes. But, before I could answer, my attention was, as was everyone else's, drawn to a young tenor voice across the room. A soldier started to sing, and the rest of the room soon joined, except for Oghren and myself. I did not recognize the tune, although it was stirring.

_"The cry resounds like thunder's peal,_  
_Like crashing waves and clang of steel_  
_The Dane, the Dane, our Ferelden Dane,_  
_Who will defend our River Dane?"_

The voices were raised strong and true, and the beat was held by the men pounding the heavy planked tables.

Anders leant close to my ear "It's Ferelden's anthem," he whispered, and shivers coursed through me from his voice.

_"Ferelden, fear not,_  
_Ferelden, fear not,_  
_For truly stands the Watch on the Dane!_  
_Yes, truly stands the Watch on the Dane!_

_They stand, a hundred thousand strong,_  
_All to avenge their country's wrong,_  
_With words of love on their breath,_

_They shall guard our borders til their death._  
_Ferelden, fear not,_  
_Ferelden, fear not,_  
_For truly stands the Watch on the Dane!_  
_Yes, truly stands the Watch on the Dane!_

_He looks up to the Golden City,_  
_Heroes watch him, but show no pity,_  
_He swears most proud the oath,_  
_The Dane and I are Ferelden's, both._

_Ferelden, fear not,_  
_Ferelden, fear not,_  
_For truly stands the Watch on the Dane!_  
_Yes, truly stands the Watch on the Dane!_

_Should my heart not survive this stand,_  
_You'll never fall to foreign hand,_  
_As you've waters without end,_  
_Have we our heroes' blood to spend._

_Ferelden, fear not,_  
_Ferelden, fear not,_  
_For truly stands the Watch on the Dane!_  
_Yes, truly stands the Watch on the Dane!_

_While still remains my blood in life,_  
_While still my hand can draw a knife,_  
_I will fight to keep you free,_  
_Ferelden's you will forever be._

_Ferelden, fear not,_  
_Ferelden, fear not,_  
_For truly stands the Watch on the Dane!_  
_Yes, truly stands the Watch on the Dane!_

_The oath resounds, across the wave,_  
_Our banners high, we stand brave,_  
_The Dane, the Dane, our River Dane,_  
_Our love for you will never wane!_

_Ferelden, fear not,_  
_Ferelden, fear not,_  
_For truly stands the Watch on the Dane!_  
_Yes, truly stands the Watch on the Dane!_

_So lead us with your true command,_  
_For Andraste's faith, take sword in hand,_  
_For Calenhad! We'll kill the evil brood!_  
_Repay our shame with Orlesian blood!_

_Ferelden, fear not,_  
_Ferelden, fear not,_  
_For truly stands the Watch on the Dane!_  
_Never will fail the Watch on the Dane!"_

The room erupted to shouts and yells, claps and whistles. _Andraste's grace. Did they just scream for Orlesian blood?_ I thought. _What barbarians are these Fereldens_? I suddenly felt small and alone. My head ached even stronger.

As things started to just settle down, Oghren leapt to the top of a table, and said "I've one for you sods! I'll give you a real song!" He started to sing, and stomp, to the delight of the Fereldens, who amazingly, joined in.

_"Well a Dwarva clad in kilt left a bar on evening fair_  
_And one could tell by how he walked that he drunk more his share._  
_He fumbled round until he could no longer keep his feet_  
_Then he stumbled off into the stone to sleep beside the street._  
_Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_  
_He stumbled off into the stone to sleep beside the street._

_Ohhh, I've heard of dwarves who get in fights, bout every time they drink,_  
_And those who need a woman just to help them think,_  
_And if you want to see a dwarf whine and beg and plead,_  
_Just pour out all his ale and take away his mead._  
_Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_  
_Just pour out all his ale and take away his mead._

_There's never been a Paragon of wisdom or of thinking,_  
_And tho I tired a time or two, I ne'r got raised for stinking._  
_But hang around here long enough and don't you go a blinking,_  
_Cuz someday I am gonna to be the Paragon of drinking!_  
_Ring ding diddle diddle I de oh ring di diddly I oh_  
_Cuz someday I am gonna to be the Paragon of drinking!"_

And I slipped from the great hall and made my escape to my suite.

The bath in my room was a marvel of Qunari invention. Plumbing connected to a rain water cistern on one of the Keeps high towers, controlled by a stop cock. It fed to a boiler, which could be lit to heat the water, taking about two hours according to Mistress Woosley.

I, of course, only needed the water, at any temperature. I could heat or cool it as I pleased. I added attar of roses to the running water, which reminded me of Orlais, and home.

Once I had prepared the bath, I settled in. The stone basin had retained some chill, and it was cool on my skin. It soon warmed with the rest, and I relaxed. I was trying hard not to see Ilbert's face every time I closed my eyes, as this caused tears to leak. My mind drifted to thoughts of mage Anders. I envisioned his mischievous quirky smile and his handsome face. There was something about him I was drawn to. Whether his humor or his handsome features, I was not sure.

I had just gotten up from the tub, squeezed water from my hair, and wrapped a sheet around myself, when I heard a door open in the outer chamber. I thought briefly about getting a lock for that door soon.

"Who's there?" I yelled from the bath area. "I'm just dressing and will be right out."

The door to the bath room slammed open. King Alistair stood there, a look on his face I could not decipher.

He advanced across the room, and grabbed me by the arms. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me to his chest, and burying his nose in my wet hair. My breath stilled for a moment. I panicked. He was so much larger than I and he was a Templar. I felt defenseless and he intimidated me.

But then I felt that familiar Warden glow. He felt like my brothers, and I had just lost so many. It felt so good, and I had missed the sensation.

Desolation came over me all at once, as I remembered them, each one so recently lost. It was too much to take, and I began to weep. At first the tears came slowly, but soon, I was wailing and quaking in Alistair's arms.

Placing a hand beneath my chin, he tilted my head up enough so he could see my face. "What…?" He asked me, his face bewildered.

"They are all gone," I wailed. "Ilbert was like …hic… like a father to me, and we found him lying on the ground, in a …hic… corner. Girard, Moreau… so many killed. And Lefevre, Laziuer, Keenan. Ohhh, we could not even find them any where we looked. What if they are still alive and need me?" I was beside myself at this point and could not stop crying.

Alistair pulled me closer to him. "Shhh," he said. "Be still. I understand. It is like Ostagar all over, except worse. At least I knew they were all dead." Alistair's voice was amazingly tender.

He patted the back of my head. "I also lost someone close to me, then. Duncan, who was like a father to me." He lifted me, cradled me in his arms, and carried me to one of the over stuffed chairs. He turned to a cut glass cruet on a small side table, and poured two glasses of amber liquid.

"Here, drink this. It can't hurt." I sipped it, and it burnt like fire on my tongue. He sat in a chair across from me, and took a sip himself. He looked at me, flushed, and stood back up, taking a blanket off the bed and settled it around me. "There, better."

I realized I was still very damp from the bath, and the sheet I had on was wet and transparent. That thought stopped my crying and I blushed, looking at my feet.

"That is an improvement," he said, taking the glass from me and setting it down, along with his own. "I apologize. I should have realized right way that the lost Wardens were your friends."

"My brothers," I said almost too low to hear.

"Of course. I should have realized. If anyone should, it would be me, after all. Do you want to talk about them?"

"I am not sure if I can. It is all so raw."

"Well, when you are ready. We'll hold the service after the joining tomorrow. You shouldn't have to do that by yourself."

"Yes, that would be best. I would appreciate your help." I hoped there would be no additional Wardens to add to the pier after the joining, and my thoughts went to Anders once again.

Alistair sighed. "Look, I was angry when you left the Great Room without saying anything. I wasn't thinking. And then, you were just standing there," he vaguely waved his hand towards me, "like that. I never should have… oh, Maker." He brushed his hair back with a hand. Alistair seemed to be looking everywhere but at me.

"I don't think you should be alone tonight. But I do not think I should be… I'll get Mhairi or Woosley to stay with you. That would be best. Do you think you'll be all right while I go get one of them?"

I nodded.

"Good. You get dressed. I'll be back, soon. Keep your chin up." Alistair gave me a brief look and left.

Alistair came back with Mistress Woolsey and he left me in her charge. I had dressed and dried my hair while he was away. She put me to bed, and settled into a chaise for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yes I know. Too much time with the wrong guy. What can I say? He keeps getting in the way. And now for another guy! Just what we need. Filler ahead (i.e. play through vebage).

Anders found me at breakfast. "The King was all a twitter when he found out you had gone last night. Hope everything went well with the two of you." He speared some kidneys onto his plate. "Are you feeling better this morning?"

"Yes, Anders, everything went well, and I do feel much better." And I did feel better. The crying jag had been cathartic. "Alistair, his men, and the Templars are planning to leave for West Hill after the joining, today. How about you? Is all well with you?"

He brightened as he looked at me. "As well as can be expected I suppose, with a sword, or in this case the joining of the Wardens, hovering above my very pretty head." He chewed a bit and nodded. "I am looking forward to the Templars leaving. They give me the creeps, what with their shiny metal bucket heads and all."

A stab of fear went into my stomach. I had almost forgotten the joining. Looking into his face, I was not sure I could loose another friend so soon. And Anders felt like a very close friend already. "Don't worry that pretty little head, as you say. We'll start that soon enough." I said, trying to sound light.

He cocked his head at me. "I suppose so. But given all the secretness of the whole joining thing, you can't expect me to look forward to _it_, now can you?" He sighed. "But, I admit, given the choice between two evils, I generally like to pick the one I never tried before."

I started preparations for the joining. The spell to mix the lyrium, darkspawn and Archdemon blood was simple enough, once you knew it. It made me wonder how anyone would think to try it, as it looked like dire poison. They were desperate people during that first Blight.

We speak only a few words prior to a Joining. But these words have been said since the first. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten... and that one day, we shall join you."

Anders and Oghren survived the joining. Mhairi did not, Maker keep her.

After Anders and Ohgren were rested, Alistair led the service out on the Vigil's courtyard for our dead. Nine of the Grey and as many soldiers had been killed by the darkspawn's surprise attack. Alistair asked for Andraste to see their souls had an easy path to the Maker's side. And thanked the heroes for their long service, as Wardens and soldiers.

We had placed the pier in the courtyard, and each of the men was laid on the dry Amaranthine pine stacked almost four feet high. Alistair and I lit the pyre together, holding the torch as one.

As the fire burned I visualized Ilbert and Ferin. My heart felt heavy, and I closed my eyes against the smoke. Anders took me by the hand and led me away.

At the gate house, as he readied to leave, Alistair took me aside and said, "You have quit the task ahead of you, Commander. Really, I'd like to help you fight darkspawn, but you're on your own, for the moment."

Alistair was obviously uncomfortable, and he fidgeted, not meeting my eyes. "The security of Ferelden relies on the Grey Wardens now, even weakened as the order is. It will be up to you to deal with the vestiges of the Blight, before the situation grows out of control. No easy task, but I am confident you are up to it."

I tried to be courageous when I said, "I'm sure we will prevail, my brother."

Alistair reddened and glanced up at me. "Then as you have everything under control, I will need to take my leave. Good luck Commander. May the Maker watch over you."

As we watched them march out, Anders said, "So now we are alone. What a wonderful feeling. A day without Templars is like a day without a flesh eating disease. Such a pleasure, really, don't you agree, Commander Tally?" I laughed, and it felt good after the sorrow.

"Commander, may I have a word with you" asked Seneschal Varel. "It's about the prisoner."

I stepped closer to Varel. "Prisoner?"

"Yes, in the dungeon. It took four Wardens to bring him in. He had been caught stealing from the Keep. He even gave Moreau a black eye. We need to decide what to do with him."

"Moreau was very tough, and a good hand to hand fighter. Anyone who could best him, well, I would like to meet them. Can you take me to this prisoner?"

The dungeon was as most are. Dirty, dank, and dark, and smelled of mildew. It had only one occupant, and a guard. "Ah commander, good thing you're here. This ones been locked up many nights now. Good men died while this one was protected in his cell."

The man in the cell was tall and dark, with eyes of blue steel. He sat with his back against the cell wall, with one leg bent. He looked at me, his posture clearly that of a noble, and seemed to look down his nose at me, even as he looked up.

"Leave Varel and me to talk with him."

"As you wish, Commander."

"Isn't it the great Orlesian Warden Commander, here to save us all from our folly? So you're the one they've been talking about. I assumed you would be ten feet tall. With lightning bolts shooting out of your eyes." His voice was cultured and he spoke slowly, enunciating each word as if he was biting them.

"It depends on how angry someone makes me."

Sharply he addressed me. "And then you kill them. You Grey Wardens do that a lot. My name is Nathaniel Howe. My family owned these lands until your order killed my father."

"Ah, so you are the last Arl's son. Now it makes sense. You must be very skilled to have taken four Wardens, including Moreau, to bring you down. What skills do you have?"

"Hunting, scouting, poisons, what ever I need to get by. Why? What do you care? My father served the hero of the River Dane and fought against you Orlesians. Yet, my family has now lost everything. I came here… I thought I was going to kill you. To lay a trap for you. But then I realized I just wanted to reclaim some of my family's things. It is all I have left."

I was surprised. "You wanted to kill me?" _Why would anyone want to kill me?_ I thought.

Nathaniel grimly nodded. "That was the plan, yes. Look I know your Order fought and won the war. And to the victor go the spoils, right? Whatever my father did, however, shouldn't harm my whole family. The Howes are pariahs now, those of us left. It's all thanks to you Wardens. And now one of you gets to decide my fate. Ironic, isn't it?"

"I don't see the irony in that." I turned towards Varel. "I've decided what to do with him."

"Already? Good." Snarled Nathaniel Howe.

"Give him his family's things and let him go," I said to Varel.

"What you're letting me go? I'll just come back, you know."

I looked over my shoulder at him. "I do not have time to deal with Ferelden's political squabbles. You need to make your own way in this world. One way or the other."

"I hope you know what you are doing, Commander," said Varel, and he took Nathaniel Howe to get his things, and out to the gate.

At dinner, I spoke with Varel, Oghren and Anders about my plan to go to Amaranthine City that afternoon to look for Kristoff.

"Perhaps," said Varel, taking a spoonful of raspberry jam, "you should look over his room here at the Keep?"

"That is a wonderful idea, Varel. I think I could use help with the search. Are you up for it, Anders?"

"I thought you would never ask, dear lady." Anders mumbled, around a large piece of apple pie.

Kristoff's room was sparse, and I supposed most of his things were stored at his wife's house.

Anders walked around, pulling open drawers. "I'm not finding much. You know, I just can't get enough minimalism."

He opened a cabinet. "Wait a minute, look here. It's a receipt from an Inn in Amaranthine City. Perhaps we can start our search there?"

"The voucher is for a room rental at the Crown and Lion Inn. If we leave now, we could be there in time for supper, and take rooms there ourselves, tonight. Anders, could you ask Oghren to attend us in the throne room? And gather any equipment you might need. We'll leave as soon as we are ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fluff & Stuff

We were well on our way down the Howe Road, passing out-buildings and a water well. Nathanial Howe stepped out from the shadows. The man was more than a skilled brawler; he was also a skilled rogue with impressive stealth abilities, as it turned out.

Nathanial's posture was ram rod straight, but he was obviously anguished by the tone in his voice. "Wait. Warden Commander Tally. I want to talk to you. You set me free. Just let me go, despite what I said or what I might do. I want to know why."

Anders squinted at Nathanial. "Don't look now, but I think the bird has come flying back."

Oghren grunted. "Better watch your back. This one might sic Zevran on ya."

I pursed my lips, a bit irritated at the delay. "I already told you why. I do not know who your father was. I know not the tale of what he did during the Blight, of why the crown took your Arling. I cannot judge him or you. It is only fair that you make your own way for yourself and your family. It is up to you, now."

Nathanial pleaded. "I want you to…make me a Grey Warden."

I shook my head. "It is not that easy, Ser Howe."

He was earnest as he pressed his plea. "Nothing ever is. But I am serious. I have nowhere to go. I fully expected to die in there, maybe I even wanted to. But you let me go. Make me a Grey Warden. Let me try, please."

"Do you think in this you will redeem your family name?"

"I don't know. Maybe that is not even important."

I thought about his skill in his approach today, and that it took four fine Wardens to bring him down. I needed more Wardens, and this man might have a good chance of surviving. "Very well. We'll see how you do at the joining. For now, you'll need to come with us to Amaranthine."

Anders tsked. "In your future, I sense a knife in your back. Just saying."

"So, we just let anyone in this outfit now?" Oghren demanded.

Nathanial assented, "Nothing to fear."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," barked Oghren. "Just keep yer nose clean. I'm watchan ya."

We progressed to Amaranthine City and on to the Inn. In some way I could not describe, it was good to have the men at my back, although, their chatter some times made me crazy.

It was relatively easy to get the keys to Kristoff's room, once I announced who I was. We rented two additional rooms, for a modest fee, and paid for supper and breakfast.

Kristoff had not been seen for over a week. His room showed evidence that he had been exploring an area called the Blackmarsh. There was a map which marked a short cut to the place. Nathanial mentioned, in a rather cold voice, that his father had told stories of this Blackmarsh, to scare him as a child.

I took one room, Nathanial and Anders shared Kristoffs, leaving one room for Oghren. No one wanted to room with Oghren it seemed.

We gathered Kristoffs belongings and I had them sent to the Keep.

Supper at the Inn was typical of Ferelden's cuisine, over cooked, under seasoned, and an odd texture. The ale was a bit better than most, having a sweet nutty taste and some thickness to it. Amaranthine, it turned out, was well known for its fine ale.

For once, Oghren went to bed first. He mentioned something about making sure no one was under his bed, and cast a disparaging look towards Nathanial.

"What's the difference between a Dwarven wedding and a Dwarven wake?" joked Anders. "One less Drunk."

"Hmmm, I suppose that is humorous, mage," said Nathaniel. But, perhaps Oghren drinks to make people, like you, interesting."

Anders laughed. "Now that is funny, Howe. I did not know you had it in you."

"I have a question for you, mage."

"Yes, Howe?"

"You are blonde, so perhaps you might answer. When blondes have more fun, do they know it?"

"Ha ha," Anders panned. "No that was not funny. You should stop while you're ahead."

"With that, then, I think I will call it an evening, as well. See you soon, Anders. Good evening, Commander."

"Just don't hog the bed."

As Nathanial disappeared up the stairs, Anders said, "Now there's a man with an open mind. You can feel the breeze from here."

"I do not think he is that bad, Anders. I actually think his strength will be of use to us. Especially given the situation with our darkspawn."

"That's what I like about being in the Wardens," Anders left side of his mouth lifted into a smirk, "there is a silver lining in everything, if you look hard enough." He took a sip of ale. "But Tally, do you really think you can trust him? He said he would kill you, after all."

"He said he tried, not that he would. I know I can trust him, Anders. He really has nothing else in this world. There have been many good Wardens with less to their credit."

"I suppose you are right. I don't know." Anders took another sip of ale. "Do you ever miss it? The tower I mean."

"I miss my friends. So many died, Anders, with the forced harrowings and joinings."

"Forced? Why did they do that? That's horrific!"

"The Blight. They were creating all the Wardens they could, in Orlais. It seemed necessary at the time."

"Wow. Ferelden was right in the midst of it, and we had nothing like that. We'll, there was the over throw of the tower by those blood mages, and the eventual death of almost 2/3s the mages and Templars. Almost had the Right of Annulment, and such. You know, the typical."

"So many! The Right of Annulment! I had not heard of any of these occurrences. What in Maker's name happened to have caused it?"

"Loghain had convinced a mage, Uldred, that he would protect him if he over threw the tower. So I guess a pride demon got him. Something like that. I was locked up at the time, in solitary confinement, and got left out of all the fun. Heard some hollering, but that's about it."

I shook my head, frowning.

"But," he continued, "I do miss my cat."

"Your cat?"

"His name was Mr Wiggums. He was a pretty good cat too, until a rage demon possessed him. Poor Mr. Wiggums. But he did manage to take out three Templars, I was never so proud. A toast to Mr. Wiggums, may he ever eat mice in the fade." He tipped the last of out of his glass. "And with that, good night, dear Lady. If you want any company tonight, you know where I'll be." He gave me one of his devilish smiles, and a wink, and went upstairs. And oh yes, I was tempted to take him up on his offer.

In the morning, after our breakfast, we spent time looking over Kristoff's journal and maps, and made plans to follow him. I needed to find Kristoff. He probably had more information on this recent darkspawn attack than we had, and I needed his tracking skills to find the missing Wardens. Moreover, he was one of my own brothers, and I needed to see him and know that at least one was safe.

We estimated we would be gone about a week. We also sent a message to the Keep, so Varel would know where we went. I wasn't planning to stop in on our way by.

We shopped at the market for supplies. Oghren said he had experience in gathering provisions, and knew what we would need, so I let him take the lead. Amaranthine had a healthy economy, and there was a great deal of choice items on sale.

Anders spent the most time at stalls with fine jewelry, where Nathanial cared most for useful items.

After dinner, while the sun was still high, we started towards the southeast, and to the Blackmarsh, along the Pilgrim's Path.

As we turned off the road, on to a path that would take us to the Marsh, we were attacked by a small group of darkspawn. "Just a pleasant stroll through the park, with darkspawn!" Anders laughed.

Oghren did not hesitate a whit, and started to pound the Hurlocks and Genlocks with that huge Axe of his. Nathanial proved to be exceptional with his bow, taking one after another of the evil monsters.

But it was Anders that impressed me the most. His heals had a certain dynamic quality, which left you actually felling vital than before you were wounded. He had impeccable timing, seeming to know innately when one of us was hurt. He also packed quit a wallop with his Primal spells.

The battle left us tired, so we made camp beside a stream, in a protected spot against a hill side. Oghren set up our tents and bedding. Nathanial dressed some pheasant he had procured while we hiked, and Anders and I made supper. Anders, it turned out, understood flavor, and I enjoyed cooking with him. We used some fat from the bird to fry some vegetables, and then roasted the meat on top, seasoning it well.

I told Nathanial he should bathe before we ate, as he was covered in feathers from the birds. He looked at me oddly, but I asked that he follow me. And while the food was cooking, I went to the stream and prepared a bathing pool for him, showing him where the best place to sit in the makeshift tub might be. He was impressed and thanked me for the consideration. I was beginning to understand that kindness was foreign to him.

It had been eerie having him follow me down to the stream. I couldn't tell he was behind me. That would change one way or the other with his Joining.

We ate after Nathanial finished his bath. I pushed Oghren to wash next, which he seemed put out about. I told him his brandy would taste just as good while he soaked, and he acquiesced.

Anders and I set wards around the camp. They would wake us if any one tried to harm us, and some would paralyze intruders. Nathanial also placed a few traps. I felt comfortable that we would not need to set a watch that night.

I went down to bathe after Oghren. The sun had set, and the full moon lit my path down to the stream. The water had cooled so I took a few moments to refresh the water. When finished, I dried, changed into my night clothes, a thin linen shift, and sat on the edge of the stream, drying my hair through my fingers as I let out a tiny bit of fire spell. I was humming to myself when I felt Anders familiar glow approach.

"I believe it is my turn, my Lady." He said jovially. He sat next to me on the stream, and rested back on an elbow, looking up. "Lovely evening for a bath." He glanced at me, cocking his head to one side and smiled crookedly, as was his wont. "I've a question for you, Tally, about the Wardens."

"Ask away, Anders." I smiled at him. The moonlight was very pretty on his pale skin.

"What are the rules on … fraternization?" His grin became larger, and his eyes twinkled.

"Hmmmm? There aren't really any rules about that."

"So, one could, say, kiss one's commander, if one were so inclined?"

"And if the commander was also so inclined, then yes."

"Are you so inclined, Commander?" He whispered, moving his mouth to hover right above mine.

I lifted up to meet his lips, offering a brief soft kiss. "I think I would be, yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**More play-through ~ Blackmarsh**

After, Anders and I bathed, and returned to camp.

Nathaniel and Oghren were playing a card game by the fire. "Bout time you two showed up." Oghren grumped. Turning to Nathaniel he said "Your turn to deal, chum."

We knew we were in the Blackmarsh as it there was a sign stating we were there and that the marsh was haunted. _Was this some kind of prank_, I wondered? The area was dark, and fog covered everything, making it hard to see. We saw owls and wolves, which were secure and confident enough to only scatter away when we got.

We found darkspawn corpses, although I could only sense a few live ones and they were a ways from us. Kristoff was certainly on to something.

A gated village emerged from the mist. We approached it, and encountered a band of werewolves, which were difficult to fight.

Anders and I attempted to freeze the brutes, but they were fast, and we missed more than we hit. I found that lightning strikes were more effective, but only slowed them, not stopped them.

Nathaniel was rushed by a large blighted werewolf, and he dropped his bow, and drew two nasty looking daggers. The fiend fell fast to his flurry, but another jumped quickly back into the fray, and Nathaniel had a bit more problem taking this one out than he did the first.

Two werewolves beset Oghren, each taking a side. He used sweeping strikes, mighty and stunning blows to take them down as messily as possible. Still, one of the werewolves overwhelmed Oghren, bighting and clawing him. Oghren shrieked in pain. Thank the Maker for Anders and his healing ability, or Oghren would not have stood a chance. Nathaniel managed to stab the beast in the back, and rolled it from the dwarf.

"Thanks, chum," said Oghren, glancing at Nathaniel, his breath coming in great big pants, "You're not so bad, I guess. Nice to have you on our side in a fight, that's for sure."

The village was razed, and it appeared as if it had been vacant for many many years. Bits of debris and records were scattered about.

A smidge past the village we found the remains of a camp. The fire and bedding looked to have been used perhaps a few days prior. We had just missed Kristoff. I worried, as I could not believe he would desert his camp gear willingly, and I could not feel any other Warden's presence than that of Anders and Oghren. Something must have happened to Kristoff.

Oghren shrieked. "I thought I saw a… I mean .. Ahem."

We found him soon. Kristoff had been dead for a few days. I stared at his body, wondering what I was going to do now. I had been operating without a plan, so exhausted from all the death, all my loss, just moving from one thing to another. I had pinned everything on finding Kristoff, and on his help.

"Commander," growled Oghren, "I think we've got company."

"Heads up. There are darkspawn about," said Anders.

"Yes, that is your Grey Warden." A talking darkspawn, his face a hideous mask, his voice grating, leapt from a tree. Genlocks, hurlocks, and something that looked like large grubs, followed him. "The Mother told it to me, that if he was lured to this place, and slain, that in time you would come." He lifted his arms to me, as in some macabre greeting "and the Mother was right. The Mother is always right."

"The Mother? What are you…" I gasped out, not comprehending any thing he had said.

"I… here before you is the First, and I am bringing to you a message."

"You killed Kristoff just to bring me a message? Are you insane?"

"The Mother. She is not permitting you to further his plan, whether this you know or not. She is sending you a gift."

"I don't know what…" And then the world exploded as the darkspawn, calling himself the First, ripped the veil to the fade open, and we all fell through.

We woke in a fade representation of the Blackmarsh. All of us, even the darkspawn had been sent. I struggled to my feet.

"No," said the First. "We have come to the fade as well? It cannot be this! The Mother, she has deceived me. I am betrayed."

"I could never trust my Mother either," said Oghren.

"I will be leaving you to the children. I will be finding my own path back into the world. Back to the Mother." And so of course, the darkspawn attacked, as the First retreated.

"Interesting, a new form of darkspawn," Nathaniel said, notching his bow, and firing.

Anders answered, "Why are we seeing new forms of darkspawn? This isn't even a blight."

"I think he called them Children." I said, casting a hex at one of the archers.

"Well, I think these Children should be beaten and not heard," said Anders. He froze a few of them as he spoke.

Once we had dispatched the beasts, Anders asked, "What was that thing? What is this Mother? Another darkspawn?"

Oghren grunted. "More talking darkspawn and now some others to go along with it? Cute."

"I'm not sure. I expect the only answers we'll get is by going forward." I hoped none of the men noticed how hard my hands were shaking. This was very bad, and I was afraid.

The area of the fade was riddled with veil tears and demons. It was simple enough to kill the demons and repair the veil. But it all seemed pointless.

"The fade again?" yelled Oghren, at one point, looking at a floating boat. Floating in mid air. "I'm a dwarf! Dwarves aren't supposed to be in the fade. What is it with the Grey Wardens always taking me to the fade? And there isn't even any beer this time!"

"We'll find our way out, Oghren. Just keep looking for clues."

We wandered back towards the fade village. It was back to what it must have looked like over a century ago. People and guards milled about. Most of the folk were apologizing to the thin air.

We overheard a group who were screaming and yelling for Justice, so we went in that direction. We approached the villagers and with them was what looked like Honor to me, a fade spirit from my harrowing.

"Valor?" said Anders. "Is that Valor?"

"I thought it was Honor," I answered.

"I am the Spirit of Justice," said the armored figure. "I heard the people call for my help against an evil woman, calling herself the Baroness. "Will you help us, strangers?"

"This Baroness seems like she might have the power to help us get out of here," said Anders.

Although Nathaniel disagreed, I decided Anders was right. We should at least talk to this Baroness.

Her guards let us into her courtyard, which was immaculately kept. She was a lovely Orlesian noble woman, dark haired and dark eyed, with pale ivory skin, who seemed to appreciate that a fellow Orlesian needed her help. She agreed to send us back into the real world if we supported her in the battle against the fade spirit and his minions. She even promised to reward us with something extra for our efforts.

We had reached an agreement without time to loose, as the fade spirit and his angry mob burst into the courtyard. The First had aligned himself with the so called Spirit of Justice, and so I thought our path was certainly the correct one.

The spirit yelled, "Your reign ends here, foul sorceress. You shall release these poor folk and submit yourself to Justice."

The battle was a short one, and we were victorious. The spirit was not happy. His ally, the First, was on his knees, defeated. The villagers were killed.

"My payment now, your grace. We need to be sent back to the world," I bowed to her.

"Of course. And your other reward? What would you like? Cunning? Wisdom? Power?"

"Grey Wardens can use all the power available to us," I answered.

"Of course," she said. I suddenly felt a terrible knowledge come over me. Anders shuddered as he also felt the forces I did not understand ripped through the fade and to my mind. That was how I learned blood magic.

"I'll send you all back, now. But I need a life to provide the power. This one," she motioned at the First who struggled to stand, "will do nicely." The lovely woman put her hands up, calling upon her blood magic. I felt her power push us back, out of the fade, into our own bodies.

I staggered up, as did my companions, and _Kristoff_.

"No this is a mortal body. Of flesh. I am trapped within," said Kristoff's body with the Spirit of Justices voice.

The spirit told us that the Baroness had also come through from the fade. I decided we should look for her, as she might help us against the darkspawn, and may even help us find the missing Wardens.

The Spirit was not too keen on following me, as I could feel he did not trust me. However he said he had little choice in the matter, and attended us as we looked for the Orlesian noblewoman.

We found her wandering the ruins of her mansion. And she seemed a different person than she had in the fade. She talked of her strength and how she would conquer the mortal realm.

"So this is world of mortals. How very dull it seems. Yet, I am here. I have passed the veil. The spirits will watch in envy as the mortals of this realm bow down before me!" she said, and turned into a Pride demon, the most horrible of all the demons from the fade. We had been tricked.

We fought her. She would call other demons to her, which made the battle terrible. She drained us of health, and cast fire bolts upon us. She called in her terrible demon voice "You shall fall by my hand." But as she weakened, she grew desperate, and tried to run, breaking into the gates of her old mansion. After that, we made short work of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

**And enough of this play through, on with the story. **

Nathaniel passed his joining. As he rested, I asked Varel to get a small party together for the Wardens. Then, I went out to talk to the lost Warden's families, something I had put off for too long.

I found Ilbert's wife in the midst of packing. She hugged me tightly, and asked if I would like some tea. We talked of Ilbert for some time. She told me he had written to her of me, and that he was very proud. While we talked, I kept hearing a small cry, every once in awhile. I finally asked her about it, and she pulled a box out from a closet.

"Not sure what we are going to do with him." She said pulling a small marmalade tabby from the box. "I think he'll make a fine mouser, but finding him a good homes the trick."

"I think I know a perfect home for him."

"Well help yourself. He is a cutie, I'll say."

I also visited Aura, Kristoff's widow. She had heard of her husband's death, and resurrection. I told her Justice had some memories of her, but not many. She had a small house in Amaranthine in which she would be staying, but said she would stop by the Keep to see him.

I was able to talk to each of the lost Warden's families, except for Keenan's wife, Nida. I heard she was working in Amaranthine.

When I reentered the Keep proper, Mistress Woolsey was waiting to talk finances. She said we needed to keep the Pilgrim's Path open, so trade could flow to the Keep. I told her I would see what I could do. But really, what did she expect me to do? Patrol up and down the road looking for bandits? I was a Grey Warden who fought darkspawn!

Varel approached me as well, saying I had a guest. Ser Tamra, one of the Banns. I asked to see her in my office.

I put the kitten in my room for later, giving it a small bowl of water, and a pat. Then I headed for my office. It was fine, as offices go, and was decorated in the same Orlesian style that the bedroom was. I set my staff against the desk.

Ser Tamra told me that there were rumors, and more, about a conspiracy against the Grey at Amaranthine. She was a petit blond woman, and I thought she had an honest face.

"Folk are worried about putting so many Orlesians in charge here at Amaranthine," she said. "And after what happened at West Hill last week…"

"What happened at West Hill?" I asked.

"There was a, oh, disturbance. The Bann's people were upset about the Orlesian Wardens, and you know, how Queen Anora, the King's own sister-in-law was executed, without trial. There are those who even say that King Alistair himself slew Regent Loghain, and speculate it was an Orlesian plot. They held a rally, and armed themselves, and threatened to remove the Orlesians from Ferelden, _and_ their puppet King to boot. Well, Commander, King Alistair was fairly ruthless with West Hill, in how he handled the traitors there."

"Ruthless?"

"Yes. He told the mob to back down, just once, and then when they wouldn't, he rushed the lot with his soldiers. He killed any who would not surrender. It was a bloody battle. And he hung the leaders of the plot," She stood and began to pace the room, "in front of their families. It has raised some ire here. Arl Tally, you should be careful."

"Ser Tamra, I appreciate your support. I will certainly take action on this information. Please take care."

Our little party seemed to go well. Oghren drank too much too soon, which meant some soldiers escorted him to his room rather early.

Justice was a pretty good at some of the card games we tried. Nathaniel knew a few from Kirkwall, which were new to the rest of us.

We talked and joked as we ate, drank, and played. I was again with my brothers, and it felt sound.

I went to my room feeling satisfied, and happy, something I had not felt in a long time. _Conspiracy's and darkspawn mysteries can wait_, I thought. I put on a light weight shift, thinking of going down and visiting Anders, when I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Anders," I said with a big smile. "I was just thinking of coming to your room."

"Great minds think a like, don't they, my dear Commander." Anders came in and we closed the door.

"I've a surprise for you. Here, shut your eyes."

"For me?" Anders placed his hands across his face, hiding his eyes, although I suspect he peeked through his fingers.

I pulled the box from my closet, and said, "Here is something for you, Anders" as I placed the little ball of fur in Anders' arms.

"A kitten? How cute he is. But can we keep pets?"

"I don't see why not. He can stay at the Keep. In your room if you like."

"I'll call him Ser-Pounce-a-Lot. You like that, don't you Ser-Ponce-a-Lot? We can call him Pounce, for short." The little kitten rubbed himself on Anders, purring loud enough I feared he might break.

"What a wonderful gift. What ever can I do to repay you?"

I grinned up at the mage. "I think you can think of something…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A bit of fun with our neighbors.

Varel had a message for me from the noble house Amaranthine was sworn to protect, Highever. The Teyrn of Highever, a Fergus Cousland, was requesting my attendance at a harvest festival at his estate. Varel told me that it was imperative I attend, and show my fealty to the Teyrn. The event would last several days, and coincide with the next new moon.

"I am surprised he has not called for your attendance earlier, Commander. But perhaps it has something to do with the tragedy his family has undergone during the recent wars."

"Tragedy? I may have heard something about that. Arl Howe murdered his family and stole the Teyrn, is that correct?"

"Yes, Commander. Teryn Fergus' wife and young son were slain in their beds, as was his parents and younger sister. His father, Teryn Bryce, had considered Arl Howe a close friend of the family."

"That is terrible. I can see why he would need to know I am someone he can trust." I sighed. I would like to have taken Nathaniel with me, for his knowledge of nobles as much for his skill. But Teryn Cousland might get the wrong idea from such a gesture. But then, I thought, _Nathaniel is a grey Warden now_. _It really shouldn't matter to me what a Ferelden Teyrn thinks._

"Anders, Nathaniel and I shall attend," I said, "Although we'll need new clothing I think. Mage robes are possibly not the height of fashion in Ferelden society. And Nathaniel's wardrobe is a bit worn."

"We'll find a seamstress and send her here."

Varel also wanted to discuss some major repair issues with the Keep. There were reports of darkspawn in the basement, and he speculated that the horde had entered the Vigil through tunnels. The battlements needed repairs and the soldiers needed better armor. He and I discussed these matters for a few hours. I would need to lead some of my Wardens to the basement.

Anders, Oghren, Justice, Nathaniel and I cleared the darkspawn from the Vigil's basement in one afternoon of slaughter.

There were ghouls, people infected by the darkspawn taint, and a few untainted people who had been held prisoner in a separate dungeon area from where Nathaniel had been held. Nathaniel almost seemed to take it personally when we killed his old Nan, who herself had turned into a ghoul.

We killed all the ghouls and released the untainted folk. I certainly had no time to decide if they should not be punished for some odd crime against Arl Howe, nor did I care.

Rubble blocked the end of the passageway, and the dwarf engineer, Voldrik, was set to clear it.

Except for the fittings for new clothing, the next few days passed as any would, in a Grey Warden compound. We readied our weapons and armor, trained our skills, swapped stories, and ate and drank too much. I was beginning to feel more at home.

The Keep had a small stable, and enough riding stock to allow the three of us use on our ride to Highever. Thankfully, Anders had some skill, as he had tried to use mounts to escape once, or so he said. Although, he was obviously uncomfortable on the ride, he joked and chattered, making the trip seem shorter. He had brought Pounce, who surprisingly rode very well, perched on the saddle in front of his mage.

Castle Highever was placed in a defendable position, with one side facing a steep cliff to the sea, and the other on a crest of a slow rising ridge. The area was heavily forested. As it was near fall, the mist was low along the tree line, giving an almost haunted appearance, even in the early afternoon. The vegetation was healthy though, and contrasted with the death and failing we had seen at the Blackmarsh.

Servants took our horses and escorted us to comfortable accommodations. The castle was similar to design to the Vigil, and may have been built during the same time period. We shared one suite, with three separate bed rooms and a bath, connected to a sitting room with a large fireplace.

Our luggage was brought up and unpacked by elven servants. We were told that we were expected to dine that evening with the Teryn, and to make ourselves at ease.

"This is very nice," said Anders, looking around, "but I hope the party has more pop than pomp. I hate stuffy affairs."

"I am sure the festival will have enough to entertain even you, Anders," said Nathaniel.

"Have you been to many harvest festivals, Nathaniel?" I asked him.

"A few, when I was a child. They are more like a fair than a true party. There will be competitions to see who grew the biggest pumpkins, or made the best pie, that sort of thing."

"We like pie, don't we, Pounce. I wonder if I could be a pie judge. I should like that."

"I suppose we all must have our dreams, Anders."

"I always say one should follow ones dreams, except for that one, you know, where you're naked in battle." Anders laughed. "Naked and pie, now there _is_ a thought."

"Hmmm, well. I would rather not think on that." Nathaniel shook his head, as if clearing the picture of Anders and naked pie from his head. "At any rate, I believe we will be expected to dress for supper tonight. As I recall, the Teryn greeted guests at a more formal function the first evening."

I sighed. "They should at least have given us an instruction book on what was expected of us."

"But you have Nathaniel and I to guide you, dear lady. Worry not." Anders said, grabbing me and swinging me as if we were dancing. "Two more gallant knaves err, I mean knights, you will not find in all Ferelden I am sure." He released me and I fell, giggling, into a rather over stuffed chair set by the fireplace.

Nathaniel smiled down at me, "Truthfully, I believe we can figure out what is expected, Tally."

I looked up at him, smiling. "I have complete faith in you." Nathaniel looked nonplused for a short moment. And then he answered my smile and offered a hand to help me stand.

"We should dress," he said. "I'll knock on your door when Anders and I are ready."

My dress was simple in line, and ivory colored, with double griffons picked out in gold down and around the skirt, and a light brown bear up the back. It fit tighter than my robes, and it made me fidget. The shoes were of the same coloring, and more like slippers than what I was used to wearing, although I though they were cute. After so long wearing my heavy robes, I felt under dressed. I brushed my hair loose across my shoulders. The dresses neckline was low, and my Warden's Oath fell down my neck to nestle between my breasts, a firm reminder of who and what I was.

Anders and Nathaniel were dressed in trousers, tunic, and shirts. Anders tunic matched my own dress in color and embroidery, with single griffons, and his pants were black, where Nathaniel's trousers were ivory and his tunic black with gold single griffons. Pounce curled into a pocket of Anders' tunic.

While we waited for supper, we tasted some of the wine left in our apartment. It was something of a Ferelden tradition; it seemed, to always leave spirits behind in guest rooms. Oghren would approve.

An elven servant took us to meet Teyrn Fergus in the castle's great room, where he was talking amongst some other nobles. Many tapestries along the wall were decorated with two green spears against a pale raindrop.

The Teyrn was a tall man, and built like a warrior. His hair was dark brown, and loose across his eyes, leaving my hands itching to push it back for him. He had a friendly if plain face, although there were deep worry lines, which belied his age. He wore green tunic, shirt and trousers, with a white laurel wreath picked out on the tunic.

Nathaniel pointed out a painting of Teyrn Bryce Cousland, Fergus' father. There was much resemblance between the pair.

"Your grace. I am Grey Warden Commander, Tally Caron, Arlessa of Amaranthine. These are my men, Warden Anders and Warden Nathaniel." Anders, Nathaniel and I crossed arms and bowed to the Teyrn.

"Greetings, my friends, and welcome to Highever." He smiled broadly at me, gestured to the back of the great hall, and said, "We'll dine soon. The last Warden Commander I met was all about eating. He said it was a Grey Warden thing." He chuckled.

"The last Commander?"

"Yes, Commander Duncan. I saw him almost two years ago, now. Right before I went to Ostagar," a frown flitted across his face, and then he smiled again. "He was trying to recruit my little sister. Pity that."

He motioned to a servant, who was carrying a tray of cups. "You really should try our wine. This vintage," and he handed each of us a cup from the tray, "I particularly like to share. It shows our Teyrnir in the best light," he sketched a short bow, "and I will see you in the dining room. I've other guests to see to. Please, make yourself comfortable. I hope we'll have time to chat later. Duncan had the best stories. I am looking forward to yours."

Supper was very good, and cooked in an Olesian style. Roast boar, with pine nuts, and many types of vegetables. The grains were delicious, cooked in spicy sauces. Our table companions mentioned that the harvest had been exceptional.

A young Bann from Alamar remarked, "It has been a wonderful year. The King was able to stop the Blight in time for crops to be set, and the weather was exceptional. The Maker's eyes must certainly be on Ferelden."

He also mentioned that the Teyrn was now the second most eligible bachelor. "Poor Bann Teagan, he has slipped from number one to number three."

"Bann Teagan? I am not familiar with this noble." I said quietly.

"Teagan of Rainesfere. He is Arl Eamon Guerrin's brother, and the King's Uncle. Rumor has it; he will be made Arl of Redcliffe soon. Eamon is spending too much time in Denerim, and his Arling needs that extra touch, I think."

"Anyway, I am sure evey young widow or maid is trying to visit one of the three gentlemen in question, this fall. Harvest festival _is_ a time for romance, after all."

"Isn't there an old wives tale that one might find one's true love at the festival?" Anders asked, with a smirk aimed in my direction.

"Of course there is," responded the Bann. "It's part of the matching of the cake ceremony. I'm sure you Wardens can participate if you wish. It might add an interesting twist." He grinned at me, "One can never know where love might take you."

"Or cake," said Anders. "Cake can take you all sorts of places, I imagine."

"I like cake," I grinned back at Anders.

"Well, then the lady shall have cake, and darned the consequences."

Nathaniel said, "I remember that tradition from when I was a lad. Each was given a half of a small decorated cake."

"That is right," answered the Bann. "And if you can find the one that has your matching, then, that's the one for you."

"Does it work?" I asked.

"Ha, who knows, my lady. I've never been able to find my own other half. And now I'm happily married. My cake matching days are over."

Nathaniel laughed, "We boys would eat our cakes too fast for the girls to match them. We broke their hearts, I'm sure."

We chatted about the other festival events. Unfortunately for Anders, the pie judges were all chosen.

The Teyrn asked his guests to adjourn to the card parlor, after we had finished eating. The room had several small tables set up to seat six, with three teams of two. Anders, Nathaniel and I played a few hands, but were quickly outmatched by the nobles at our table. So we called it an evening.

On our way to our room, Anders conjectured, "Sex is like a card game, you know. If you don't have a good partner you better have a good hand!" Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

The festival started with much commotion in the courtyard the next day. It was crowded with local folk and guests of the Teyrn, alike. Everyone was wearing bright colors, and everything was very cheerful.

We were dressed in our robes and armor, with Grey Warden tabards. Our surcoats were grey with gold griffons emblazed, mine quartered with double griffons and the Amaranthine bear.

There were livestock contests, and riding events in one end, which we watched for awhile. Some cheese mongers had their wares out for tasting, which was popular. We bought some fried dough on sticks, rolled in honey and sesame seeds, and they were tasty.

A commotion at one booth alerted us to the matching of the cake. The fist sized cakes were made of oats, nuts, yogurt, and honey, and the tops of each had been decorated with cherries, peaches, apples, and pears, in varied designs.

The young women were giggling and prodding each other to take the cake halves off one table, and the young men dared one another to take cakes off the other. The Teyrn, looking very amused, allowed himself to be pushed to the men's table, and a cake was offered to him, with aplomb.

"Let's try, it will be fun. And it's cake. How can we say no to cake?" said Anders, as he pulled Nathaniel and I to the tables. Cakes were pressed into our hands, and more than a few ladies came up to surreptitiously compare their cakes to my Warden's.

"Ahh," said Fergus, walking up to the three of us, "May I see your sweet, my Lady?" He held his up to mine. "No match I fear," he beamed. "I'll need to look elsewhere for my true love."

"Oh look," said Anders, smirking, "I think you match Nathaniel's"

And sure enough Anders was right. The two men looked at one another, and flushed. Then, the four of us burst out laughing. "There must have been a mix up at the cutting," said Fergus. "I suppose I'll just eat the evidence and get another cake."

Anders and I ate our own pastry with relish, but Nathaniel found some place to toss his. A waste of perfectly good food, I thought.

It was all in good fun, but it did not seem as if there were _any_ cake matches made other than same sex pairings, and I guessed out loud that there had been some practical joking going on with some switching of cakes between the two tables.

"All fun and games until someone pokes an eye out, I suppose," remarked Anders.

We were admiring a particularly handsome calf, when we heard shouting and screaming from right outside the gate.

It was a large horde of darkspawn, and at their head was an emissary who looked familiarly like the First we had left in the fade of the Black Marsh. But he was not the First, he was something else.

Without loosing another moment, Teyrn Cousland called for some of his men to gather the people into the castle proper, and to seal the gates. As were we, he was armed and armored.

Anders and I moved to control as many of the monsters as we could, using freeze spells, sleep spells, and, in Anders case, mass paralysis spells. Nathaniel put himself in position to use his bow to the best effect. I felt stupid that I had not brought Oghren and Justice, as we needed their frontline support in a bad way.

The press of the beasts separated Anders and I from the men. Thank the Maker, I could see that most of the people had been able to make it into the castle. The Highever garrison had entered the courtyard, and engaged the darkspawn, which took the pressure off of Anders and me.

The emissary came at us, with support from genlocks and hurlocks. "I be taking the Wardens," he yelled, in a grating off key voice. "The rest you should be killing." The creature shrugged off my crushing cage, and even my sleep. He cast something of his own, and I could feel my life force bubble out.

"Blood magic," reported Anders. "He's a blood mage, Tally. We need to take him down fast."

Blood magic. I had never tried it although since the Blackmarsh I knew how to use it. And there was blood enough all around me. My magic reached for the darkspawn blood, close to hand, and I caste blood wound on the spawn around me, boiling them where they stood. I could feel Anders eyes on me, and his disapproval.

"Oh Tally," he said sadly.

"Whatever it takes," I yelled. "Whatever the sacrifice." The darkspawn were dropping around us, and the talking emissary ran.

"That talking darkspawn bit is getting old," said Anders. "I really wish they would just knock it off already. You know, come up with something new."

I looked around for Nathaniel. He and Fergus were back to back, surrounded by the monsters. He had his double daggers out, and was a blurr of action. The Teryn was a sword and shield warrior, and the two fought as if they had danced together all their lives. As Fergus blocked with this shield, Nathaniel would cut the darkspawn from below. As Fergus swung low with his sword, Nathaniel distracted from the side. It was a deadly but beautiful scene.

Anders and I focused our spells on these last few creatures. Soon, there were no more standing. The soldiers let out a roar of approval when the last of the brutes went down. Fergus turned and hugged Nathaniel, who took it a bit stiffly.

No humans lay dead, and all were saved, thank the Maker.

It was hard work cleaning up the horrible mess left after the battle. What a shame, too, as it ruined the perfectly nice festival. At least for the day. There were plans made to restart on the morrow.

I and my Warden's felt in desperate need of a bath after we had finished burning the corpses. Word was sent that Supper would be late, but as some refreshments were sent to us along with the message, all was well.

As we were settling in, clean and dry, with the fruit, nuts, and meat snack, wine cups in hand, mine watered as I preferred, Fergus knocked at our door. He asked if we had time to discuss the events of the afternoon.

"I thought I heard the darkspawn talk," he began. "Was I mad?"

"We've encountered talking darkspawn twice before, your grace." I responded. "I've no explanation for it."

"He seemed to want you Wardens. He kept saying that the rest of us should be killed."

I shook my head. "It may be that we were the cause of the attack, although, I cannot guess why. I've seen no record in Weisshaupt or Orlais of such interest from darkspawn in the past."

"They usually just want us dead," said Nathaniel.

Fergus glanced at Nathaniel. "Yes, I could certainly understand why they would. You fought like demons." He poured himself a cup of wine. "You mentioned you had seen them twice before. Might I ask about that?"

I nodded, and Anders said, "There was one at Vigil's Keep, when it was attacked. Isn't that right, Commander?"

"Anders is correct. It said it wanted to capture the Wardens and destroy the keep."

"And the second one we saw was in the Blackmarshes." Continued Nathaniel. "Although that one did not seem interested in capturing us."

"I agree with you, Howe" said Anders. "It seemed much more interested in taking us out of the picture."

When Anders mentioned the name Howe, Fergus stiffened visibly. "Howe?" he asked. "You can't be… are you Nathaniel Howe?"

Nathaniel cast his eyes down for a moment, and then looked up, a little defiantly. "I am Nathaniel Howe, Teryn Fergus. I believe we met when we were… younger."

"Maker's breath, man. And you're a … a … Grey Warden? How did that happen?"

"Nathaniel is an excellent Grey Warden," I intervened. "We are proud and lucky to have such a man as he as our brother."

"Well," Fergus looked down, rapidly blinking his eyes. "You've been gone, to the Free Marches I recall."

"I spent some time near Kirkwall," Nathaniel stated blandly.

"Then, you had no idea, of what… what was happening here, I imagine," Fergus looked up into Nathaniel's eyes.

"Not until I arrived a few months ago, here, back in Ferelden."

Fergus visibly shook himself, and paused a moment. "You were saying, about the Blackmarshes."

We continued our tale of the sighting of the other talking darkspawn. Our discussion lasted until we were called for the evening meal. Nathaniel begged off from supper, claiming he wanted to make an early night of it.

Supper was as good as it had been the night before. For entertainment after, a bard was called to tell stories and sing. The 'Grey of Denerim' and the 'Ballad of Ayesleigh' were by far the most popular of the tales the bard sang. I also had to sit though another rendition of the Ferelden Anthem.

When Anders I returned to our room, arm in arm, Nathaniel was gone. But, we were too busy to worry about him.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Grey Swan – a separate story takes place prior to this chapter.**_

_**This is the last of the T rating. Goes to M after this.**_

Our darkspawn mysteries just became odder as time went on. Mistress Woosly's concerns on trade and caravan security precipitated me to take my Wardens to an area called the Wending Woods. Here, we found treachery, again led by darkspawn. Without an Archdemon, it was unheard of that the horde could think beyond basic instinct. And yet, they had set an intricate trap for unsuspecting elves and humans, although I could not tell to what end. It was as a cat might play with a bird, and only the game mattered.

An elven mage, Velanna, joined us in exploring an abandoned mine area, as she was searching for her sister. She had also been tricked by the darkspawn into believing that the humans had taken her sister. What we found in the Silverite Mine would be stuff of my nightmares for the rest of my life.

We were caught in a trap, and captured by a creature, an emissary unlike any we had seen before, and thrown in to a prison cell. This darkspawn actually apologized to us as he took us to prepare us for his terrible experimentations.

We escaped with the help of Velanna's sister, who was obviously tainted and turning in to a ghoul. Velanna's sister had sided with the leader of the darkspawn, unimaginable as this was to me. She called him the Architect. She did not have any knowledge of the Mother, or claimed to have no knowledge of the Mother. She was vague about her relationship with the Architect, or what his purpose was, and scurried off quickly, most likely to rejoin this Architect.

We found the three missing Wardens, or what was left of them.

Keenan was wounded unto death, and asked, as his last words, that we find his wedding ring to give to his wife. Keenan had been a good brother, a warrior from Val Royeaux, and he did not deserve to die as he had.

But that was not the worst thing we found. The other two Wardens, Lefevre and Laziuer, had been used in some sort of experiment. They were mindless beasts who fought against us, and no part of my brothers existed within them. They were twisted and evil, the taint in them so strong it made my stomach sour. We had to end their lives.

None of the captured Wardens, we were not able to save any of them.

The creature, the emissary calling himself the Architect, flanked by Velanna's sister and another twisted Warden, a dwarf, whom I did not know, watched as we battled two dragon thralls. He was a tall slender emissary. Almost elegant and fragile. He stayed silent the entire battle. He and his minions watched us until we defeated the dragons, and then left, without a word. We escaped from that place, none too soon for me.

Velanna survived the joining. I was ambivalent about this. On one hand, we needed more Wardens to aid us in this current conundrum with the darkspawn. On the other hand, she was spiteful, full of hatred for humans, and was only a passingly fair mage. I was not sure she would be worth the bother.

Varel met us at the Keep with some disturbing news. Ser Tamra had been murdered. A land owner, a noble man, named Ser Temmerly, also known as the Ox, was accused of the crime, as he had been found with blood on his clothes near her body.

As Arlessa, I would be the one to pass judgment on this man, one way or the other. It shook me. I had such responsibility that I could ruin or make a man's life with a single word. I did not feel capable, and I doubted myself. I would need to take definitive action, and I wanted to be as sure of my choice as I could possibly be.

I recalled there had been torture implements in the prison where Nathaniel had been kept. If I was going to get the truth out of this Ox person, I would need to get severe with the noble. I needed to be sure, at all cost.

So, I told Captain Garevel and the Seneschal to take him to the dungeon, and followed them. They secured him for me and left us, as I commanded.

Ser Temmerly may have been called an Ox, but he was a weak willed man. He had little tolerance for pain. It did not take me long to have him tell me that a few Banns and land holders, with Esmerelle chief among them, had a plot to kill not only myself, but Alistair as well. They had hired Crow assassins from Antiva, and they were only waiting for the Crows to arrive before they struck. He also confessed to the murder of Ser Tamra, as she had evidence against Bann Esmerelle in regards to the plot.

It seemed having Orlesian Wardens in Ferelden was not popular.

I did not wish to tip my hand to Esmerelle, but I knew I needed to let Alistair know he was in some danger. A message might be intercepted, but we, my Wardens and I, going to Denerim to detail the occurrence of the Architect to Alistair was plausible. I did not know who I could trust in the Keep. So, I told Varel that we were reporting to Alistair about our findings in the Blackmarsh and Wending Woods, and told no one about my true reason for the visit.

Anders, Oghren, Nathaniel, Velanna, Jutice and I readied ourselves for a trip to Denerim. We would ride there, which Velanna seemed not too happy about.

We stabled out horses at the Denerim compound, and readied it for our stay. I sent a message to the palace, for Arl Eamon, that we were their and needed to speak with him.

The compound in Denerim was originally an estate owned by a smaller Bann. King Maric had gifted it to the Wardens when he allowed them back into Ferelden almost a generation ago. It had a small courtyard, stables for about ten horses, a great hall, kitchen, and dorm for about two dozen Wardens. We hired a stable hand, cook, and some other servants to put the compound to rights. I guessed we would stay a few weeks time here. It was cheaper this way than to stay at local Inns. And far more comfortable.

Anders, Pounce, and I took some time to peruse the markets our first morning. The shop keeps were bustling, and busy. Denerim was in full recovery from the Archdemon attack.

We bought a cask of ale, and a barrel of wine, and asked they be delivered to the compound. I hoped that would be enough for Oghren and the rest of us. We also bought some meat, vegetables, flour, and other foods stuffs. We of the Grey Order had large appetites, especially the newer ones.

Anders took me to a shop, called the Wonders of Thedas, which was run by a Tranquil gentleman. The shop was full of amazing items. I found some robes I liked, and other odds and ends. The proprietor also seemed interested in buying some items we had picked up during our recent adventures.

"It must be nice to have some coin, Tally," Anders said, "You know, I myself worked hard to get from nothing to a state of extreme poverty."

"I think you are owed pay, Anders, so if you see anything you like, let me know."

"We get to kill darkspawn and get paid for it too? This really is my dream job," he laughed and pulled me in for a quick kiss. "The fringe benefits aren't bad either."

When we entered the compound, Nathaniel greeted us, and said there was a message from the palace.

"Already?" I asked. "I thought it would take days to get an answer from Eamon."

"He asks that you meet him tomorrow, in the late morning. He also asked that we attend a party at the palace later the same evening."

"A party," smiled Anders. "That does sound fun!"

"What kind of party?" I frowned.

"Nathaniel smiled broadly," the rumors I've picked up this morning indicate that there have been almost continual functions at the royal palace, an attempt to introduce eligible woman to our King."

"Ahh, they are serious about this heir thing, aren't they," Anders tilted his head up, as if thinking. "I suppose they're in a bit of a hurry, too, given the Grey Wardeness of his majesty and all."

"Well, I imagine," said Nathaniel nodding, "that, given the circumstances, it is the only prudent thing for them to do. But, she'll need to be from an acceptable family to the nobles, or there may be problems later on with the landsmeet."

"Ferelden politics are confusing," I said. "In Orlais, no one would have a say except the Empress on who she married. Although, she would not wed someone beneath her station, by any means, of course."

Nathaniel tilted his head to one side, and looked at me for a second, as if I had said something out of character. He seemed to forget sometimes that I was Orlesian. "We'll need clothes, of course, for the dwarf and elf. I've sent for a tailor."

"All right. I think Velanna may not like it, but she will look very nice in a dress, with some pretty shoes." I smiled brightly. "Oh, we need to shop for shoes this afternoon. Who's coming with me?" Sadly, it would turn out, that I went alone.

I took Nathaniel and Anders to my audience with the Arl that next morning.

"There are many who remember the Orlesian occupation as clearly as they recall the Blight, and were personally impacted more from the former than the later." Arl Eamon began. He looked up at the ceiling in his office, where we were meeting. "I suppose it is not surprising that Howe's closest allies would be in Amaranthine. And that their loyalties would run so deep, still, after all that has happened." I glanced at Nathaniel. He seemed relaxed, given the direction the discussion was going.

Arl Eamon tilted his head to look me directly in the eye. "You've credible evidence of this threat?" he questioned me. "Hard evidence?"

"No, Arl Eamon," I responded, shaking my head. "I have no documentation. Ser Tamra was killed before she could provide me with such and Ser Temmerly destroyed those, after he had murdered her."

"Ahh, so we can not take direct action against Bann Esmerelle. But forewarned is forearmed. I will pass this information to the King and his chief of security. You mentioned other news, of the darkspawn."

The three of us outlined our experience and conjectures with both the Architect and the First, who represented the Mother.

"Two darkspawn groups intelligent enough to set traps, and they seem in competition with each other. This is disturbing news, indeed. Do you know why they captured the Wardens?"

"They were experimenting on them," Anders said hotly. "It looked like they were tainting the Wardens."

There was at least one other Warden that was with the Architect," stated Nathaniel flatly. "A dwarf who looked more ghoul than she did one of the Grey."

"I did not recognize the Dwarf," I said. "I knew all the Orlesian Wardens, and she was not one of them."

"So, this creature calling himself the Architect may have been capturing and turning members of your order for some time." Eamon ran his hand down his beard. "This is most unwelcome news. I will pass this on to Alistair as well." He paused for a moment. "There is something from a long time ago. A memory." He looked up again as if in thought, and then looked at me. "I'll get back to you later, Commander."

"Of course, Arl Eamon. We shall also see you this evening." We rose and left the room.

Justice stayed at the compound as he did not feel wholly comfortable with attending an affair filled with living people.

We were announced at the door, although no one took notice in the Great Hall at the palace. It was filled with people and din. Food and drink were laid out on long tables against one wall. Smaller tables were set up on the edges of the room, for the attendees to use ad hoc. Music was being played lightly in the background, and could almost be heard above the general chatter.

We were dressed in much the same way Nathaniel, Anders and I had dressed for Teyrn Fergus' party. I and Velanna wore ivory colored dresses embroidered down and around the skirt. Our Warden's Oaths were the only jewelry we wore. My dress had double griffons and a brown Amaranthine bear. Velanna's had a green tree with a single gold griffon.

My men were dressed in trousers, tunic, and shirts in ivory and black picked out with gold single griffons.

The attendant at the door explained that there would be dancing later, and that we should mingle. Wardens don't mingle. We made straight for the food and drink, and snagged a table against a back wall. Most of the guests wanted to be noticed, so the back tables were mostly empty.

The King, at the center of attention, was surrounded by young men and women. Laughter spilled from the group at regular intervals.

Oghren suggested a card game. That did not seem polite, so I suggested we wait at least until after the dancing had started. He agreed. He and Anders swapped tall tales instead. Anders was telling a story about a cat who wore boots, and helped his master to become rich and powerful, when a well dressed man of about medium height attended us at our out-of-the-way table.

"Warden Commander? May I introduce myself? I am Bann Teagan of Rainesfere."

"Ohhh. Arl Eamon Guerrin's brother? It is a pleasure to meet you." I introduced our group.

"The pleasure is all mine, Commander Tally" and I could tell by the small smile on his lips that he meant it. He seemed charming. "May I join you and yours tonight? It would be most stimulating, I believe, to hear the stories of the Grey."

"Have a seat, Teagan, ol' chum," thundered Oghren. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

The Bann sat beside me, and reached across the table to shake Oghren's hand. "Well met, dwarf. It is always good to see one of the Champions of Redcliffe."

"Champion of Redcliffe?" Asked Anders. "There must be a tale in that. Isn't it a title the King uses as well?"

"Arl Eamon named mage Solona Amell and all that helped her save the people of Redcliffe Champions." Said Bann Teagan. "Oghren and Alistair were among her companions."

"Not to put off your pussy story Anders, but if you're interested, I can tell you all about that," rumbled Oghren.

"It would be interesting indeed, to hear the tale from your perspective, Oghren," said the Bann smoothly.

And so Oghren told us about the saving of Redcliffe Village and castle. He told it very well, with sound effects, miming of sword thrusts, and wild hand waving. Soon, he had a bit of an audience, as guests stood around our little out-of-the-way table to listen and watch him.

He was detailing a particularly intense battle of a revenant against Alistair and himself, when the King became a part of the audience. He had, one on each arm, two very pretty young ladies with him.

"So what's all this, Oghren?" asked Alistair jovially. "Telling tales out of turn?"

"Not at all, you little pike twirler. Just telling our friends here what really wnet down at Redcliffe during the blight." He took a swig of wine. "And I was almost coming to the good part, too."

"Well finish it up. The ladies wish to start the dance." Alistair gave a rather disarming smile, and the young ladies pulled him away towards the musicians.

"Now where was I?" Oghren finished his story with Solona's fight against a desire demon in the fade, saving young Connor Guerrin, and the crowd clapped and hooted. At which point the dancing started, and his audience dissipated. "So, can we play cards now?"

I turned to Bann Teagan. "What happened to your young nephew?"

"Connor is an apprentice in the Circle Tower," he answered.

"Ah, poor chap," said Anders. "After all that drama, to end up in that…"

"Anders," I interrupted sharply. "Sorry Bann Teagan. We mages have our individual prejudices. I recall my own experience in the tower of Val Royeaux more fondly than Warden Anders recall's his in Kinloch Hold."

"No need to apologize, dear lady. We do miss our nephew, but we visit him often. He seems enchanted by the other children and the books. I think he is comfortable there."

The music became a tad louder. "Excuse me, Wardens. I am afraid I must do my duty and join the festivities." Bann Teagan gave us all a small bow as he stood. "I enjoyed your company. I hope we may talk again soon." He walked away, and he and some of the young guests fell in with the other dancers, including King Alistair.

As Oghren, Anders and Nathaniel sorted out their cards, Velanna and I went to get some more drinks and food. Velanna could not help but be curious about the dance the humans were doing around her. "It is so structured," she said. "There is no room for any creativity." The dance groups were set in circles, each linked arm in arm, and sometimes hand in hand. They moved the circle in and out, round one way and then the next, and put there legs in and out, in a seemingly precise pattern, all in time with the music. The bard sang to the music, while the dancers sang the chorus with him.

"I suppose," I answered, not really paying much attention. "We never learned to dance in the tower. But, we were taught it is a type of mating ritual, although I've no idea how that is supposed to work."

"So, not all humans dance this way?" She asked coldly.

"No, I don't think they do. Do elves dance?"

"We dance, although it is more graceful, and less formal. We do not touch one another while we dance."

"You should show me sometime."

"I think…not." She frowned.

Anders seemed ahead in the card game. The three had been joined by two middle aged noble gentlemen, and there was little room at the table for Velanna and my snack. Oghren snagged a cup of wine from me, however.

"Let's go outside," said Velanna. "It is hot and stuffy in here."

I had remembered the palace garden from my last visit here. It was fall, so the trees and plants were bare. Still, it was lovely in the moonlight. The evening was chilly, but the air was still. I couldn't help but recall Ferin and my first kiss in jasmine scented air, on a warmer night in Weisshaupt. This garden smelled like unraked leaves.

We sat on a low stone wall and ate and drank. Velanna complained about the regularity of the garden structure. When I said I thought it was beautiful, she agreed, but countered it was unnatural. Soon, we just sat in silence, listening to the sounds filtering to us from the Great Hall.

I had been leaning back, my eyes shut, close to dozing, when we hard another couple nearby. The garden was starting to attract lovers.

I could hear the murmur of voices, but could not make out what was said. Velanna, with her superior elf hearing, could, and she placed her hand over her mouth to suppress a chuckle.

The twosome was getting closer to us, so we scooted down behind the low garden wall, to hide. A breathless contralto voice said "It would please me if you would kiss me." The couple stopped moving, and I could only guess that her partner had complied. "That was nice," she continued.

Her companion whispered back to her, in a voice too low for me to hear. Velanna went into spasms next to me in her attempt to keep from laughing out loud. The two began to move again, and were almost right next to us. The young lady with the deep voice continued, "Will you meet me later tonight? In my room?" Her partner responded, and now that they were closer, he sounded familiar, although I could still not make out what he said. They walked past us.

Once the pair was well out of earshot, Velanna took in a deep gasp of air, and laughed. "I think I may understand this mating ritual in regards to your human dances, Commander." She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "It certainly seems to be working for the King."

I peeked up over the wall, and could see, barely, the backs of the couple as they moved farther in to the garden. The back of the gentleman did look like Alistair. Once Velanna mentioned it, I could feel the King, as a Warden.

"Well," I responded, quietly. "I suppose that was the purpose of this party, no? For the King to make an heir?"

Valenna laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Where things go very bad and rated M for the naughty & violent parts**

**With great trepidation I present this to you. It was where the story was supposed to go from the beginning – but it is a very dark Alistair****. **

**Sometimes you have to work the pain out before a wound will heal.**

We were finishing breakfast when the messenger arrived. It had been a late evening for us, and so it was late in the morning. The message was from the palace. The King wished to speak with me, alone. The message was very specific that I should attend his majesty, later after supper, without escort by my Wardens.

This made me nervous. I still remembered sharply what Zevran had said about the King's obsession as I resembled his dead lover, Solona Amell. However, what Velanna and I had witnessed, or rather over heard, the previous evening, gave me the impression that any such feelings the King had were long gone. He had not shown any particular interest in me as well.

I believed he only wished to discuss our actions in regards to the plot the Bann Esmerelle of the City of Amaranthine had hatched. Perhaps he had further news of the potential Crow assassins she had supposedly hired.

Anders, Nathaniel, Velanna and I explored the City some more, while Oghren visited with friends. We became lost in the back alleys, and fought some thieves who wanted to rob us. It was an easy enough fight, although I missed our two warriors.

"Build a man a fire and he will be warm for a day. Set a man on fire and he will be warm for the rest of his life," Anders joked as we left the battle scene, and the charred remains of the bandits.

"Macabre joke, mage," answered Nathaniel. "And here I had been wondering why they lock you up in towers."

"Ha ha, once again I don't think you are very funny, Howe."

"So, is it true what they say about mages in the tower, Anders?"

"Oh go on. I know you want to. Is this a robe joke? Because those _never_ get old."

"They say that mages in the tower don't use flint and steel…"

"Gentleman," I interrupted. "It is getting late, and we need to get back, so if you could cool your romance for a bit…"

"Commander!" they both said heatedly at the same time. Nathaniel tsked and Anders said "I never…"

I could tell the moment I saw him that Alistair's blood was up. I was therefore uneasy, and I thought he might smell the weakness in me, which just increased my discomfort. Zevran's words kept going through my mind. _"You should be wary of him."_

But, he was pleasant enough as he greeted me, and I thought perhaps I was mistaken. Perhaps what I had recognized in him had nothing to do with me. As a King, there would be many things to cause such a stir in him.

Alistair, King and Warden sat at his large desk, the double griffon shield above and behind him, and finished reading some document or other. He looked every bit the King he was, and yet reachable at the same time, a powerful juxtaposition.

He placed the velum back on the desk, and said, "Forgive me. Sometimes I get too involved in the work. It can be difficult to put down."

I mumbled something about his having no need to worry on my account. He waved me to one of the three sofas in his office. I set my staff against the back of the couch, before I sat. They were deep and made of soft leather. Soft enough I thought they must be stuffed with horse hair.

"So," he began, standing and walking towards me, "Eamon says you've some bad news to share?" He had an affable smile, although his body was still taut, almost like a bow string, with tension in his bearing.

"Yes, brother." I always tried to remind Alistair of our Warden relationship as I thought it set the proper distance between us. "One of the Amaranthine Banns has cooked a plot, of assassination. She was a Howe and Loghain supporter, and she feels the Orlesian influence in the Grey Order to be a threat to Ferelden."

He nodded. "I see. This is disturbing news. I've had one or two uprisings with similar circumstances, recently." He started pouring a dark red wine into a small goblet. "Would you like some wine? It was a gift from the Antivan Ambassador, and I have been itching to try it myself."

"If it please you. Would you water it?"

"Hmmm, of course." He spilled water from a clay pitcher into the goblet, and handed it to me.

It was a very good wine, although I thought it was spiced too strongly. _Antivans always tried to over do things_, I thought. He tipped his own goblet to me before taking a strong pull from it.

"Eamon mentioned you had no hard evidence." His tone was nonchalant.

"I have the word of a good woman, a noble, now dead, and the word of one of the traitors, who is nearly dead, in Vigil Keep's dungeon."

"Nearly dead? What happened to him?" His gaze became sharp.

I frowned. I hoped Alistair's delicate feelings would not be too hurt by how I obtained my information. He had been raised to be a Templar, so he could not be that naïve. But Anders and Nathaniel had not liked my methods, and I considered it was possibly a Ferelden sensitivity. "He took some persuasion before he would admit to stealing evidence and murdering the woman who tried to bring it to me." I was getting a bit warm. Although there was a small fire in the hearth, I did not think it was enough to over heat me. I loosened my robe at the throat.

"Persuasion? You don't mean torture?" He frowned slightly, and his lids lowered, hiding his eyes from me.

_Ah, a Ferelden sens__itivity indeed_, I thought. My lips pursed, and I spoke with more passion than I intended. "Does it matter, Alistair? He said that there would be two Crows, from Antiva. He told me they wanted you and me dead. _Me_, to remove the last of the Orlesian Wardens. _You_, so you wouldn't try and bring anymore to Ferelden."

"I suppose it does not matter, although I admit I am uncomfortable with it. And that you would do …. what you did do … well it is unexpected." He drank from his cup, and looked closely at me. "Are you alright? Would you like some more water?"

"I... thank you … I am not sure. I just feel a little warm." I offered my empty wine cup to him. "Some more water would be nice."

I could not read his face as he filled my cup. "The wine might be too strong. Sometimes they fortify it in Antiva. I understand it is called a distillation process." He handed back the cup, and I drank gratefully. "It strengthens the flavor but also the effect."

"Yes, Antivans. Always trying to over do." I was getting a little light headed, and had to concentrate to recall what we had been discussing. "I think that your safety should be taken seriously, Alistair."

"Oh I agree, Tally. I've asked Zev to look into the Crow thing. He'll have a report soon, I am sure." Alistair moved to sit beside me on the couch.

"Zevran? He is Antivan, is he not?" I was very aware of Alistair's proximity to me. It was distracting, and I couldn't take my eyes from his long fingers. I kept thinking about what they would feel like if he stroked them across by neck, my face, through my hair. _What was wrong with me?_

"Hmmm, yes, he is. Accent give it away?" Alistair grinned at me. "Here," he took the cup from me. It was empty, and I did not remember drinking it. "I'll take that. Would you like some more? Water? Wine?"

"No, I do not think so. I'm still feeling, ohhh," I looked up at him. I felt that I should kiss him. I blinked as this thought took my mind. But I could not stop it. I shook my head to clear it.

He smiled at me, his eyes unfathomable. His voice softened, almost becoming a low rumble. "How are you feeling, Tally? Are you sure there is nothing you want? Nothing I can do for you?" He bent towards me, and took my chin in his hand, and rubbed a thumb across it. "You have soft skin for a soldier, you know? Something about being a mage, I suppose." He leaned over me, putting his lips on mine. It was as if he had touched me with fire. I snapped my head back, and out of his hands.

I stood quickly, too quickly, as I became feint, and wobbled, nearly falling back to the couch. "I think I should go..."

He stood up as I did, and put an arm around my waist. "Not yet, I think." His arm caused a strange sensation to shoot through my torso, and I began to tremble. He placed his other hand behind my head, pulling me towards him, and again kissed me. This time, I responded to the heat from his mouth and returned the kiss. His tongue entered and explored my mouth, probing. I could not stand on my own, and leaned heavily on him. "That was nice," he rumbled across my lips.

His hand traveled down my side, and to my leg. "No, it is not yet time for you to leave. We're not done here, my dear." He pushed up my robe, until his hand was on bare skin. I had never felt such an intense feeling from just a touch before. My whole body was burning, and I needed. I tried to push myself against his hand, and he moved it away, chuckling. Still holding me up with one arm, he pushed and pulled my robe off, slowly. The sudden chill of the air on my exposed flesh felt erotic. I shuddered. He tossed it away and ran his hands down my body, splaying his fingers to reach as much as he could.

"I don't feel right," I protested. "Something … , mayhaps I am ill?"

"Oh, you feel perfect to me, Tally." He picked me up in his arms, and carried me through a door at the back of his office. I was so intent on the feel of him on me, that I paid no heed to where he was taking me.

He laid me on a hard surface, cold on my back, and pulled my arms above my head, tying them with silken cords. He ran his hands across my breast, feeling the weight of them, squeezing them, and pulling the nipples, until each was hard. My body thrummed with the sensation. "This would be a good place to put them,' he murmured almost to himself. He kissed me and stepped back. I looked for him, suddenly bereft.

When Alistair returned he had no smile. I was afraid, then, for the first time. I thought to pull my magic in, to cast, but he took my mana in one strong decisive action, leaving me more confused than before.

"Bad girl," he said. "Things will be much more enjoyable if you...well … just relax." He took two small clamps and pinched each of my nipples. My whole body jerked with the pain, and I screamed.

"Ahhh," he moaned, and bent to kiss me, covering my scream. He licked around the clamps, and moved to my stomach, taking little nips of my skin as he went. His hands trailed lines of pleasure across my body.

He ran his hands down my thighs, and I tried to get away from him. But, he grabbed each in a firm grip and pushed them apart. "You know, you are an evil creature. You've taken over my mind completely," he said. "Are you perhaps a demon, come to punish me?" He stroked my inner legs. "Soft here, too."

He moved a finger inside me, moving it rhythmically in and out, watching my face. I couldn't help but grind my hips in to his hand. "But such sweet punishment it is," he said. He withdrew his hand, and stepped away from me.

"Please, Alistair," I begged. "Don't stop. I .."

"You must behave, sister. This is most unbecoming of you. Patience is a virtue," his voice was rough with his own lust.

He sat astride me now, and I could see he was naked. His skin on my skin made me even wilder, and I tried to arch in to him, but he held me down, pinning me between his legs. He released one of the clamps, which was more painful than when he placed it there, and I gasped. "Stay still," he commanded.

He took a needle and pierced me through my nipple. I nearly threw him off me; I bucked so hard, the pain was too much. But he kept a firm position. He replaced the needle with a small gold ring.

I was panting at this point, and I was slick with sweet. "These mark you as mine," he said, licking the hoop. "You were always mine."

He continued to set my other nipple with a gold ring, as well. Then, he took a fine gold chain and connected the rings. I felt magic and runes trickle from them. "You will always be mine."

He grabbed my breasts roughly, rubbing them and pinching them. I could feel him hard against my stomach. That was my world; all I could think of was his body and what it could do to me.

He entered me then, with a fast thrust. I could not get enough. I moved to meet him, trying to leverage myself so he could go deeper, but he held me back. He controlled. As he rode me he pulled on the chain, sending pain through me, and pleasure as well. He cried out as he ejaculated, which caused me to climax and I felt myself shoot to the ceiling and crash down. But I still needed.

He rolled off me and stood back on the floor. He looked to me, and grinned. "It looks like you've not enough yet."

"Alistair, please," I arched up to him, trying to rub against him. I yanked the ties, trying to free my hands so I could touch him.

"Sister," he smiled, "what is it you need? Tell me. What do you want me to do to you?"

"You, inside. I need you."

He rubbed his fingers across me and down into me. He kissed me, and ran his tongue across my still aching breasts.

He climbed back on to the table. He kissed my nose, my ears, and ran this tongue across by cheek. He grabbed the chain lightly in his mouth and yanked it, causing me to yell with the unexpected hurt and delight, all wrapped together. He laughed softly. He played with me, and I thought I would go mad with the desire for his touch.

He lowered his body over mine, positioning himself for me. He moved slowly, speeding up with each movement. This time he pounded me even more than before. His pace was fast and I came over and over. He yelled, calling out Solona's name, when he climaxed, and fell on top of me, breathing in big gasps. "Mine," he said.

He untied me, and carried me back to his office, and laid me on a couch. He set a cup of cool water to my lips, and I drank deep, as I was thirsty. "Sleep," he said. And I did.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke in a strange bed. My whole body hurt, and the chain was still at my breasts. My wrists, thighs, waist were covered in bruises. I was naked under the bedding. All my mana was drained.

I was alone in a small room, with a narrow window. There was water enough for a sponge bath on a side burrow, a polished steel mirror set above it. My hair looked frightful.

Some fruit, bread, and water had been left. A small knife was also there, to cut the fruit. I took it. It would not be a good weapon, it was too small, but it would be a good tool.

I could find no clothing in the room, so I used a blanket and tied it over one shoulder and under one arm. I closed my eyes, reaching out for Alistair, but I could not feel him, or any other Warden, as I was too weak, my mind was muzzy. I found my staff. Only a Templar would leave a mage her staff.

The single door to the room was locked. I sliced my palm, a small cut, and used the blood to cast flame into the lock. I could hear it pop as it melted.

I searched rooms nearby, but this was an empty wing of the palace. There was nothing except bare furniture and no clothes. I found a stairwell going down, and took it, trying to listen for others as I went.

The wing below was inhabited. I found a set of shirt and trousers, too large, but I was able to secure them adequately. I pushed my hair back and tied it with a piece of thin cloth.

I continued down. The palace was designed to keep people from getting in, not so much from getting out. I hoped I could find a way to escape.

I was on the second floor of the wing when I could feel the unmistakable aura of a brother of the Grey. It was Alistair. If I could sense him, he could me. I panicked for just a moment, and then held the knife tightly. He would think me defenseless without mana. I doubt he would guess I was actually a blood mage. I was certainly an unpracticed one, but fear would drive me to learn fast.

I thought briefly of hiding, but that would be useless. Alistair knew where I was just as I knew where he was. I kept investigating the palace, looking for a way out. So far, Alistair had not moved. Either he couldn't due to state business or some such, or he was playing with me, like a cat with a mouse.

I made it to the dinning room, where a large woman thrust a pile of dirty platters into my hands and told me to take them to the kitchen, jerking her chin over her shoulder. I assumed that meant the kitchen was out that door. Most kitchens were separate from the main, due to fire concerns. Kitchens were always catching on fire. It was best if that didn't take the rest of the residence with it.

I was in luck, as the door took me to a small outside passageway, which led to the kitchen and stables. I dropped the dirty trenches in a pile, and ran for the stables. There would be a way out from the grounds near there. Although it had been a few months, I recalled the lay out of the stables from my first visit to Denerim.

Now I could feel Alistair move, and he was moving fast. I rounded the corner of the stables just as Alistair, followed by two armored men, assumably his guard, came out of the palace from another entrance, close to the stables, on my left. He moved at a brisk pace, to cut off my escape.

He was maybe forty feet ahead of me, between the stables and the front gate. I angled towards the back of the stables, hoping to throw him off. Alistair was having none of that, and I saw his guards separate, one likely sent to warn the gate guards.

My face was livid as I held my ground to face him. I was angry, and frightened. He was closing on me fast.

"What have you done, brother?" I asked loudly. "What have you done?"

"Done? I claimed what is mine!" he shouted at me. He grabbed but missed me, his face red with anger. "You are mine. You _can't_ leave me."

I took the small knife and cut deep into my palm and cast. Alistair was fixed in place, his eyes wide, and his body shaking. I ran towards the gate, and as I expected, they were bared and three guards stood between me and it. I cast again, feeling the edge of fatigue as I bleed too much. But I kept going. I had to. I stopped the guards and crashed the gate with one spell. I stepped over the men's broken bodies and ran from the palace to the Warden's Compound.

I saw Oghren in the courtyard, cleaning armor. "Where have you been all night? Partying without me?" he bellowed with a laugh. Then, he got a good look at me. "What's gotten into you? You're white as a ghosty." I ran to him and collapsed in his arms, still bleeding from my cuts.

Oghren carried me into the compound, yelling for Anders as he went. Anders met us in a small antechamber near the front door.

"We need to leave, now," I said vehemently.

"You need to sit down," Anders pushed me to a chair. "What did you do to yourself? You're as white as a sheet."

"Oghren," I ordered, "get the place ready to go. We need to go."

"Sure thing Commander. Bored with this place myself," and he left to get the rest ready.

Anders healed my hand. "I knew I should have gone with you last night." He shook his head, "did they poison you? Your blood feels wrong."

"Poison," I repeated stupidly. "I don't know. I only had some wine and water."

"Nathaniel might have more insight. I don't know much about poisons." He pushed my sleeves up, and gasped when he saw the bruises on my arms. "Look at your wrists! Who did that to you?" His eyes flew up to mine. "Tally, what happened?"

"Anders, really, not now. I am not really sure. Can we talk later? I need to sort things out…"

"Of course," he passed his hand along me, and the relief from the healing made me sigh. "You're befuddled from what ever poison you were given. That might be a good clue for Howe." He held me by the shoulders and looked me right in the eye. "Where else, Tally. Are you hurt... any where else?"

I wordlessly pulled up my shirt so he could see my breasts. He whistled and made to touch the chain, causing me to feel a jolt of pain and pleasure. Anders yelped. "Ouch! They shocked me. Those have a spell of some sort on them, I imagine."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his fine pig skin gloves, and put them on. He examined the chain and rings, but carefully, as when his fingers touched them I moaned with the sensation. His eyes flicked to mine each time. "They are enchanted, Tally. It will take some time to figure out how to remove them without hurting you." He healed the holes, and bruises.

Anders shook his head. "Tally, rest. I'll get you some water. Should help to work whatever is in your system out faster." He left me, shutting the door.

I could hear the voices of my Wardens packing to leave. Anders returned with Nathaniel, fresh water to drink and wash in, and fresh robes.

"Anders told me you drank only wine and water? No food?" Nathaniel quizzed me.

"That is correct."

"How long ago was that?" He put his hand on my forehead, and then moved it to the back of my neck.

"I'm not sure. What time is it? It was only within an hour of my leaving here last night."

"And how do you feel now?" He started to examine my arms, starting at my wrist, and pushing my sleeves up to the shoulders.

"It is hard to think. Hard to recall what happened. My head is fuzzy. I am thirsty."

"Drink," he stated, and Anders gave me a cup, so I could. "Do you remember what you first felt like? Were you cold? Warm? Tingly? Numb?" He started to look at my neck and ears. He smelled my breath.

"I was warm. Too warm."

"Did you feel unusual? Ummmm," Nathaniel flushed a bit, his cheeks turning a light pink, "more interested in men than usual?"

I cast my eyes down, "Yes, I believe so."

"Well, it wasn't poison. More of a hallucinogen than anything. Probably in the water you drank. It's mostly worn off."

Anders gaped, "are you suggesting someone gave her an aphrodisiac?"

"More or less, yes, Anders. I know of at least one that is a likely candidate." Nathaniel looked at me, catching my gaze in his. "Was it the King?"

"I don't... I'm not ready to talk of this," I said simply. "We need to leave. I need to leave."

"Can you ride?" asked Nathaniel.

"I believe I can do anything as long as I am gone from here."

Nathaniel gave Anders an odd look. "I'll go pack her things. Anders, water will help her, and time. Maybe a little food. Get her ready to leave." He sketched a bow to me, "Commander." He left.

"It was the King, wasn't it," said Anders. "I know he always looks at you odd, but why would a King stoop to drugging you?" He started to help me wash and change. Every time he found a new bruise he tsked and healed it. When he removed my trousers, he growled. There were great welts on the insides of both my legs.

Once I was clean, healed, and dressed, Anders went to find me some food. I was left alone. I could feel the rings and chain under my robe. They pulled each time I moved. I wondered what they were. _ Why did he put them on me? What were his plans for me if I had not escaped?_

Anders brought in some cold meat, cheese, and dried fruit. His concern touched me. He was such a kind man. I was embarrassed that he had to see me this way.

"It's not your fault, you know," he said, handing me the food. "You'll want to blame yourself, but don't. That's weak. You'll want to blame him."

I looked at him, and I felt tears in my eyes. "Thank you, Anders. You saying that, it means much, to me, I mean."

"Humph. We'll be ready to go in about fifteen minutes." He walked over and hugged me. "Tally, I.. care.. about you. You know that right?" He tilted my head back, his hand gently under my chin, so he could look me in the eye. "And when you are ready to talk, I will always be ready to listen." He leaned in and kissed me lightly on each eye, kissing the tears way. "Or you never need to ever tell me. It is completely up to you. I'm just so happy you are here, and all right."

Oghren popped his head in to the room. "Get your sparkle fingers off the Commander. It's time to blow this joint!"

The men stationed at the Denerim City gates took some convincing to let us leave. They had strict orders not to let the Wardens through. Velanna pointed out to them that they could not stop us, in a very violent tree upheavaling way.

The group chatted among themselves on the way back to Amaranthine, and I started to think about what I should do now. Ferelden was not a healthy place for an Orlesian, whether a Grey Warden or not. With what had just happened in Denerim, I was more uncertain about my position than ever.

I knew that the First Warden Teris had expectations of the Arling. But, to run it I required the support of the King. I shuddered when I thought of the King. I doubted greatly that he would still be in favor of my running the Arling. But, he might allow another Warden to do so. Nathaniel might be as popular in Ferelden as an Orlesian, but he certainly had the temperament to be a good Commander and an Arl. Anders would be a better choice in some respects, but I didn't think he would like the responsibility. And my selfish part thought if I left, I would take him with me. He and his cat.

Justice met us at the gate house with news that the blocked tunnel beneath the Keep had been cleared. I told everyone that tomorrow we would explore the area. "Finally, some action," hollered Oghren.

That evening, after supper, Anders joined me in my suite. "I've been thinking about how to remove those rings. Are you up to that?"

"Oh Anders, yes. I am up to that. Do you have any idea what they do?"

"Not sure. At first I thought they drained your mana. But, actually, I bet they just prevent you from recovering."

"Ohhhh. That could explain why I feel so tired." I thought for a moment. "Anders, I am at full mana right now. I think I started to … recover... some ways out of Denerim."

He shook his head. "Maybe we can do tests or something after we get them off of you." He put his pig skin gloves on, and motioned me to open my robes. "Well, at least this won't be all bad," he grinned. "It's a great view."

I scowled at him. He laughed and said, "Oh then, on to business I guess." He took out a small delicate pair of pliers. "Lock picking," he said to my unstated question. "When you escape as many times as I have, you need to pick up some tools." He grasped one of the rings with the pliers, and pain and pleasure panged through me. I closed my eyes. I must have moaned because Anders said "Oh, that was a surprise." When I opened my eyes again, he looked pained. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "You should just keep going."

"Bare with me, then. He lifted the ring, and my body shook. "The hoop is one piece. I don't see how it was put on. The ruins look familiar." He dropped the ring, and I felt like I had been splashed with cold water. "The sensation, when I touched the ring... what was it like? What quality does it have?" Anders face looked at me earnestly.

"It is painful, but it also has a semblance … of pleasure."

"Let's try the chain then." He lifted the chain, watching me as much as it. I gasped and my eyes rolled back. I think I would have fallen except Anders caught me. The chain sparked as he tried to cut it, and he dropped the pliers. "Interesting. I've never seen any magic like that before. Who ever thought of it was bloody brilliant."

"What do you mean?"

"The spell, it hits your pleasure center. I mean, who ever thought of this, and is doing it, must just have a most fantastic love life."

I blinked in surprise at Anders. "I've never heard of anyone using magic for sex. Is that even possible?"

"Obviously. This chain do dad is the proof. Not only is someone doing it, but they are putting the spell into jewelry. That is just kinky." He looked at the chain. "The spell seems to connect from one ring to the other through the chain. I think if I can get the chain to break, the rings will be no problem."

"So, can you do that?"

"Not with what I have here. I know there are tools in the tower. I think we might need to make a trip there."

"You would go back?"

"Of course, dear lady, for you any thing. Although I would feel much better if we took Oghren, and maybe even Justice with us. Something to scare the Templars away."

We planned to take a trip to the Tower. First, we needed to discovery what was beneath us.

Sergeant Maverlies had reported that the tunnel to the deep roads had been cleared of rubble. We Wardens would need to clear the road of darkspawn, to try and prevent any further attacks on the keep.

We found a room with a shrine to Korth, a god of the Avvar clan, flanked by steel golems. Worn inscriptions on the walls described an event, which included dwarves, where as a woman was saved by Korth, and bound a shaman of her people to this place. None of us had heard of Korth before. We left the shrine as we found it.

Darkspawn infested the tunnels, and it took some time for us to clear the area. Thank Andraste there were no talking horde. But, there was a powerful demon, a wraith of the type I had not seen or read about. And an Orgre who came back to us after we had killed it, in a sort of specter form.

There were existing gates, which Voldrik was able to repair, blocking these tunnels from the rest of the deep roads. I took a deep breathe, and sent it our in relief that we would be safe in our Keep, now that this threat was sealed.

But the most interesting piece of information I found in this area beneath the Keep was that my dear Anders was fearful of confined spaces.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to those who've sloughed thru this. Yeah – not quitting my day job.**

**Chapter 15**

First Warden Teris responded denying my request for a replacement Warden Commander of Ferelden. His letter stated that the King of Ferelden, Warden Alistair Theirin, was far from displeased with my performance, but had, indeed, sent a letter saying how satisfied he was with my management of the Arling, and the resolution of certain darkspawn concerns. He said I was doing such a good job it would be a shame to replace me, and thanked me for the fine work. He responded, as well, to my questions on talking darkspawn, and that he had never heard of such a thing, but would be interested to learn more.

I was sitting at my desk in the office reading the letter. It was all I could do not to shred it, or burn it. I didn't know who I was more upset with, myself or the two men, one a First Warden and the other a King. I just wanted to go home. I should never have been a Commander at all, and certainly not at the age of barely seventeen. What kind of empty platitudes did the First Warden think would actually do me good, and help me, who knew nothing of leadership, or battle, or really anything, deal with these darkspawn mysteries and this obsessed monarch?

Alistair, the obsessed monarch in question, was playing a strange and dangerous game. I realized more and more how right Zevran had been when he had warned me those many months ago. I should have stayed out of Ferelden. I thought about just leaving, but knew I had not the courage for such action. I needed to convince the First Warden to let me go back to Orlais. He should send someone who knew what they were doing. Someone not me.

Although our trip to the Ferelden Tower of Magi had not been as enlightening as we had hoped, Anders had brought back a few books on arcane enchantments he thought might be helpful. We both spent a few hours a day reading them, to no avail as yet. Neither of us were really interested in reading, when we had each other as a distraction, which hindered the effort.

At supper that evening, Anders said "if only we knew who had cast the enchantment. That would be the easy way to get an answer."

Nathaniel quipped back, "So it's not who you know, Anders. It's whom you know."

"Very funny, Nathaniel. Were you saving that one for a rainy day?"

Oghren, who had been sitting next to Anders, responded "well, you could ask that weird magey dude up at Soldiers Peak. He's been around long enough."

"Who?" I asked. "At Soldier's Peak?"

"Oh yeah yeah. You know, that old timey Wardens hangout. Directly west of here, past Highever a ways. Solona left that blood mage guy alive. Avernus. He's been around for _ever_ and probably knows whoever you're looking for."

"That might be worth a shot," said Anders. "Although I am curious why we didn't know about this fortress for Wardens beforehand."

"I had not heard of such. I would guess Solona and Alistair had not thought to tell Orlais or Weisshaupt about it." I responded.

"Well Commander, it's a creepy place. There were lots of ghosts and ghouls there the first time Levi took us. But, we cleaned all that up, and now the Dryden's use it as a place to store shop wares. Or they did."

"Levi? Dryden's?"

"That's the kid who showed us how to get there. It's not an easy place to find. But I can take you. And Solona left equipment and supplies at the peak. I think she thought that's where she would settle down, ya know, once the blight was over and everything."

"I think it might be worth looking into."

"Creepy mage, ghosts and ghouls. What's not to love about this plan? Count me in Commander," said Anders.

So, leaving Nathaniel in charge of Vigil; Justice, Anders, Oghren and I took a trip to see Soldier's Peak. It was a longer trek than I had originally thought from Oghren's description, but we made it there without too much trouble.

Soldier's Peak was the most defensible keep I had seen outside Weisshaupt fortress. The access route alone would keep invading forces busy for months. The winding path and tunnel system was visible from the abutments, and in easy range of even medium strength bows. The only problem was, I couldn't figure out what one would be defending in such a place. It was in the middle of nowhere. It was more a hideout than a castle. Much like Weisshaupt.

Oghren introduced us to Levi and his family. They were welcoming and warm folk. They had established a steady trade route using the Peak to store goods. Once I looked at Levi's brother's forged wares, I could see why they were doing so well. I had never seen such fine craftsmanship.

When Oghren asked about the old cootie mage, Levi pointed to the Castle towers. "Avernus is up there. We don't see him much. Except now and again he buys food or supplies from us."

There were rooms in the keep we set up with our camp gear. We would eat with Levi's family, which was a blessing from Andraste, as camp cooking got old quickly. We dropped off our gear. Anders and I went to meet the mage. Justice wanted to explore the Peak, and Oghren said once you had seen one crazy old bat, you've seen them all.

When we entered the tower, the mage, Avernus, turned to meet us. He had been stooped over a table, looking through a long tube. "More Warden mages," he said. "Are you here to stop me or help me? Tell me now so I can get on with it. I've little time, you know."

"We're here to ask you a few questions," answered Anders. "So, I guess we're none of the above."

"Questions?" He looked us over closely. "Well, it certainly isn't to ask me to teach you blood magic, one of you already knows that." He stepped closer. "I suppose you aren't leaving until I hear you out, or something to that effect, am I right?" We both nodded. "Very well. Let's have some tea while we talk. Just don't waste my time with idle chatter."

Once we were settled with steaming cups of some herbal tea, Anders called it rose hip although it did not smell like roses to me, Avernus told us to ask away.

"We are looking for information on either the maker or the technique of the making of a particular piece of enchanted jewelry. The runes on the item look like this," Anders produced a sketch he had made of the markings on my chain and rings.

Avernus looked at them for a few moments. He looked up at us through his bushy eyebrows. "I might be able to help you with this," he said. He set the drawings down and took a sip of tea. "I made something not too long ago with runes like those."

"You made them?" I asked, surprised in spite of myself. "So you know what it does?"

"I know what they are supposed to do. They are supposed to bind the wearer to the one whose blood I used to make them, the blood that was smelted into the gold of the rings. As that person is not here, I assume neither of you are wearing the rings."

"Blood magic," breathed Anders.

"You sound more shocked than I would expect from one who entered my tower next to a blood mage." He nodded at me.

"But who did you make the rings for?" I asked.

"And when you said bind," interrupted Anders "what did you mean? Exactly."

"So many questions all at once." He sipped his tea again and shrugged. "The other Warden asked me. The one who came with the pretty mage Warden. She was pretty powerful too, as I recall. But she was not interested in my research overly much. Blight to stop and all that, you know."

"The other Warden?" I asked. "It was Alistair, of course."

"That would have been an easy guess," quipped Anders. "But I still don't understand..."

Avernus held up his hand, "I know, I know. You want to know_ exactly_ what it does. It binds the wearer to the blood. The essence is bound, and the wearer becomes the slave, if you will, of the blood provider. In this case this Alistair you mention. He provided me with a bit of gold, and some of his blood to experiment on. Oh, and some fairly fresh archdemon blood. Well worth the trade."

"The slave," I shook my head. "But, I'm not his slave."

"How can you get it off," asked Anders. "That's really why we are here. We want to get it off."

"So, one of you _is_ wearing the rings and chain. How did you get so far from the other Warden? Did I miss something in the casting? That can't be right."

Anders ground his teeth. "How do we get them off?"

Avernus sighed. "I may be able to help with that. I'll want to look at them, to see why they failed. And to see if I can get them off, _for you_."

I glanced at Anders, and he nodded at me. So I opened my robes, and felt my face blush. It was embarrassing.

Avernus waved me to approach him, and he fingered the rings. "Odd place to put them." A jolt of pain and ecstasy went through me, and I became unsteady on my feet, almost collapsing to the floor. "Nice reaction," he said. "Very algedonic, as intended. So they are working."

"They didn't shock him," said Anders. "They shocked _me_ when I touched them."

Avernus ignored Anders. "Your mana. How has your mana been?"

"I was drained before," I gestured to my breasts, "these were placed. It took longer than usual, but over time, it came back up."

"Did it come back up after you were away from the other Warden?"

"Away from Alistair? Yes, I believe it did."

"Hmmm. Tell me about how you left him. Did you just walk away?"

I told the old mage how I had woken up, and used blood magic to escape. Anders sat stock still why I talked. He had not heard this before.

"Blood magic. It couldn't be that simple, could it?" He sighed. "You should not have been able to move from his side unless he told you to do so. The pain, that sensation you felt, should have increased the farther you moved from him. And after awhile, you would have learnt not to, and then you wouldn't want to. The longer you wear those, the stronger the effect."

"That is horrible." said Anders. "And you made that thing?"

Avernus glanced over at Anders. "I was well paid to do so. The archdemon blood alone moved my research two or three decades along. Believe me, anything was worth that."

"But you can get it off?" I asked.

"It would take some time. I might be able to do so." He eyed us speculatively. "And what will you give me in trade to try?"

"You mean other than your life?" asked Anders, his grasp tight on his staff.

"Threats. You lower yourself to threats. I would settle for some of your blood. Warden blood is a staple of my research, and since I am no longer allowed live subjects, I must make do with what I can get."

"Just blood from us two?" I asked. He nodded. "You know there are other Wardens here, brother, you can feel them."

He nodded again. "You two are mages. That is particularly valuable to my research at this time. And one of the other Wardens feels off to me. Doesn't he you?" He must have meant Justice. Avernus looked at me. "Come here tomorrow. Prepare for a long day. I don't know how long this will take."

He took a sip of tea. "Oh, and could you ask Levi's wife for some of her biscuits? They are spectacular."

The next day _was_ a long day. The first thing Avernus did was to bleed us, not a favorite activity of mine. He took some of my blood and examined it at his table. He kept shaking his head. "It should have worked," he said.

Then he had me lay on a low table, and he examined the rings and chain for what felt like hours. He seemed amused every time he touched the rings or chain and I jerked and moaned. At one point, Anders pushed him from me and told him to get on with it, in a very demanding voice.

Avernus took a tool which looked like long thin cutters, he cast a spell on them, and lowered it to one of the rings. As it touched the ring, I felt pain so intense I convulsed and arched from the table, my arms and legs stiff and stuck out. When the mage removed the implement, I fell back gasping and sobbing. I had broken out in a sweat, and I couldn't stop shivering. Anders threw his arms around me, cradling me.

"That … was not expected," Avernus frowned. "There is something I do not understand going on."

"Not expected? What were you expecting?" yelled Anders, frustration thick in his voice.

"Not that." He turned to Anders. "Perhaps you are not helping, and should leave."

"No. I couldn't leave her. She needs me here. Just, maybe there is something I can do to help, other than just watch."

"This knowledge I am using," he pointed to shelves of books, "I learned it from one of those. I can remember everything I've read, but not necessarily where I've read it. So you're on your own finding it. But, you might find something I overlooked." He shrugged.

Anders released me reluctantly and kissed me. "I'll be right over there. Don't worry." I nodded.

"It is time for a tea break anyway, and some of those biscuits, with raspberry jam."

After the break, Anders and I looked over the books, while Avernus prepared whatever he was preparing.

"There are some references here I've heard of but never seen," said Anders. "Look at this '_The Power of True Lyrium_'"

"Oh," I said, "I heard of that. Senior Enchanter Chalet used to mention that in her lectures."

"The Arcane talent professor in my tower mentioned it, too. Said all known copies were destroyed. But here we are, holding one." He flipped through the pages. "If I were a scholar, this might actually impress me."

"Thank the Maker you're a lover instead," I teased. He laughed and gave me a quick peck.

"If you two are done there, I need the blood mage," Avernus said, his tone scolding.

I lay back on his table, but he did not have me remove my robes. "I don't think the problem is in the rings or chain. I think the problem is in you," he stated. "Hold as still as you can. I would say this won't hurt, but I really don't know if it will or not," he said softly enough that Anders did not overhear.

He raised his staff above me; a reddish glow came from it, suffusing me. He started to chant, his voice rough, but he did not stumble over his words.

"No, you are a common blood mage. You have power, but it is hard for you to tap it. It wouldn't interfere with the spell." He put his hand to his grizzled chin. "Blood might do it though. Do you have any blood you carry?"

"Blood? You mean like in my Warden's Oath? It has a drop of blood from my joining."

"They still do that? How quaint. May I see it?"

It felt odd to take off. I had worn it for so long. He took it and rolled it in his fingers. "You wear it always?"

"Almost always. I take it off to bathe, things like that."

He nodded. "I will need to borrow this for a bit. Why don't you and your boy mage go take a walk, or whatever it is you do."

I went and pulled Anders with me, out of the tower. We had gotten to its base, when I felt a great unease. The farther we walked from the tower, the greater the pain, until I cried out and grabbed at Anders.

"Tally, what is it?"

"The rings, the chain," I gasped. "They hurt." I shut my eyes against the tears. Anders picked me up, _he's so strong_, I thought. He carried me back to the tower. When we reached it, I told him to put me down. "I'm better, now." I smiled at him.

"That blasted evil … I'll send him to the Black City. He knew this would happen." Anders and I went back to Avernus.

"Mage," yelled Anders, "what did you do to her this time?"

"Ahhh," Avernus was chuckling. "I was right. It was the blood and not the spell. Your Warden's Oath, it has been tampered with. It has at least a smidge of the Templar Warden's blood."

"But how…" I started.

"Oh, I can't answer that. I just know that as long as you have this," he held up my Warden's Oath, "You needn't worry about the chain." He handed the necklace back to me. "Take care of that, because I am afraid I cannot remove the rings."

Anders said, "But you told us you could."

"I said I may... and may is not can. I hate to fail. But there it is. If in my research I find something … promising … you'll be the first to know." He turned back to his research table. "Now excuse me while I get back to work."

Anders started to complain, and I halted him, pulling on the sleeve of his robe, and shook my head. "Avernus, we would like to borrow your books."

"Take what you want. I don't need them." He turned to look at me. "But, if you come across any tomes on blood magic or Warden blood, any reference at all, send them to me. You will not be sorry you did."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Didn't you just know it?**

_Warden King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden,_

_Regarding your complaint about the failure of the special product you purchased: The resolution walked into the peak, herself. You will be pleasantly surprised, I am sure, to know that the jewelry in question was not at fault and needed no repair. In fact, it works better than expected._

_After some experimentation, and yes, sadly to say some of it was painful, it could not be helped, I found that the problem was not in the product, but actually in the Warden's Oath your slave wears._

_I can only surmise how a smidge of your blood, good King Alistair, may have gotten into the fair one's Oath. But, it may have had an effect which was not as you intended. That's right, it activated the apparatus as if you yourself were near, rendering the jewelry useless, as long as she keeps her Oath._

_It is unfortunate__ but, your slave knows now far more than she should about your gift to her. But sometimes, eggs need to be cracked to make omelets, as they say in Orlais, or so I hear. She will be more careful of her Oath in the future, I expect. You are a clever man, I am sure that will not be a problem for you._

_The other product you purchased is enclosed with this message. I think you will find it effective. Your feedback, as always, is appreciated._

_ Avernus _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I received a letter from Lelianna. I was delighted to hear from her, as the last time we had seen each other was in Denerim, right after the battle at Fort Drakon. I had hoped she might have been at the palace for my last visit, but if she was, I missed her.

She wrote that she would be in the area, as she was visiting Highever. She would be stopping at Vigil's Keep on her way. I wondered why she was taking an overland route to Highever, rather than going by ship, but perhaps the seas were rough this time of year. It was winter, after all.

I looked forward to her visit, and planned to take her shopping in Amaranthine City. We would shop for shoes. And maybe pretty ribbons for our hair. Just the thought made me smile madly.

During our traditional evening card game, Velanna said, "Nathaniel, I may have misjudged you … a little." That comment got all of our attention.

"Just a little?" Nathaniel looked from his hand up to her.

"I sometimes paint all humans with the same brush."

"As long as it's such a pretty brush, I don't mind." He smiled charmingly.

"I'm sure I don't know what that means."

"It means your apology is appreciated, my lady."

"Well, then. Good." She fidgeted a bit with her cards, and glanced up through her lashes. "When you were talking about the pretty brush, did you mean... me?"

Nathaniel chuckled, "it can't be the first time someone's said you're pretty."

"And if it is?" She tossed her hair slightly.

"Then you must not talk to many people."

"Most people aren't worth talking to."

"Hey," said Anders. "People sitting here. And I think I'm worth talking to"

Nathaniel laughed, "Yes, Anders, a time or two I did think you needed a talking to."

"Argh, Nate, that hurts," grumbled Anders.

"Maybe you two should get a room. By Paragon Vettes stony arss, we're trying to play cards here!" barked Oghren.

When Lelianna arrived, it was so wonderful to introduce her to my brothers and sisters. Everyone, including Velanna, was charmed by her effervescence. She giggled and laughed. She was very happy when I proposed we go shopping in the City the next day.

After supper, while we sat, as we usually did, playing cards, drinking, and swapping stories, Lelianna offered to tell us a tale of her own.

"Am I in it?" asked Oghren.

"If you would like to be, my friend," she said with her open smile.

"Then I'm in," he shouted. "Tell 'em the story of Caridin! He was a blasted hero in my book. That one deserv es to be told, by the stone."

So Lelianna told us how the Wardens Alistair and Solona, with their faithful companions, including Oghren, recovered the lost treasures of the dwarves, continued the dynasty of the Aeducan by crowning Prince Bhelen, and granted a great hero, Paragon Caridin the maker of golems, his final wish. She even added the sweet love story of the two Wardens, Alistair and Solona.

Oghren was a bit spun up after the story. He kept shouting and showing us his special moves he used against various foes fought in the deep roads.

Then, Nathaniel offered his own tale. "You are in this one as well Oghren," he said in his soft baritone voice. His tale was of our battle in the Silverite Mines. He told of the tragedy of the lost Wardens, the heroism of Velanna's sister, and the mystery of the dreaded Architect. He told of our fight, to the death, with two dragons. And in Nathaniel's story, the love interests were Anders and myself, which made us both blush furiously.

Lelianna was delighted and clapped as Nathaniel finished. "You have the potential to be a great bard, dear Nathaniel," she said.

"Thank you, Lelianna, but, I am tone deaf. Can't play or sing a thing."

"Really? That is such a pity. You have a natural gift for story telling, no?" She lent over and gave him a kiss on a cheek, which earned her a heated glare from Velanna.

Later that evening, while we both sat out of the current fleecing, I meant, card game, she whispered to me, "so, you and Anders?"

I giggled and answered "yes Anders."

"So how is dear Anders? He's handsome enough, and charming, in his own way."

"He is very charming. I've no complaints." I smiled conspiratorially. "He's actually quit good with his hands."

Lelianna threw her head back and laughed, garnering the attention of the Wardens playing cards.

"What's so funny?" asked Oghren. And then in sotto voce to Anders "Lelianna likes to talk about sex, with the other girls."

A startled Anders said, "Umm, what? Excuse me?"

Lelianna giggled at him, "You've nothing to worry about, dearest Anders."

He winked at her and said, "Of course not. Parish the thought, lovely lady."

As we walked arm and arm up to our rooms, Lelianna asked me if we bathed Orlesian style in the Keep. I laughed and told her that the Vigil had individual baths, in the main bedrooms. "Although mine might fit two, if we were very friendly."

She pouted, her bottom lip stuck out just so, very cute. "Oh, but that sounds so lonely. Would you mind helping me to bathe, just this once, tonight?"

"Sounds like it might be fun. But only if you will help me with my hair. It has been such a mess. I've no idea what to do with it."

"Oh, of course. _Une belle chevelure, mon chou_."

Our shopping trip was indeed fun, and Lelianna and I bought beautiful things. She also helped me pick out gifts for the other Wardens.

While we were in Amaranthine City, we happened upon two hunters who had seen darkspawn near Knotwood Hills. They were an odd couple, a human and a stoic elf. But, they seemed earnest, and Lelianna and I both thought it would be worth checking into their report.

I took the opportunity to give Keenan's wife his ring. In some ways it was a relief, as she did not seem to mourn him as much as I had feared. However, I was saddened that the memory of one of my brothers would be kept so poorly. _C'est La Vie_.

Lelianna was gone too soon. She left the next morning. We asked her to give our best to Teyrn Cousland, and Nathaniel had even penned a letter he asked her to take for him. Nathaniel was a true gentleman to think of such a gesture.

Justice, Nathaniel, Oghren and I followed-up on the tip regarding the darkspawn sighting. There was a large chasm in Knotwood Hills, and steep wooden stairs were built into them, offering us access. We encountered a young dwarven maid, a member of the Legion of the Dead, she said, who joined us. Her name was Sigrun, and she made for delightful company. And so, we Wardens and the one member of the Legion of the Dead, entered Kal'Hirol, a lost thaig of the dwarves.

Treasure, there was much of it in the Kal'Hirol. I had not worried over-so-much on the trifles we had gathered on our previous adventures. But this time, we had trouble carrying it all. We also found lyrium enough to even turn Anders' head. Mistress Woosley would not have to worry about funds for the Keep for a long time.

Kal'Hirol was hard fighting all the way. It took us days to work through the maze of golems and darkspawn. I was concerned at one point when Oghren said _Broodmother_ with true fear in his voice. However, instead of taking the Broodmothers on in a direct way, we choose to kill them by dropping a huge lyrium sphere on them, killing four of the hideous monsters in one go.

The most troublesome, however, was the two darkspawn fractions that were fighting each other. Our mysterious darkspawn problem was just becoming more convoluted.

Sigrun decided to join us Wardens, and she survived the joining. I was very pleased, as she was skilled and rather fun to have around.

It was nice to be back at the Keep, and we fell in to our regular routine. Anders had been somewhat studious with the books we brought back from Avernus' tower, while I was gone. One early afternoon he asked to show me something he found.

"I can't read the text," he said, "it's in Tevinter. But look at this drawing." He showed me an etching of an elf with rings pierced through her ears, a chain connecting both and running under her chin. "I think that," he pointed to a Tevinter word, "means _slave_."

"I know so little Tevinter," I said. I couldn't help but think of Ferin for a moment. "But that does mean _slave_. And I think this one here means blood, and this is _spell_ or _cast_."

He turned the page, "and see. These runes match what are on your chain and rings."

"Anders, you found it!"

"But it won't help us much if we can't understand it." He sighed. "Look, I've a friend in the tower, well, sort of a friend. His name is Finn, and he really is in to everything Tevinter. I'm sure he can help us."

"So, another trip to the tower?"

"Yes. I know with all the darkspawn issues and such, this might not be the best time…"

"It might be best if you and I go alone. With Pounce, too."

Anders looked concerned for a moment. "Actually, I was thinking I could go with Justice, or one of the rogues. You should stay here, in case anything happens."

"You mean the darkspawn make another attack?"

He nodded. "Something felt wrong at Kal'Hirol, Tally. I think one side may think we've sided with the other, and try and take a more proactive approach. You know, kill us in our sleep, that type of thing." He pulled me in to a hug. "You'd be needed then, as the leader here."

We decided that Justice and Anders would go to the tower. Pounce stayed with me. We both missed Anders.

The riders came two days after Anders and Justice left. No, not darkspawn. It was King Alistair, Zeveran Arainai, and Arl Eamon, along with a small contingent of guards and Templars. My mind began to race, trying to understand why he would bring Templars, unless he planned to do something to me, and maybe to Anders. I was glad Anders was gone to the tower.

I sent Varel and Garevel to greet our guest at the gate house. I gathered my Wardens together, to meet them in the throne room, and sent for refreshments. I wanted Alistair to see me in a position of power. Perhaps he would think twice on attempting anything in my own Keep, with my own Wardens around me.

Eamon walked in first, followed by Zevran and Alistair, and then Garevel and Varel. I introduced my Wardens, and we all sat. Sigrun offered ale, fruit and cheese, and served. She sat to my right, next to Nathaniel. On my left sat Velanna and Oghren. Garevel and Varel stood behind me. Across sat Zevran, Alistair and Eamon.

After we had all settled in with our drink and food, Eamon began to speak. "We've information, gathered by his majesty's head of security, Zevran, regarding the reports of treason you gave to us nearly a month ago."

"I see," I said placidly. I hoped my inner turmoil did not show. Alistair's face was impassive, and he only had a slight smile.

Zevran appeared relaxed. He gracefully sat back in his chair, his ankles crossed before him. "Yes, I've been able to track down some information regarding the Crows who were hired to … hmm… shall we say handle you and Alistair. They will be at Starks Farm, do you know the place?"

"Old Stark's Farm?" said Varel. "Yes, we know of it. I believe it is Lady Packton's land."

"So it may be. The Crows will be meeting the conspirators in a week's time."

Eamon continued, "The crown has decided it would be best if you, Warden Commander, dealt with the situation. We have had… concerns … raised when we had similar issues with traitors. If you quietly dealt with the Crows and their clients, we feel, well, it would be best for all."

"I do not mind doing the dirty work here," Eamon started to protest, but I held up my hand. "I understand completely, ser. You do not need to tell me anything else." Alistair's face was still. I wondered why he had come all this way and not just sent Zevran.

"Good, that's settled. We do not plan to stay here long, Commander. We'll just water our horses, and be out of you hair." Eamon stood, and the rest did the same. "If you'll excuse us?" The group left the room. Alistair had not said a word.

I let out a breath I had not realized I was holding. "It seems they came a long way for that."

Garevel said, "The men with him told us they were coming back from Highever. So, I suppose this was an easy stop on the way."

I shook my head. Something did not seem right to me. I asked Garevel, Varel and Nathaniel to ensure that the King and his people were tended to. As I left the throne room, Zevran approached me.

"Commander, you are as ravishing as always," he flashed a charming grin.

"Zev, how have you been?" I continued to walk towards my office, and he paced me.

"Well. But I do have more information on the Crows I would like to share with you. If you have the time?"

"Of course, please follow me to my office." When we entered, I waved him to a seat, unstrapped my staff, and propped it against my desk, taking a seat behind it. "So, what is this information?"

"The two Crow are not new recruits. One is known for his skill in archery, and is something of a sure shot." He nodded at me. "Something even a mage may fear, no? You may wish to consider this in your tactics. The other is notorious for his use of poisons." He looked at my staff for a moment, and ran his hand down its shaft. "Lovely wood this." He grinned at me. "Specifically he is known for using Crow poison, which may stun, leaving you an easy target."

"Thank you, for this. It will be of great help."

"Hmm, of course. This is what I do, and I do it well. The two bragged more than they should, at a tavern near Highever. I just obtained the information, or, well, I would have gotten word to you sooner."

Mistress Woosley knocked at the office door. "Commander, there is a slight problem in the stables, and you are needed."

"I will be right there. Zev, you should comeback and visit us. But stay longer. I miss our games of Peg Peg."

He smiled, delighted, "As do I. I may well take you up on that offer."

The problem in the stable was easily rectified. One of those problems that surprise me that they need a Commander to deal with. I returned to the Keep, and watched from the buttress as Alistair and his men rode out.

And suddenly I was racked with great pain. It was enough to drop me to my knees. I stood, and without thinking, I cast haste and ran down to the gate, after Alistair.

His men and he had stopped a ways from the Keep. He was turned in his saddle, looking at me with a wry smile. I must have appeared wild as I came up to his horse, panting, my hair a mess, my eyes wide and glazed.

"Do you need something my dear?" He asked, his smile broadening.

I lifted my arms to him, and he bent and scooped me up to his horse. He settled me in front of him, and motioned for his men to follow, and set his horse to a canter as he continued his ride to Denerim.

I peaked around Alistair. Behind him on his right were Eamon, and his left Zev. They both had stony faces, and would not look me in the eye. Alistair's face was full of pride, and he, every once in awhile, would glance from the road to my face with a bright smile.

"Relax, my dear," he said in a soothing voice. "We'll be home soon." He held the reins with one hand, his other arm securely placed around my waist, holding me tight against him.

After a time, he slowed them, setting a more leisurely walk. "I thought that your Wardens would have put up more of a fuss," he murmured into my hair. "They must have been taken by surprise."

"I was," I shrugged. "I'm still not sure what caused me to follow you."

"Not your great undying affection for me? Nooo? You wound me, my dear lady, deeply, and to my very soul," he said with just a wisp of sarcasm.

He passed his hand across my chest, rubbing the chain under my robes, "I'm sure you've guessed it was this." He sighed. "You reduced me to such underhanded methods. But all is fair, as they say."

I shook my head. _Why did the rings and chain start to work now?_ _Had Alistair found a way to counter the blood in my Oath?_ I put my hand to the amulet at my neck. It was still there. He put his hand over mine, "You still wear your Warden's Oath?"

"Yes. It reminds me of those who went before us."

"Of course." He paused for a moment. "The ones we've lost, you and I. Too many and too soon. They all deserved better."

I shifted on the seat before him. "I am not Solona."

His arm around me stiffened. "We'll be in Denerim in about an hour. We'll have a bath and some thing to eat there." He looked over his shoulder at his men. "We should have some time to … talk."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Alistair had Zevran escort me to his chambers. "Keep her safe. The Orlesian ambassador is arriving soon, and I'm not to put on _just_ a dog and pony show for him, but a canine and equine extravaganza." He turned to me, "Follow Zev, my pet. Take care of yourself. Rest, eat, and bathe. I will come to fetch you later."

Once alone I turned on Zevran. "You lied to me."

"No, my dear Warden, I did not lie. The information on the Crows is true, as far as I know any different." He poured some watered wine into a glass for me. "It is Eamon who hmmm, stretched the truth. Alistair has already sent some of his men to take care of the situation at Stark's Farm. He is keen to execute traitors, there is no question."

He sat heavily in one of the chairs in Alistair's antechamber. "My only fault is that I did not point this out during the discussion with you earlier. But you see, that would have meant my head on the chopping block, as it were."

I sighed, sat, and sipped the wine. "I was stupid, Zev. I should have listened to your warnings and never come to Ferelden. I have thought on this mistake often over the months."

He lifted one elegant shoulder in a shrug. "Such it is, and you can not change that now." He leaned back in the chair and looked at me under lowered lids. "I do not think I can help you in your current situation. You know, this King of ours. He is under much pressure." Zev tilted his head. "Do you understand?"

"I'm not sure that I do."

"There is the pressure for him to marry and quickly. Too many know your Grey Warden secret regarding your inability to procreate. Entirely his own fault, I might add." Zev smiled thinly. "He is also pressed to maintain Ferelden's integrity after such a travesty as the blight. I am not complaining, mind you, about this, as it is the primary reason he keeps me employed. However, the greatest pressure he puts on himself."

"His guilt over Solona Amell."

He nodded. "Yes, that is it exactly. You have hit the nail on the head. He is using you to relieve that particular pressure. But of course you're being here exacerbates his next biggest problem."

"His need to procreate? As you delicately put it."

"The other nobles want a proper Fereldan lady for Alistair's bride, and they want him to marry soon, as they fear another civil war. Some believe in the old rule that true sons inherit but bastards must conquer."

"Alistair did neither. He used political means."

"If your meaning is that politics is the skilled use of blunt objects, then yes, that is so." Zevran laughed. "Alistair must prove himself before the country will continue to follow him."

"Killing an archdemon and stopping a blight is not enough?"

"It is a start, and why he is where he is, and as powerful as he is. What he needs to _keep_ that power, however, is _de legatario_. And you, dear, will be seen as getting in the way of that. You are not Fereldan, you are a mage, and your chances of having Alistair's child are slim. Many will want to remind our King of this fact, which will only highlight to him the problem, and increase the pressure."

"I would leave if I could."

"Would you?" Zevran raked me with his eyes. "I wonder. My point is that Alistair gave up Solona for the very problems that you create. It will be hard for him to keep you at his side and this... is not a good thing."

"No, it is not a good thing. I think I may need to convince him that it is not what he wants, keeping me here."

"That would solve this little snarl. And still keep me employed. Every body wins." His eyes sparkled, and then he turned serious. "I am … puzzled, my dear Warden. I do not understand why you ran out to him as you did, at the Keep. It was unexpected. And he, Alistair, he acted as if he knew you would do so. He stopped and waited for you."

"I'm ... I don't think I can easily explain. Believe me, it was not by my choice."

"Magic or a Grey Warden thing, no?" He raised an eyebrow. "No? You are all full of mystery, you Wardens."

I looked at him intensely. "Do you think you can help me?"

"I will do what I can, but that is little indeed. You must make the best of it." He pointed to one of the doors. "The bath is through there. I would offer you my services, but that might be … dangerous … no? Although enjoyable," he chuckled. "I will have fresh clothing and food sent up." He stood and walked to the door. "Good bye, Warden Tally. We will see each other soon, I am sure."

Alistair wanted me to attend his function with the ambassador from Orlais. I did not want to, but he insisted, and I found I was compelled to do as he wished. But as it turned out, Orlesian ambassador Arven and his daughter, Corinne, were delightful company.

Alistair kept me close to him most of the night, which garnered some curious glances from others. It made me uneasy. However, the looks subsided when he left me to chat with Corinne while he discussed some trade issue with her father. She was a beautiful woman, with long dark curls, thick long lashes, and that lovely alabaster skin only a true noble can maintain.

"So, you are our Commander of the Grey, Mademoiselle Caron? You must have had some marvelous adventures."

"Please, call me Tally. May I call you Corinne?" She nodded her assent. "I've had adventures, it is true. Marvelous might not be the word I use to describe them."

"The bards sing of King Alistair's great deeds during the blight. The '_Last Two_ _Wardens of Ferelden_', it is called. It is a wondrous tale, and takes days for them to tell it." She smiled sweetly at me. "My favorite part is the romance between his majesty and the Grey Warden Commander. It is so tragic." I nodded absently.

She continued, enraptured, or so it appeared, "when she stills his sword arm so she can take the final blow against that horrid archdemon, well, it always makes my heart flutter."

"I am afraid I have not heard that bard's tale. Although I have heard the '_Grey of Denerim_'."

"That is one part of the song, I think." She put a hand on my arm. "Tally, we have brought our bard with us, and she has a lovely voice, and does this tale admirably. Perhaps you could join us to hear at least part of it? One you have not heard before?"

I smiled, and changed the subject, as spending an evening listening to the tale of Alistair and Solona did not seem appealing. I asked her about her shoes. She giggled and told me it was a secret, but she would share with me. She had bought them in the Denerim market.

The dress I was wearing, something Zev had provided, was of good quality, but fit me poorly, too tight across the shoulders and too loose around the waist. I asked Corinne if she knew of a good seamstress in Denerim, and she was happy to not only recommend someone, but offered to introduce me. "We should shop tomorrow for fabric, and other niceties," she enthused. "It would be so agreeable to shop with someone my own age for a change." She clapped her hands together daintily.

At this point ambassador Arven and the King walked over, and asked what was so interesting. Corinne explained her idea of a shopping expedition. Alistair, looking amused, said he thought that would be fine.

"The King and Commander must retire, now, Corinne. They have both traveled a distance today, and I am sure they are exhausted."

Corinne pouted for a tiny moment, and then grabbed me in a soft hug. "We will meet tomorrow. It shall be such fun."

Alistair and I walked in silence back to his rooms. He gestured me though one of the many doors in his antechamber.

"This will be where you will sleep, Tally." The bed was large, and the furniture was made of polished Orlesian oak, each piece carved with dogs. He opened the closet and I was hit by the pleasant smell of Korcari cedar. "You may keep your things in here."

He sat on the bed, and motioned me to sit with him. I hesitated but sat.

"Tally, you will not be able to leave my side unless I tell you to do so. You should not even attempt it. From what I understand of how this … spell …" he said the word as if it tasted bad, "works, it will get easier with time. You will want to please me more and more as time goes on."

He stopped, expecting me to say some thing, but I had nothing to say. I knew he was right, and I despaired. I started to tremble, and tears threatened.

He sighed and leaned over, giving me a light kiss. "Things will be better in the morning. Sleep well, my dear." And he left me alone.

Alistair gave me his permission to shop with Corinne. He was very specific on where I could go and for how long.

But we did have a good time. She was enchanting company. I found some nice fabric, and we picked out shoes. We even bought Orlesian fragrant oils from a shop keeper.

There was snow on the streets, and though we walked a brisk pace, we soon chilled, and decided to stop for dinner, and a warm-up.

We were giggling as we entered one of the nicer taverns in town, the Gnawed Noble, which had a horrendous sign of a dragon eating a well dressed man above its door. Inside was comfortable however. The clientele were of the upper classes.

We each ordered food and drink, and set our packages down. A pair of young men asked if they could sit with us. We looked at each other, suppressing giggles behind our hands, and Corinne nodded. "I am Corinne, she said, and this is my friend Tally," she glanced mischievously at me. "We are from Orlais."

"My lady's," the oldest one said, bowing as he sat in one of the empty chairs. His companion moved some of our packages so he could sit. "I am Arl Vaughan Kendells and this is my friend Ser Tranter Handley. What brings you lovely ladies to my fair city?"

Corinne smiled at the Arl. "You must be the Arl of Denerim, then, no?" He nodded proudly. "My friend and I are just shopping today. She was in need of _vêtements_, ummm, clothes, new clothes. And we wanted something pretty."

Ser Tranter had a pleasant face. He smiled at me and said, "Pretty to match such lovely eyes. It must have been a challenge."

"I assure you," Corinne said laughing, "We found enough to turn our heads."

"Indeed. I am very glad to hear that. By the way, the fish here is superb," said the Arl, smoothly. "However, only the palace's table can match my own chef." Corinne and I exchanged glances. "I would be so pleased if you two could have supper with me and Ser Tranter this evening. And you could taste our excellent Fereldan fish cooked to perfection."

"No," I said softly. "I wish that we could, monsieur, but we are in no position to do so."

"Ah, such a pity. Perhaps some other time?" The Arl had somewhat of a predatory nature, and I felt a twinge of fear. His eyes hardened on to my face, and I knew he could feel it. Yes, he was a predator indeed, and he thought I would make good quarry.

I smiled at him as sweetly as I could, marshalling my courage. "We may see you at the palace, no?" He started. "My host is entertaining much these days."

"Your host?" he recovered quickly. "Ah, of course, you are guests of our good King Alistair." I nodded. "Well, we will see you, certainly, at one of the palace parties. And I will make sure to follow through with those invitations I have been ignoring." He smiled.

We finished our dinner, and bustled back to the palace, giggling about our encounter with the two men the entire way.

Alistair looked bemused as Corinne and I showed him our purchases. He fingered the soft cloth, and smelled the lovely fragrances. He said he particularly liked the attar of rose.

However, when Corinne chatted about the two gentlemen we had lunched with, Alistair became bowstring taunt. His eyes became wary as he asked, oh so causally questions about our conversation. "Fish?" He finally asked. "Vaughan likes fish?"

I caught his hand. "He was a gentleman, Alistair, and he meant no harm."

"Did he not, my lady?" Alistair's face looked grim. "Perhaps not, then."

Corinne had seemed to miss the change in mood, and carried on with her description of our afternoon. "Imagine, when Arl Vaughan finds out our Tally is an Arlessa. The look on his face will be priceless!"

She hugged me before she left, and pleaded prettily with the King to allow me, her friend, to spend time with her again, soon. Alistair could not say no to such charm, and so, without much effort, he and I accepted her invitation to dine at the Embassy the next evening.

Alistair took my hand, and led me to a sitting room. "You should stay away from Vaughan. His reputation is not the best."

"I think I can take care of myself, Alistair." I looked at him, my chin high.

His smile became wide and genuine as he wrapped his arms around my waist. A shock of delicious desire drove though me, making me dizzy, and I struggled to keep on my feet. "I have never doubted that, my dear." He kissed me sensually, his breathing became faster. He broke away, reluctantly. "You should go rest. Perhaps read? Eamon still has some boring chores for me. Some days it's not worth chewing through the straps," he said lightly and with a soft chuckle. He kissed the top of my head. "I will see you at our evening meal."

Supper was another occasion for young ladies, nobility of Ferelden, to meet with Alistair. This evening, Bann Loren's two lovely young daughters, one with red hair, and the other a striking brunette, were sat on either side of Alistair. He seemed to enjoy their company.

I was sat next to Bann Loren, who was eager to brag about the accomplishments of his children, and his hopes that one might marry our King. He said he thought his wife would be proud, but he had lost her and their oldest son in the blight.

Zevran was down the table from me. I was fascinated to say the least as I watched Zev's casual flirtation with one of Bann Loren's sons turn to subtle seduction. They left before dessert was served.

Nevarrian musicians performed for us. The tempo of the music was fast, and the beat was strong. However, it was too loud for any conversation. Alistair and the two young ladies excused themselves, and went for a walk in the garden. Bann Loren preened as we watched the trio leave.

As soon as I could, I excused myself. I was on edge, as I was uncertain what the evening would bring. Alistair was not acting logically, or perhaps I just could not see the logic in his actions. I could not predict what he would do next.

And I worried about Amaranthine, and the darkspawn threat. I worried of what Anders must think of me when he heard how I chased the King down, and left.

Chilled, I entered Alistair's chambers. Thankfully, the fire was going, so I warmed myself in front of it. Ferelden was in full winter now and cold seemed to creep into the stones of the palace.

I readied for bed, and slipped quickly into the cool sheets. I fidgeted a bit to get them warm, slowly relaxed, and slept.

I was woken by Alistair's breath on my neck, his hands on my back. He snuggled under the bedding, and wrapped around me, his arm draped on across my waist. He sighed, contented. We fell asleep.

Once again, I own nothing that Bioware & EA do, and I make no profit from this. Just fun.

And many thanks to jezika427, jugalettePENNER, spacecadet88, rhiannaskye, Athanors, , RubyPele, Grannaah, and Leamony. You folks keep me honest – lol. (You too, Irishdeth – I know you're lurking out there.)


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

Morning came, and Alistair was up and gone before me. It was a cold dull dawn, snowing lightly. I dressed quickly, and went down to find breakfast.

The dinning room was empty, but the kitchen staff was helpful in pointing me to where the garrison ate. I had my meal among the palace guards. Not sure who was more uneasy, them or me.

I found that no matter how much I wanted to, I could not leave the palace. It was beyond frustrating. I would get to the front doors, and just simply could not walk out them.

It seemed a long time until a servant came to help me dress for the Ambassador's supper. She did my hair in a complex way, pulling my dirty blonde hair from around my face and braiding it on top of my head. The dress had been sewn by one of Corinne's recommend seamstresses, or a team of seamstresses given how quickly it was sewn. It was a bolder color then I usually wore. A deep brown, cut low in front, as was the current fashion in Ferelden. The skirt was flared from the waist, and the sleeves were long, to protect from the chill. A short fur cape finished off the dress.

Alistair met me at the door. As we walked to Ambassador Arven's estate, he pointed out the other estates used by ambassadors'. The Orlesian's was the largest and most ornate.

Corinne met me with open arms, laughing and giggling, sweeping me with her to the dinning room. Alistair and Arven followed. Dinner was just us four, a relaxing meal. The food was prepared Orlesian style, and was wonderful. _Les_ _côtelettes d'agneau _was roasted nicely, with a soft pink center, and was served with soft cooked grains and steamed vegetables. Corinne and I talked, while the men just seemed, well, out of place. She had such a way of getting me to forget my troubles.

After we had eaten, Corinne clapped her pettite hands and said she had a special treat for us. Their bard would sing a verse of the '_Last Two_ _Wardens_'. Alistair sighed heavily, and rolled his eyes.

A lovely woman, with auburn hair and dark eyes, came in and bowed. Arven introduced her as Luce, who softly asked which verse we would like her to perform.

"I'm not sure. I've never heard the '_Last Two_ _Wardens' _performed before."

"It was written by a Warden companion, Lady Lelianna, and I know all of the verses." I clapped and made a small happy cry. Alistair slumped a little in his chair. Luce continued. "They are, in no particular order, '_Betrayal at Ostagar, _'_Rescue of Redcliffe', _'_Tower Redemption'.._."

"Ah," I interrupted. "I would like to hear this one. '_Tower Redemption'. _It is of the Magi Circle Tower, no?"

"It is, and I would be honored to sing it for you," and she nodded at Alistair, who seemed to be trying to ignore her.

Luce sat on a large pillow, before the fireplace, and readied her Cittern on her lap. She smiled at us charmingly as she plucked a few notes. She sang a tale of the Wardens Grey, who found the tower of Magi, Kinlock Hold, on the shores of Lake Calenhad, beset by demons and maleficar. The brave Templars had stood against the evil that invaded the tower, but were loosing against overwhelming odds.

It was interesting trying to piece together Anders' story of the event and this one.

But still, I was enraptured. With Luce's voice, the mage Solona came alive for me. Warden Solona was strong and fierce, yet forgiving and benevolent. She, with her companions, a dwarf, another mage, her dog, and a prince, fought horrors to save the remaining Templars and mages, including children. They fought a pitched battle against the demon mage Uldred, where the prince was wounded, and could only be saved when Solona professed her love for him. The tale ended with the prince and Solona kissing, Uldred defeated, and the tower safely back in the Templars control.

As I clapped delightedly at the end, I looked up at Alistair. He had tears in his eyes, and his face was flushed. I looked away slightly embarrassed. The touching tale was personal to him.

"Didn't you just love it, Tally?" asked Corinne, hugging me. "You must come and listen to the rest. That one is not even my favorite. Although it is delightful." She leant over and whispered to me, "there is one, called '_Templar and the Mage'_, with more _romance_. It is very good."

Alistair was quiet on our walk back to the palace. He toke hold of my hand as we left Corinne, and held it all the way to his chambers.

Once we were in his rooms, he turned to me, "Are you tired?" I nodded absently. "Hmmm. We haven't had much time to talk these past few days. Are you too tired to talk?"

I sighed and looked at him. His face was earnest and open. It was hard for me to understand him, to reconcile this man with the one that had enslaved me. I sat in one of the fireside chairs, and said, "Yes, I would like to talk."

He ran a hand through his hair, a habit which caused his bangs to stick up straight from his face. "I'm not sure where to start. And I don't wish to sound like a fool." He walked to the fireplace, and looked into the flames, his back to me. "I _know_ you aren't Solona. But, when I first saw you…." He paused for a few seconds. "When I first saw you at _her_ memorial, I, well you looked like her. I thought maybe it was a miracle, or we had all been wrong, and you, I mean, she was alive."

"But I wasn't her."

"No, you weren't," he added more sharply then I think he intended. He let out a breath. "Look, I know you aren't her. I just said that." He paused a moment gathering his thoughts. "At the time though, you didn't just look like her, you felt like her too. You Wardens, I could sense you all of course. But _you_ felt to me like _Solona_, the being a mage thing combined with the taint and all, I suppose. It was very confusing."

He said more softly, "After I saw you, I could not get you out of my mind. It was like a sore tooth, always there, in the background. But other times..." He paced away from the heat, and turned to me. "There were times you were all I could think of. I knew I had to bring you back, to Ferelden."

I pursed my lips. "And so you did."

He sat heavily into a chair across from me. "And so I did. I should have brought you to Denerim. I thought Amaranthine would be close enough. It was not." He put his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. His eyes were hooded. "When I visited, you ignored me. I had not imagined… it never crossed my mind that so many of your friends would be lost to darkspawn."

"It was a dark time." I sat back in the chair, trying to put more room between us.

"I was jealous of those men, those dead men, and felt guilty for it. It made me desperate. Do you know you even smelled like her, after your bath, like roses? I thought of you always. Everything I saw, I wondered what you would think. Everything I ate, I wondered would you like it. I imagined conversations with you, over and over again. My mind whirled with ideas on how I could have you here, with me. How I could keep you by me."

"And so you contacted Warden Avernus."

"Hmmmm." He nodded. "Yes. And he made for me…" he waved towards my chest, "that. I only had to apply it."

"Why, brother?" My hands grasped the chair arms, my knuckles turned white. "Why did you…"

"Shhhh." He knelt before me, taking my hands into his own. "If I could take that back, I would. I can say only that when I saw you, there, in front of me again, I became very angry. All I wanted was to make you mine. I never intended to hurt you."

"Then remove it. Set me free."

"But you would leave me as soon as I did." His eyes flashed. "Tell me that you would not." I was silent. "Even after, you still left me. Avernus told me you would _not_ be able to leave my side without my say, but still you did." Alistair released my hands and stood, turning his back to me, looking towards the fire. "But the spell is working now."

"So, you keep me here, against my will, for what?"

"The more I try to control..." He shrugged as if trying to rid something from his back. "We need to discuss what you will do while you are here. What I expect of you." He glanced over his shoulder. "We shall start over." He looked back to the fire.

I stood and walked to the bedroom where I had been sleeping. "Goodnight, Alistair. I am tired."

"I did not tell you to go. Stay." My feet stopped, and I could go no further. "Sit." I returned to the chair.

He was facing me now, and moved to sit across from me. "You are mine, Tally Caron. Not much you can do about that. Griffons mate for life." He sat back considering me. "You can not stay here, in my chambers though. Eamon has made that clear. But, I need you close." He shook his head. "We'll find you rooms near by."

He leveled his gaze at me. "I'll be frank. I need to marry, soon. As you are well aware, I have little time to lose, if I'm to have an heir. Avernus has been most helpful in that regard, but I still need to have a wife."

"Avernus? What did he do?"

"He provided me a means to have children, without fear of taint. Or so he says. I've yet to test it." His lids lowered. Emotions flickered across his face. "I won't make the same mistake again. You will stay beside me. I am King, they can't stop me."

"Isn't that unfair to your wife, and to me?"

"She, who ever she is, will either accept it or I won't marry her. And I will find another. It's the only way we can be together, you and I." His face relaxed. "Once you forgive me, everything will be better. Trust me, Tally. Now off to bed with you."

I heard Alistair pacing outside my room that night.

I was moved to rooms which were next to Alistair's. The servants bustled to and fro moving my few things, and making the new rooms habitable. Alistair had given me leave to walk in the gardens during the commotion, and I took full advantage, even though the day was windy and cold. There were drifts of snow in the garden, but the paths had been kept clear. The garden was stark, and only evergreens weren't but sticks and hips.

I caught a figure moving in the shadows of an old twisted Tirashan spruce. My heart rate went up. Was it an assassin sent by these nobles who would rather I disappeared? The figure stepped clearer into my field of vision and beckoned me into the shadows. It was Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel," I started, "how…"

He put his hand across my mouth. "Quietly, Commander. It would be best if we were not overheard."

I lowered my voice, matching his. "It is so good to see you, brother."

"You have no idea how worried we've been. But we've not much time. I need you to come with me."

"I wish I could, but without Alistair's say so, the spell I am under will not allow it."

Nathaniel considered this a moment. "Can you get his permission to come shopping? Tomorrow? And meet us in the Warden's old warehouse, near _Wonders of Thedas_."

"I can do that. I am sure of it. Nathaniel, I can't… sense you, as a Warden."

"It's something Anders cooked up. It keeps us from being 'scented'. It's contained in this marble." He showed me a glass sphere less than half an inch diameter. "We have one for you, too."

I touched his arm, in gratitude. "I'll meet you, Nathaniel, tomorrow. And thank you."

He nodded, and stepped deeper into the shadow, disappearing from my sight.

It took me nearly an hour before I felt calm enough to head back inside. I was chilled to the bone, and asked for something warm to drink. Servants brought warm spiced wine, which tasted good. An elven servant told me that I would be expected to attend supper with the King.

Arl Eamon came to escort me to a banquet, given to honor the Arl of West Hills, Gallagher Wulff. His sons had died at the hands of darkspawn during the blight. However, he had a daughter, Caoimhe, who would be in attendance. Eamon wanted me to know that this young woman, the only heir to the southern Arling, a strong political force in Ferelden, would most likely be King Alistair's wife, Maker willing. He advised me to say as little as possible that evening, least I embarrass the King.

I entered the room on Eamon's arm. The dress I wore was another from Corinne's miraculous seamstresses, a soft goat's wool, in pea green, high collared, long sleeved, but tight through the bodice and hips. I wore no decoration except my Warden's Oath. My hair loose around my shoulders.

Caoimhe Wulff was already seated, with Alistair, at the head table. She was a dark beauty, perhaps the loveliest woman I had ever seen. Her hair was thickly piled in intricate curls, and artfully fell around her face. Her eyes shown as she talked to Alistair and her full pink lips smiled charmingly up at him. She wore a deep blue gown, edged in gold, the colors of West Hills. Her skirts and bodice were embroidered with her family's brown and gold bull heraldry.

Alistair nodded at Eamon and me as we entered, and we walked up to allow him to introduce us to Caoimhe. Her voice was warm and feminine, and her manners very refined, for a Fereldan. I asked if she had spent time in Orlais, and she answered, with a tinkle of a laugh, that she spent a summer there, as one of the Empress' Ladies-in-Waiting.

Eamon escorted me to a seat further down. The room was very full, as Alistair's and Gallagher's officers were invited, as well as other nobles. I saw Arl Vaughan at another table, and he tilted his head towards me when he caught my eye, with a slight smirk on his face. I was sat between a West Hills Captain and a royal Lieutenant Commander. They greeted me eagerly, and started to ask questions of the darkspawn battles in the north. Each had their own tales of fighting the horde, and time went by fairly quickly. We ate tender roasted boar, which needed salt, and boiled vegetables, with thick crusted bread. The ale was good.

After we ate, Eamon announced that card games would be held in two parlors of the castle. Eamon made sure that Alistair and Caoimhe were not in the same room as I. Vaughan pulled a chair up to the table that the two officers and I had chosen to start our game. "Warden Commander Tally," he said smiling broadly. "How delightful to see you, again."

"It is good to see you as well, Arl Kendells," I answered softly, and introduced my two companions.

"You may call me Vaughan," he winked. "Everyone else here does." Ser Tranter and another of Vaughan's friends joined our group, making us six.

I have never been good at cards, and that night was no exception. The five men laughed and joked about my bad luck. "Don't worry, my dear, I'm sure your luck will change later tonight," purred Vaughan, his predatory smile wide. The table guffawed, gaining glances from the rest of the room.

"Hmmm," agreed Ser Tranter Handley, chuckling, "I would draw to such a pretty hand, anytime."

It was a good time, but it became late, and I excused myself. Vaughan offered to walk me to my room. At first, I hesitated, but it would have been awkward to deny him, so I allowed it.

He spoofed and mocked our card companions the entire way, and I giggled and laughed. Things became a bit sticky when we were at my room. He leaned heavily into me and asked, "May I come in? Just for a drink, and to ensure there's no one laying in wait? No hair should be ever harmed on your pretty little head, my dear."

I pushed him lightly with my hand, casting a very small electric shock, to warn him. "I think I can take care of myself, Vaughan, although I appreciate…" I was interrupted by the man being roughly hauled back.

"What's this? What's this?" Alistair said, not quit yelling but close.

"Excuse me, you majesty," squeaked Vaughan. "I was just making sure the Commander was safely back…"

"Well she is here, and safe. So leave us, Kendells." The Arl fled. Alistair's color was high as he ushered me into my chamber.

"You don't listen," he said, grabbing my wrist. "You need to stay away from him."

"Alistair," I started but he cut me short by dragging me into a punishing kiss. Delicious sensations ran through me, and I could not but kiss him back. He ran his hands down my arms, and moved his mouth to my chin, my jaw, my neck.

"I didn't want to touch you, but you try my patience, Tally," he murmured, almost too low to hear. "This is on your head." His lips moved to the base of my throat, his hand to my back, working the fastenings on my dress, pressing me into him. He kissed my lips, and then swept me up, carrying me into the bedroom.

He tossed me on the bed, and slowly removed my dress, pushing it from my body, using the soft cloth to brush against my skin in places that earned small gasps from me. He followed with his lips, his tongue, his teeth. I moaned. "I like that reaction," he murmured.

He pulled lightly on the chain, tugging my nipples, and I screamed at the pure and utter pleasure of it, my body taut in ecstasy.

He eased into me. My hips arched up to meet him, desire and need catching me, and we moved together. I urged him on, faster and faster.

I felt him release, and there was no point in my holding back. The tension of my body left in one rush through the top of my head. For a moment I felt suspended. He caressed my face with the tips of his fingers, an odd lost look on his own.

He held me tight to his chest, and I reached up to his cheek. It was wet and slick. Alistair was crying.

Thanks for the reviews, CynderJenn and HollyisMyName! You keep me going .


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Denerim was crowded with folk doing their morning shopping. I walked quickly to the alley by the Wonders of Thedas. The Warden warehouse was open, the rooms inside dusty with cobwebs hanging about.

"Tally, you made it," Anders grabbed me up in a tight hug, kissing the top of my head. "I was so worried." Pounce meeped as he struggled and jumped from a pocket in Anders' robe.

"Were you followed?" Nathaniel stepped from the shadows, daggers drawn.

"No, I don't think so." I returned Anders hug, "and I am so glad to see you both."

"I don't want to rush you. But we need to hurry."

"You know how to remove the chain?" I gestured at my chest and looked to Anders. "I can't leave with them still attached."

"Yep," Anders' grin was brilliant. "Finn helped to translate, and we pretty much figured out what we needed." He pointed his thumb towards the back of the storehouse. "In there, come on hurry. I want to get out of this town."

Nathaniel stayed to watch the front, while Anders took me to the back. Inside was a low chair, and some tools and tubes on a table. Pounce jumped up on some boxes in a corner, and groomed himself.

"Sit there, Tally, and just open your robes," I complied, baring my breasts. "Always my favorite part of any arcane ritual," he smirked. "This might hurt, not really sure. That old Tevinter book, well the way they wrote about elves - I don't think they thought of them as people, if you know what I mean. So drink this. Should help with the pain. Just a bit of willow in water." He handed me a vial. It tasted bitter.

"Oh, that tasted bad. What do you mean by elves, Anders?"

He started mixing some herbs with oil, and rubbed them on a pair of wire cutters. "This spell was intended for powerful men to enslave elven mages." He gestured to his ears and under his chin. "Attached so, the chains showed off the master's wealth and strength. The more elves they had chained like that, the more powerful they appeared. A weird status symbol thing. The rings and chain actually drain some of the enslaver's stamina, so only a strong person, vigorous, can have these kinds of slaves."

Anders crushed some herbs. "It's a strong enchantment. But, it allows a non-magic user to own his or her own personal sorcerer, which has its allure." He stirred the herbs in a yellow liquid. "And there are some wonderful fringe benefits, as well. The enslaved mage and master feel sexual bliss from that contraption." His eyes flicked up to me, his brow furrowed. "Best not to think on that."

He set a vial down. "Tally, I need your help here. There is a part that can only be done by a blood mage. Obviously, you can't actually break the chain yourself. The compulsion is too strong, the one you're under. So I'll do that. You just need to clear the way for me."

"What should I do?"

"Well, when I say to, I need you to find the blood, Alistair's blood, in the chain and move it, just a bit, so I can cut through a clean spot."

"I ... Anders, how do I do that?"

"Close your eyes. Reach out to the chain. Can you sense the power?" I did as he asked, and I could feel the power of the blood in the chain and rings. "Now give it a push, just a little." It was hard, but I did it, panting with the effort. He nodded. "You can stop for now. I'll tell you when I am ready." Pounce jumped from his perch and sauntered over to keep Nathaniel company.

Once his preparations were complete, Anders began casting, his voice sonorous as he spoke eldritch Tevinter words. His head was back, eyes closed, his arms and staff held aloft. Power swirled around him, in great surges, like tides on an ocean shore, each larger than the last, crashing one into another, canceling each other out, and then building again. After what seemed like an eternity, he opened his eyes, pointed at the chain, and I moved the blood. He took the tool, enchanted, glowing red, and snipped the chain in two. We could both feel the power pour from me, sucking back to the fade. It wrung me, leaving me limp and cold.

"Almost over, now, Tally." He pulled the rings from my nipples, and put them and the chain in his pocket. "I promised these to Finn, in return for his help. He wants to study them." Anders knelt, closed my robes and held me, sending a soft heal to my breasts. "We just need to get you home." He kissed me, a deep wonderful kiss, which I returned.

He took a round glass marble from his pocket, and put it my hand. "Keep that. It's something of Finn's, from a translation of Flemeth's own grimoire, or so he says. It's to stop the taint in us from _smelling_."

"You mean, that's why I couldn't sense you or Nathaniel?"

"Right. So Alistair can't either."

"This will be of great help to us Wardens. We need to get this knowledge to Weisshaupt."

Anders laughed. "One thing at a time. Can you walk? We need to leave."

"I can hear horses coming down the alley," Nathaniel hollered. "Four of them. Coming fast."

"There is another way out, under the floor boards. Over here," Anders pointed to some crates in the corner. "It's an old smuggler's entrance. It'll take us to the docks."

"Come on then. No time like the present." Nathaniel and Anders moved the boxes, and opened the hidden door. Nathaniel rigged the boxes to fall back on the hatchway, after we went through.

"The door led to a dark damp tunnel, made of rough rock. Anders and I both flicked on our wisps, lighting the way.

The passage went on for a long while. The floor was covered with water in some spots. Anders or Nathaniel would carry me through these deep puddles, and Pounce would sit on our shoulders to keep his paws dry.

The exit was set into the top of the tunnel, in a dead end, blocked by rubble. Nathaniel asked us to cover our eyes, once the door was opened, least we be light blind.

But the door was stuck. "Likely there are crates stacked atop it," said Nathaniel.

"Tally, help me here. We can use telekinesis to lift some of the weight, and Nate can push up the door."

Nathaniel set his back to the task, and Anders and I cast. As the door opened, we covered our eyes and scurried out.

We were in a small room, cluttered with boxes. One dirty window looked out at the harbor. A wagon clanked by, oxen straining to pull the great load of bundles and crates.

"What's the plan?" Anders peeked out the window. "Should we wait until dark or try it now?"

Nathaniel answered. "We should go now. If we wait 'til after sunset we might miss a sailing."

"We're taking a ship?" I asked.

Anders glanced at me. "We'll never make it out the gates without a fight. Soooo, we're taking a ship back to Amaranthine City."

The docks were bustling, a good sign for Fereldan's economy. Men and women moved goods. Warmly clothed people stood and talked among each other, obviously negotiating prices.

Nathaniel approached a well dressed man, whose attire indicated he was a ships officer. Anders and I held back and waited. He returned shaking his head. "We missed the slack tide, and as it is winter none will sail tonight. We'll need to wait 'til tomorrow."

I looked around. "We need a place to stay tonight then. An inn."

We were searching for a suitable inn, when I heard my name called. It was Caoimhe Wulff, dressed in a lovely blue wool cloak, lined in fur, her hood up, dark hair tumbling around her heart shaped face. I hesitated, not knowing if I should acknowledge her.

"Tally, Commander Tally," she trilled. "What a delight it is to meet you here." She walked up and placed her dainty hands on my arms. "I had wanted to speak with you last night, but Alistair never gave me an opportunity." Her laugh was a light bright sound. "And who are these gentlemen? More Grey Wardens?"

Both the men blinked, stunned into silence I think, by the beauty of Caoimhe. "Yes, we were just looking for lodging tonight. This is Warden Nathaniel, and this is Warden Anders. Men, this is Caoimhe Wulff, the Arl of West Hills' daughter." Nathaniel gave a courtly bow, and Anders tipped his head to her. "And this is Ser-Pounce-A-lot."

"Oh, I've a nice house here, with plenty of room. You must stay with me. I insist."

"Doesn't your father have an estate in the royal district?"

"Of course. But I prefer my own place, here. Makes things easier, all around, don't you think? You know, Corinne has told me a great deal about you." She squeezed my arm. She bade us walk with her a ways. Nathaniel and Anders were shooting me questioning looks. I didn't think they thought it was a good idea, following this woman, no matter how stunning she was.

"Oh, I adore Corinne," I said, matching Caoimhe's pace. "She has been a dear friend."

"Hmmm, to me, too. Well here it is." It was a large house, not an estate, but the type of home a wealthy merchant might own. "Come in."

An elf servant came to take our cloaks, two mabari flanked him. "Welcome home, mistress," he said.

"Merv, thank you. I'd like some warm drinks and light refreshments in the parlor. And, please set up three rooms for my guests, tonight. And three more for supper, of course." Caoimhe gave her long cloak to the elf. She patted each of the large dogs on the head. One went over to Nathaniel, who bent to give it a scratch.

"Careful, Nate," grinned Anders. "Scratching a dog can lead to a permanent job." Pounce just sat smugly on Ander's shoulder.

We followed Caoimhe and her dogs into a parlor, decorated in Orlesian furnishings. The dogs settled by the fireplace, on a plush woven carpet. We settled into the stiff chairs, and drank from delicate cups of warm spiced wine and ate tiny sandwiches from thin plates.

Caoimhe was dressed in a fine gown of deep red velvet, which set off red highlights in her hair. The bodice was low, and on her neck hung a matching red pendent.

"So, Wardens. Why were you at the docks, two weeks from longest night, looking for passage on a ship?"

"We've a need to return to Amaranthine," Nathaniel answered in his cultured voice.

"Do you. Winter is a rough time to travel by sea, and it is a relatively short trip, even by foot. Hardly worth a few days to risk your life over." She sipped her wine. "You must be in a hurry, and I wonder why."

"Warden business," Nathaniel responded. "I'm afraid I can't go into more detail than that."

"I see. It wouldn't have anything to do with the royal guards looking for Commander Tally, would it? They seem desperate to find her." She took a neat bite of a sandwich.

We looked at one another. "Royal guards have been looking for us?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice neutral.

"You, specifically. They did not mention any other Wardens. Do not worry. We will not mention that we've seen you to Alistair or his people. But, I am very curious. I think that, given my hospitality, you would satisfy me, and tell me why three of the Grey are trying to surreptitiously leave Denerim, while the palace is trying to recover you."

"I am not sure what to say…"

"It was clear that something was going on last night. Alistair was distracted by you, and was not comfortable when you were not in his sight." She set her plate down on an elaborately carved table. "May I ask you, Wardens, where do your allegiances lie?"

"We are Grey Wardens, and we are sworn to defeat darkspawn," answered Nathaniel crisply.

"That I know. But, what are your loyalties to Ferelden, or to Oralis?" She folded her hands in her lap. "Do you consider yourselves Fereldan?"

I answered, "The Grey are neutral. We side with no country."

"And yet, Wardens sided with King Alistair against Regent Mac Tir, and sided with King Bhelen in Orzammar. Hardly the acts of a neutral party."

"Solona acted in the best interest of defeating the archdemon. She was successful."

"There is no archdemon now. What _does_ your order protect between blights?"

I nodded. "We protect our integrity, so that when the next blight comes, we are ready."

Anders said "the darkspawn threat is still real. We've had activity in Amaranthine." Pounce curled in his lap, his head on his paws, one eye kept on the hounds, and one on Anders' uneaten sandwich.

"If a country would threaten your order, wouldn't you take action to depose the government? Would you stay neutral?"

"All see the wisdom of maintaining the Grey Wardens." I said.

"I disagree. Ferelden did not allow Wardens across its borders during the blight, they hunted the Grey and tortured any they found."

"That's not why Solona became involved with Fereldan politics."

Caoimhe narrowed her lovely eyes. "I know many who would disagree with you on that point, myself included." She tapped a finger to her cheek. "You were attempting to sneak out of Denerim today, with palace guards hunting you. It looks to me as if the King was holding you in the palace, against your will, and now your fellow Wardens have made good your escape." She laughed lightly at our response. "And by your reaction, it would seem I am right."

She continued, "and would you think it untoward of me to ask if you would go back? To Alistair?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21  
Talky talky  
**

Caoimhe Wulff, Fereldan noble, and the likely future bride of King Alistair, sat before three Grey Wardens, myself, Anders and Nathaniel, and asked, "would you, Commander Tally, go back to Alistair?"

"Go back?" Anders leapt from his chair, Pounce fell to the floor. He took a step towards Caoimhe. "You want her to go back to that sadistic…"

"Anders," I said sharply. "Stop, please." He swung to look at me, and sat back down with a _huff_. Pounce jumped into his lap.

Caoimhe blinked, and said with glee, "Sadistic? Our perfect Templar King sadistic? You really must tell me about it." She held up her hand as I started to stand, intending to leave. "No, please, hear my own tale, and then make up your mind if you wish to help me. Because that is what I wish, just your help."

I nodded, for as curious as she about me, I was curious about her.

"During the blight, Mac Tir ignored the threat from the horde, instead focusing on solidifying his own power over the country, and fighting a silly civil war. Fearing Olais' interference, he kept you Wardens out of the country." I nodded, for I knew this first hand.

"Our lands were devastated by the darkspawn, my brothers killed defending our home. My father sent me to Orlais, to protect me."

"While I was in Val Royeaux, Empress Celene took me into her confidence. Weisshaupt sent troops, Grey Wardens, to Orlais and prepared for a long war. But Celene worried that the blight, not halted in Ferelden, would grow and grow, enough to overwhelm her forces, and those of the Wardens. She had nightmares that the darkspawn succeeded, and Orlais lost, as my father's land were lost. She still has these evil dreams."

"She was right to have such fears," I said. "But we were doing all we could to ensure the blight would stop at Orlais, if Ferelden was lost."

"It is still happening! Ferelden is ignoring the threat and allowing the darkspawn to multiply. The reports from Amaranthine, about the darkspawn, they're true, as Anders said?" We all acknowledged it was true. "And yet, our _King_, even though he is a Warden, has not sent any troops to support Vigil's Keep. I have heard rumors that Amaranthine City is threatened. When I brought the subject up with Alistair last night, he joked about it, and told me not to worry over trivial events." Caoimhe face colored. "It is what happened to West Hills, all over again."

Nathaniel said "so you would ask our help to do what exactly?"

"It needs to stop. This foolish pride of Ferelden has allowed the darkspawn free reign in far too many ways. The nobles are children. They cannot see who the enemy is. They still think the war is with Orlais."

"I agree that the darkspawn need to be stopped." I said. "However, I believe I am more effective at Vigil's Keep then in Alistair's… palace."

"And when they come to destroy Lothering again, or Gwaren, do you have enough to stop that as well? You need the support of your country. Alistair is playing at being King, and ignoring the horde."

I thought about what she said, and there was some truth to it. Vigil's Keep had been decimated, and the Warden's killed or taken. Alistair's response was to tell me I was on my own. Then, he played his terrible game with me. He did not take the threat of darkspawn seriously.

"What is your solution?" I asked softly.

"Celene is our solution." Anders and Nathaniel started at that. "She will provide to conquer the darkspawn.

"Are you suggesting that Oralis send troops into Ferelden?" Nathaniel said, sitting back in his chair, his mouth agape. "Many in this country fought against Orlais. There would be a revolt."

"She would provide leadership, something this country has lacked. She would ensure that there were troops, not necessarily Orlesian, where they are needed." Caoimhe pushed a curl from her face. "It is her guidance we need. Alistair is not providing it. Not against the darkspawn."

"Why exactly do you want Tally to go back?" Anders asked. "I don't see a connection."

"She wants me to spy," I said. "Like a bard would do."

"That's right. We need ears in the palace. Alistair has been hard to predict. His actions sometimes are logical, but often not. For example, he has strengthened trade with the Free Marches. A logical step, as although the north had bumper crops, Ferelden's south still is affected by blight."

"And the Free Marches have ample grains to trade, most times," said Nathaniel.

"Yes. But he is shipping grain and other foodstuffs to Kirkwall. It does not make any sense. I inspected the ships myself. They are still in the harbor, loaded with Ferelden grain."

I did not understand international commerce. I thought there might be an explanation. But Nathaniel frowned.

"No." Anders voice was firm. "Tally is not going back there. You do not know what Alistair is capable of, what he has already done. You'll have to find your own spy."

"Anders," said Nathaniel softly. "Let's not be too hasty. Tally is able to take care of herself, now, thanks to you."

"He is a Templar." Anders spat out the word. "Tally is vulnerable to Templars."

"I would be there as often as I could, as would Corinne." Caoimhe responded.

"Corinne? She is involved with this?" I asked.

"Corinne is my friend. We have known each other for years. She is a wonderful person and would do everything in her power to ensure your safety."

"I think of Corinne as my friend, as well. However, I do not think you understand… about Alistair."

"Hmmmm. Yes. You have me curious. Were you a prisoner? You moved freely about the castle, but Alistair kept his eye on you. He was angry when you left the card games on Arl Kendells' arm last night. Almost like a jealous lover."

I felt my face flush, and I turned from her gaze. "Alistair is … I do not know how to say it."

"Well, I do." Anders said hotly. "Our King confuses Tally with his dead lover. I think he's insane, to be perfectly honest. And we would be insane to allow her anywhere near him."

"Solona? He confuses you with the Hero of Ferelden?" Caoimhe looked surprised. "That is unexpected. So would you say he is obsessed?"

"Obsessed, insane, mad as a hatter. Crazy as a mouse stalking my Pounce. He is bonkers. And we are not letting Tally go back there." Pounce answered with a _meep_, at the sound of his name.

The idea of going back, of _dealing_ with Alistair, was almost overwhelming. I saw him frozen and shattered in my minds eye, and it was entrancing. "What if you came with me, Anders? You and Nathaniel both?" I asked, touching his hand.

"Why would he _let_ us come with you? It's suicide to go there. I think we should go home, Tally. We can do more good against the darkspawn there."

Nathaniel shook his head. "Anders, I would like to confront the King about the lack of support for the Keep, and for what he did to the Commander. I don't think slinking back to Vigil's will solve anything. He'll probably just follow us, and try and take her back."

"I only ask that you think on it," said Caoimhe, smiling. "Tomorrow, if you still wish to leave, I'll introduce you to a ship's Captain I trust, and send you on your way."

000

Caoimhe asked if she could see me in private. She had dressed in black leather armor, and had duel swords strapped to her back. "There is something I want you to see, Commander." She led me into the basement of her home.

"There is a reason I bought this place, and live here." She opened a door, into a vast cavern. "This is a natural cave, set in the basalt. The Chantry says the caves are tubes that once ran with molten rock, melted by dragons breathe. The city is riddled with them. Of course, smugglers have been using them for generations. Slaves, drugs, weapons, and the such have passed through here, sometimes into and sometimes out of the country."

The cavern was about fifty feet wide and twice that long. There were partitions made of wood set to create rooms. Boxes and crates were stacked in one spot.

Caoimhe pointed towards one set of partitions. "There is another exit, over there, if you should need it. It goes to the harbor, not far from where I found you today."

She took my hand and lightly pulled me to one of the make shift rooms. It was filled with light weaponry, and leathers. "This is what I wanted you to see." She dropped my hand and picked up a short sword, twirling it expertly, one hand to another. A trick I had seen many a rogue Warden do. "Do you understand?" Her lids were lowered over her eyes, but I could feel her intensity.

"I am not sure. Are you selling these?"

"No, not selling. Using. I expect you not to repeat what I tell you. Even if you do, I will deny it. The Grey are neutral, right?" She grinned. "We are harassing his majesty's ships, and trade ships from Ferelden."

"_Corsaire_. You're a pirate? But what does this accomplice?"

She shrugged a lovely slender shoulder. "Well, it is fun to start. And it's a thorn in Alistair's hide. Or I hope it is. I'm not sure he is noticing."

I shook my head. "Do you think Ferelden will turn to Orlais to help them stop pirates? Is that what you plan?"

"Something like that." She gave me a slow predatory smile. "Although there may be other ways to deal with Alistair. If only we knew more about what he's planning."

"We. You speak of we."

"Myself, and others. Nobles who have felt… disenfranchised… with the bastards rise in power. The King has not been friendly to those who might oppose him."

"Why are you showing me this?"

Caoimhe tossed the sword onto a pile of leathers. "I suppose I was hoping to impress you. To show you my claws as it were."

"Pirates will not stop darkspawn. They are a distraction, nothing more."

"It's pressure. Applied in sensitive spots, it can be effective. However, I need to know where the spots are. Alistair has kept me at arms length, and I need more information."

"Honestly, he has not told me much of what he is doing. I have heard more from you tonight, than I heard from him this past week."

"You weren't trying before."

I shook my head. "I am not eager to see Alistair again. I also fear that if we confront him, things will not end well."

"Nathaniel seems level headed enough."

"It's not him I worry over. It is Anders." I walked up to a small round buckler, covered in gaudy red. I ran a fingernail down it, scrapping some paint under my nail. "I worry about myself, as well."

"Anders said Sadistic. What did he do to you, Tally?"

"He tried to enslave me. He did enslave me." I answered quietly.

She snorted. "He seemed biddable enough when I first met him, when he was a child. But since the blight, he has changed.

"So I have heard. But no, I belong where the darkspawn are. Anders is right. Although I would dearly love to confront Alistair, it is vain."

"We need your help, Warden," Caoimhe started, but she was interrupted by noises from above. Merv showed at the door of the cavern.

"Mistress, there is trouble."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22  
****Because I truly believe when a story gets bogged down, it's time for a pirate attack.**

Merv, Caoimhe Wulff's manservant, shouted from the stairwell, into the cavern."Mistress, there is trouble. Armed men at the door." We ran up the stairs.

Anders, Pounce and Nathaniel came down from the second floor. Five armed men, two of them wearing mage robes, pushed into the front hall from outside.

"Ah, Caoimhe dear," said one of the men, wearing brightly colored clothing, a large feathered hat, and a carved sword at his waist. "I want to conclude our business, tonight, once and for all." He was wickedly handsome, with a wide rakish smile. The type of man girls dream of, and Mothers have nightmares over.

"Rory Othman, what in the Maker's eye are you doing in my home? Get out!" Caoimhe stepped up.

"Now, men," he yelled. He and his men drew their swords, and as he readied a swing at her lovely head, he told her, "You don't have your pretty King to protect you tonight. So it's time to settle things, between us."

Nathaniel and Caoimhe pulled their weapons. Before I could hit the mages with mana clash, I was caught in a crushing cage. The pain was excruciating.

Anders was able to freeze the mages and toss me a small heal at me.

"You made a mistake, Wulff's daughter." Rory's and Caoimhe's swords clashed, her two against his one. "You should not have brought these Wardens into your warren. The King has offered a good reward for them." He pulled back a half step as she almost sliced his stomach. "And from what I hear, he'll want your head for harboring them as well. Turns the tables, no?"

"You're a fool, Rory. I've told you before."

Nathaniel was hard pressed with two men with long swords, their reach greater then his two daggers. Although Nate was stronger and faster, the two against him started to wear him down. He retreated up the narrow staircase, where his assailants could only get to him one at a time.

Anders was gathering a paralyze spell when one of the mages thawed enough to zap him, and he dropped, slightly stunned.

"I've told you before. I am not your rival," Caoimhe said, between heavy breaths, and short sword swings.

"We'll take the wench to the King, and get the reward. Plus I get rid of you. Everyone wins, except you." Rory's pommel hit her head, and she reeled back, blood dripping from the scalp wound.

I shook off the cage, and quickly cast a mana clash, finishing off the mages that Anders had frozen before. Anders recovered enough to cast a single paralysis on one of Nathaniel's opponents, and we took down the last man easily.

Caoimhe held her weapon at Rory's throat. His own weapon clanged as he dropped it to the wood floor. "You'll never learn, will you?" She said, leaning down to pick up his sword.

"Talk, Rory" she told him, "or I kill you where you stand. Who told you the Wardens were here? Who else knows," she hissed that last.

"Jevel there," he gestured towards a men who just sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, "he saw you meet with them at dock six. And he just told me, right Jevel?"

The man, Jevel, looked up. "Just you, boss. I never said a word to no one else."

"Good. So if anyone else comes by, and tries to claim this Maker's cursed reward, I'll know who to come after. Is that clear?" She tossed her hair back, dark curls spilled down her back. "You tell no one, Rory. Or next time I'll slit that handsome throat of yours."

"Is clear," he grumbled. "Stand down, men."

She lowered her weapon. "Rory, if you need money, just let me know. We've plenty of work. I can always use help on the boats."

He glanced through his lashes at her. "I've still got Helenback, my own rig."

"A fine rig it is too." She clapped him on the shoulder. "Rory, dismiss your men. But you stay. I want to talk to you yet." Caoimhe looked towards me. "Wardens, head to bed. We'll catch up in the morning." She nodded at me. "I'm still waiting for your answer, Tally."

000o000

Anders and I talked for a few minutes, speculating on the relationship between Rory and out hostess. Anders thought they were more than interested in each other. I didn't have an opinion on _that_.

It had been almost a week since we had been alone. So much had happened. Anders hesitated when he touched me. But, I wanted him to; I needed to feel the touch of someone who cared about me, someone I cared for. I pulled him towards me, and almost begged him to continue.

He was sweet and gentle. And exciting, Anders was always exciting. It was good to share passion, without drugs or magic. Just the two of us touching and kissing and more. I slept deeply that night, cradling Anders in my arms, Pounce along his chest.

000o000

The ship was trim with a slightly flattened bottom, good for use in the choppy winter seas. The trip would only take us a few hours to Amaranthine City harbor.

Caoimhe had been disappointed in our deciding not to help her. But Anders had convinced me last night that it was a foolish endeavor.

"It's cold enough to stop an Antivan whore," said Anders, rubbing his hands together. Pounce was tucked into his robe, only one whisker poking out.

"And you know so much about them," chuckled Nathaniel.

"You do, Howe?"

Nathaniel shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Details!" demanded Anders. "Share!"

Nathaniel and I both laughed. The ship docked and we hurried to hire horses, and traveled to Vigil's Keep. It was icy going, but with Anders and I carefully placing haste and warmth spells, made the trip in record time.

000o000

Varel was beside himself when we walked into the Keep. "Finally, Commander," he said. "You are here. The landholders have been in an uproar."

He walked with me to the throne room, where a group of well dressed men and women were talking loudly to themselves. There had been darkspawn sightings thru-out the arling, and some farms had been attacked. I held up my hand for silence, but we were interrupted by a young lass who informed us that the City was under attack.

I dismissed the nobles. Varel and I spoke briefly. He offered to send a message to Alistair asking for help. I scoffed that we would receive aid from the crown, but allowed it anyway.

We gathered our supplies, and I asked Sigrun, who was eager, Anders, and Justice to come with me. The rest of the Wardens would stay and defend the Keep if necessary.

However, our trip to the city was in vain. The horde had already decimated Amaranthine. I had no choice but to put the city to flames. Anders was very upset with me over this, as he felt we could have done more to save the townsfolk.

A messenger from the Architect approached us, in peace, he said. Another talking darkspawn. According to this courier, the raid was the work of the Mother, and she was moving forces against the Vigil.

Our trip back to the Keep was delayed due by darkspawn skirmishes. A trip that usually took hours took us over a day, and we lost our mounts to the darkspawn. We were anxious for our friends.

Virgil's Keep was on high alert. Darkspawn armies had been spotted approaching since we left, and Varel had ensured preparations were made to meet the threat.

Surprisingly, Alistair had brought forces to the Keep. He was standing with Varel in the throne room when we arrived.

0g0

_Thanks, Trilobiter, for pointing out the format issues. I am working on it. It is a learning process.  
__Thanks to Candor's Bane, Reaverwind, and Trilobiter for the reviews.  
__To Reaverwind – no- this is not a love triangle piece._


End file.
